Spirit of Harmony
by Seras4797
Summary: A human appears within the Everfree Forest. But tragedy be falls him, and now he is trapped, but yet free. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own MLP: FIM_

* * *

**_Author's note:_** _This is my first fan fiction, I am open to advice. This prologue is a meditative chant, the story is better._

* * *

_Breath in, breath out,_

_Breath in, breath out._

I am relaxed, let the world around me be as is.

_Breath in, breath out._

I am one with everything, and everything is as it is supposed to be

_Breath in, breath out._

The pulse of the world fills me, let it flow through my body.

_Breath in, breath out._

I can feel a pull, what is it?

_Breath in, breath out._

I don't want to fight it, I want to follow it.

_Breath in, breath out._

I'm going with it, and may I know no more.

_Breath in, breath out._

I follow the pull towards harmony.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I don't own MLP: FIM

**Author's note:** _I will post each chapter as they come along, and I won't drop the story._

**Chapter 1: **Is this Real Life?

Within the Everfree Forest, rest the _Castle of the Two Sisters_. It has long fallen into disrepair as nature slowly reclaims the once magnificent building. In one of its many chambers resides the old resting place for the Elements of Harmony. All seems normal in the room, nothing out of the ordinary, but the stone piece begins to spark, emitting of different colored bolts of electricity.

The bolts continue to hit randomly around the room for several minutes. Finally the bolts begins to gain some semblance of order, and begins to arc to one another. The bolts all meet above the structure, and a glowing sphere appears in the middle of the electricity. This sphere begins to expand, and expand till it is has about tripled in size. The Arcs of Electricity begins to lower this sphere atop the stone structure's main sphere.

The bolts then retract themselves in to the old resting places, leavening the glowing sphere along. Soon the sphere's light began to dim, and stopped all together. One the stone sphere now sat an unusual creature.

This creature had very little hair on its body, most of it was some disorganize mop of brown hair on its head. Its eyes were small, and a bright green that almost seemed to glow. It was roughly 5'7, so it would stand above many of the locals. What has this odd creature? Then it said its first words since it appeared.

"Where the hell did I land in?"

(POV-Creature)

"Now this is just weird," I said. "Why am I in some run down…," Looks around "castle"?

I try to look around to get a better view of where I was. It really does seem to be an old castle. But how did I end up here?

"Ok, ok, just try to recall what you did before this" I told myself. "I was listening to those binaural beats; it was on... astral projection I believe. I let myself drift, but something pulled me."

"Great at least I know how I got here, but where is here?" I asked.

"Well standing around here is going to get me anywhere so might as well see what else is around here"

I slid down off of the stone sphere, and left the chamber. As I entered the hall way, I saw numerous doors. Many of them were so rotted that they seemed to barley be able to stay on the hinges. I doubt I could find any answers to where I was in this place, and looking through all of those doors would take too long. So I move further down the hall.

I manage to find the entrance, or in my case exit, and took my first step into this unknown land. I could see the land around me; I really was in some random castle. But then I looked out to the surrounding land I was deep in some forest.

"Well at least I'm not in a desert "I said, trying to keep a positive outlook.

I continued out of the castle, till I found something that I knew I was going to hate.

"A rope bridge, they put a rope bridge to access this place. You would think they would have a real bridge not, some flimsy thing that could snap and cause people to... fall... to their death… I need to stop thinking about this"

I slowly walked across this trying my best not to look down while chanting, "Almost across, almost across". I hate heights, no scratch that, I hate the idea falling.

Once I walked across that accursed bridge, I heard a snap. I turn around to see the bridge's robe snapped. I just stood their staring at it for a while, and then walked into the forest, trying to forget what almost happened.

As I walked deeper in the forest, I noticed that I actually liked this place. The air was clean, the smell was full of aromas, and the sky had no smog. Where ever I landed, it sure wasn't back home.

I continued my stroll/exploration to find out where I was, and soon, I did manage to find something. I heard someone's voice. I didn't recognize the language, but it sounded like a song. I continued to follow the song guide me through the foliage. It led me to what looked like a small hut. I never actually seen one in real life, but the photographs did look kind of like this. Since I already came this far, I might as well see who this is. I went up and knocked on the door, and the song stopped.

"I will be with you and one moment" I could hear something like wooden blocks hitting the ground getting closer to the door. Then the door opened. "Hello, I am sorry for the postponement".

When the door opened I didn't see anyone, but I could hear them.

"Down here odd sir, looking at someone is how I prefer"

I looked down, and there I saw was a miniature zebra.

"I am Zecora odd one, who are you, you seem stun."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** _Writing for Zecora is so annoying._

**Chapter 2**: New Home

I blink, "I am Daniel, it is nice to meet you Zecora." Did I land in some world populated by magical zebras?

"Um, can you tell me where I am?" I asked Zecora.

"You are in the Everfree Forest, it is where so much unnatural things flourish," stated Zecora. She tilts her head, "But I have been here for many seasons, I have never seen you kind for any reason."

Does she rhyme everything? And she called me odd. And 'Everfree Forest', I have never heard of this place before. Am I even on Earth anymore?

"Um, I am not from around here, I am a human, and I-"I started to say, but was cut off when Zecora slammed the door in my face.

"Stay away from here beast, I have no desire to be deceased!" Zecora yelled from within her hut.

Beast? What brought this on? I think this zebra has some mental issues, might explain why it lives in the middle of a forest. I decided not to take any chances with this possible insane zebra and continued to travel further into the forest.

"Where is the end to this forest!?" I yelled in tired exasperation. This forest just doesn't seem to end. Ever. I have been walking thought this forest for hours now; you would think that an end would be found by now.

After a few more minutes of trudging I end up in a clearing, and low and behold, I was back at the castle. That's it, this forest is evil, and doesn't want me to leave. Or maybe I just walked in a big circle, who knows.

"Well the sun is setting, guess I'm going to have to go back to the-", looks at the bridge "-Never mind, looks like I'm going to be out here for a while." Looks around, and sees nothing to use as any form of shelter. "Great now I am going to have to something else." What to do, what to do. Guess I'm sleeping in the trees then.

I go up to one of the trees and attempt to climb. As I begin to climb, crack, the branch breaks. "Ouf" I land hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me. "Screw the positive outlook, this place is terrible," I then throw the branch into the forest. The branch lands in the bush, and hit something, and it wasn't happy by the sound of its growl.

Some sort of wood construct came out of bush, with the branch in its mouth. Is that thing a wolf? Oh hell. "Easy boy, I didn't mean to hit you," I hold up my hands to try to calm it down. The wolf thing continued to get closer. And then it did something I didn't expect it to do. It set down the sit, and nudged it towards me.

"…" Did this thing want to play fetch? I honestly did not expect to be living within the next minute. So I picked up the branch, and noticed a sticky residue on the branch. Does this thing drool sap? "Um, fetch?" And I threw the branch again, and the wood wolf went to go pick it up, and brought it back again. "Good wolf?"

So it seems that I get along well with this thing, whatever it is. Well looks like I have a friend now. But I still need to find somewhere I can rest. Well since I could talk to a zebra, maybe this guy (?) can help me. "Um do you know a place I can rest?" The wolf gives a bark. So I am going to take it that this guy does understand me. And next thing I know the wolf starts to move near the edge of the clearing, and stops to wait for me. "Oh sorry, I'm coming".

I follow the wolf into forest, deeper and deeper into it. I hope that this isn't some kind of trap, and he is the big bad wolf. I continue to follow it till it led me to a cave. We this is better than nothing. "Thank you wolf" I said to the wooden wolf. It gave me a quick bark, and left on its way.

"Well than, guess I have someplace to call home while I'm here" I said as I walked into the cave. As I walked further into the cave I noticed that there was quite a bit of room in here. I would have plenty of space to move around. There was even another chamber near the end of the cave to a small space. Well this is better than nothing.

It is getting rather late, so I might as well sleep. One patch of dirt is just as good as the other, I guess. I lay down on the ground a just drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** _Astral projection is the spirit leaving the body for a time._

Chapter 3: Ghost?

As I lay down on the ground, my body starting to go numb, I could feel my spirit beginning to drift from my body. This was no new sensation to me, so I just let myself just leave my body. This feeling, the feeling of astral projection, is something that makes me feel so alive. I am no longer bound by any rules, and can do what I wish to do.

As I adjust to the shift from physical to metaphysical, I think of what to do. I decided that since this form can travel easier that my body, I will see what is around here.

So I phase through the roof of my cave, and continue to go up till I can see the forest as a whole. Wow this forest is big; no wonder I got loss in this thing. I could see some lights coming from the south, and decided to follow it.

I ended up floating over what looked to be a small town, and… is this world populated by little horses? All around I could see a large gathering of ponies, they were of every color of the rainbow. Correction, I'm in a world of colorful ponies.

I decide to find what all of these ponies were gathering around for, and ended up finding a stage, with a… a freaking unicorn. Did I land in the Narnia or something? Here was some light blue unicorn, with a cape, and a wizard's hat performing magic. This place is just getting odder and odder.

I watch as this unicorn performed magic for the crowd, and many of them loved it, but some of them seemed to dislike it. I could hear a pony booing the unicorn's magic. I looked and saw it was pegasus. Screw it, this world is just full of magical creatures, just accept it.

The unicorn, Trixie I am guessing since she keeps yelling out that name, then told of how she defeated some bear. I guess it is something big with prey can beat a predator. Trixie then challenged the locals to see if anyone can best her. It seems that this was too much for some orange pony, and she accepted the challenge.

The challenge ended quite quickly. The orange pony did some rope tricks, which I got to admit is pretty impressive. Trixie then used the same rope to tied up the orange pony, and remove her from the stage. Then the pegasus from before came up to the stage, and tried to challenge her as well. It ended up with the pegasus in a rainbow tornado. That unicorn has some talent.

I soon lost interest after those few challenges, and drifted around the town again. This place is quite colorful. It is like an old village that was colored by children. I liked it.

As I drifted about I saw something I never thought I would see, ever. I just couldn't help but laugh when I saw it. I blue police box. I am in a world of colorful ponies, and Doctor Who, this I got to see. I went to the police box, and phase through the door, and I was right! This was the freaking Tardis. I broke into the Tardis, wow.

After I got over my fan moment, I noticed a brown colored pony tinkering with the Tardis. Is that a pony Doctor? I got closer to him, and tried to see if I was right. I could hear him mumbling something about "Inter-dimensional shifts" and some other things I couldn't understand. Yep, this was the Doctor. When I got closer to the Doctor, he just stopped talking, and seemed to stare at me… he can't see me can he?

"Oh well hello there, sorry about that, kind of gone off on little tangent due to some local alterations to the P-Brains." Said the Doctor, "I am the Doctor, but what are you? You seem to be composed of some form of a mixture of pure energy, and vibrations." Ok so the Doctor can see me. But how can I talk to him.

I put my hands over my mouth to try to show him I can't speak. "Ah, of course, with your current frequency you are unable to talk, or even interact with the world. One moment, I can fix that right up" The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at me.

I could feel my entire spiritual body vibrate, it felt very weird.

"There we go; I changed your frequency to be able to partially match that of this world's 7.35 frequency. You cannot freely interact with this world, and speak. So tell me what are you?" Said the Doctor. Wait, I can now mess with things while like this? Oh I am going to enjoy this. The Doctor still waiting on my answer, I decide to be truth full to him.

"I am currently a spirit, but I am not always one. I am originally a human, and have somehow traveled to this odd place." I explained to the Doctor.

"Oh a human, it has been years since I have met another human. I have been stuck in the pony universe for decades now," said the Doctor. "How were you able to become something like this 'Spirit', as you put it?"

"This is a form of meditation, known as astral projection," I explained to the Doctor. This is weird; I am talking to the Doctor about meditations. I thought he would be more all-knowing then this.

"Ah yes, astral projection, it is one of the few things that you human were able to achieve to move to a higher state of being."

"Doctor if you don't mind me asking, where is this place, it sure isn't earth."

"Ah, you are in Equestria, it resides in a completely different dimension from the earth we know."

Great so I am in an alternate universe in which ponies rule, and magic is real. "Thanks for the help Doctor, I'm going to leave now, I still got some exploration to do."

"Ah, very well, it was nice meeting a new face around these part, so long human"

"Goodbye, Time lord," I said as I left, leaving the Doctor with a surprised look on his face. Bet he didn't expect that I knew what he was. I managed to get one over the Doctor, score 1 for humanity. Now let's see what I can do with this new…abilities….what the hell?

I looked around and saw the town looked partly destroyed. What did I miss when I was talking to the Doctor? I floated to a group of ponies, to try to get some information; I noticed two of those in the group were those that challenged Trixie. They were complementing the purple unicorn for using her magic to stop the same bear from Trixie's story. Since I had nothing better to do now, I just followed the group as they went to a tree house.

Wait is this place a library? Jackpot, I love reading. And now I got a way to find out more of this world. I wasn't really paying any more attention to the ponies any more, and was instead reading the bindings of the books. This library had everything from Science, and the way to Magic. I could find out a whole lot here. I just wish this place was better organized, there was no form of order to these books, it was all just a mismatch of books.

I stood there looking over the books long enough for the ponies to of already to of left, and I didn't even notice till I turned around. Now I got a whole night to read whatever I want, but first I'm going to get some order to these books, it is just annoying how they are put now.

I had finally finished organizing all these books. Thank god for the year I spent working for my library, I still remember the Dewey Decimal System. So now with the books finally done, I noticed that the night was almost over, and I have yet to read any of the books. Guess I will have to come back.

So I just floated out of the tree, and moved outwards towards the Everfree Forest. I managed to find my cave, and was getting ready to return to my body when I found something. My body was… well let's just say not alive anymore. What had happened? I was dead, and yet I was still here. I looked closer to my body and noticed tracks near my body, paw prints. That wolf, I got played by a wolf, and now I am freaking dead.

I am not able to return to the physical world anymore, I am stuck as a spirit. I am dead now.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **_I got the writing bug and just can't stop._

**Chapter 4: **First Contact

Ok, ok got to calm down, calm down. It is alright, I am still here.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to trust a wolf," I said just floating around the cave. My body was already starting to rot, but thank god I can't smell anything. "Ok, just look at the positives. I am now forever free. I can no longer die…again. I guess this can be classified as a superpower," I try to reassure myself.

I think I should leave my cave for a while, looking at my body as it is, is disturbing me. So I just left the cave and just floated by to the town. As I near the library, I notice the purple unicorn come running through the door, and out to what I guess to be the park. I follow her as she is rushing through the streets. When she gets to the bridge, she starts talking to the ponies.

"Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria," the unicorn yelled to the crowd. I look up, and notice a plume of dark smoke in the sky. How did I not notice that before? "But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire," the unicorn reassured the ponies, "It's coming from a dragon." Scratch that, she just caused a panic.

I continue to follow the very blunt unicorn, as she went to the library to gather supplies. Is she really going to go face a giant fire breathing dragon? This is going to be interesting. Since I am now dead and have nothing better to do, I might as well make sure she doesn't die. So I lower myself to the ground, and just follow the unicorn closely.

She is soon met up by some other ponies, like the two from the performance.

The first one to speak is the orange pony. "What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" That is a good point, what is a dragon doing in a land full of ponies?

"Sleeping." Well thank you miss blunt unicorn.

"Huh?" This seems to of confused the rest of the ponies in the group, I guess this is not a common occurrence.

The blunt unicorn continues, "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke?" So we are dealing with a dragon with a snoring problem, that doesn't sound healthy. He should find a vet? Doctor? I don't know what with dragons.

The pink bouncing pony then states, "He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all." Now that is just odd, I'm thinking like the pony now.

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire," well at least the white one is optimistic, "What are we meant to do about it?" Yeah what are they going to do about a dragon?

"I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!" Stated the blue pegasus. She really thinks far too much of herself, but she might be right that violence may need to happen.

The purple unicorn quickly shot that idea down, "We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years." Wait, so the leader of this place has asked these girls to go ask a dragon to leave its home. That won't be easy, but if they don't many may die

The yellow pegasus seemed to be a little stunned by this revelation.

"Hmph. Talk about getting your beauty sleep," said the optimistic pony. People could take a lesson from her, on how to remain calm in the face of destruction.

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour," The purple unicorn told the others in the group. What supplies will they need to face a dragon?

"Okay, girls, you heard her," Said the blue pegasus, "The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes?" The other ponies gave there agreement and left. Well it seems that the blue one is good at speeches.

The yellow one stayed behind a bit, and tried to say something, but I couldn't catch what she said before she left. I don't think she wants to do this. I mean, she is going to have to face something that could kill them without even trying.

I really need to learn these girls' names; it is annoying to just think of them as colors with so many colorful ponies around.

After the time had passed, the ponies gathered outside of the library, and the purple unicorn started speaking, "All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall." Well at least this unicorn has some intelligence. Mountain climbing at night would be far too dangerous.

"M-m-mountain?" The yellow pegasus stuttered. Does she have a problem with heights? But she has wings, so what is she afraid of?

The unicorn continues, "The dragon is in that cave at the very top." I look towards the mountain, and see, that this won't be an easy journey for the ponies.

"Looks pretty cold up there," stated the orange pony.

"You bet it is. The higher you go, the chillier it gets," said the blue pegasus. She really isn't helping with the situation.

"Good thing I brought my scarf," the white unicorn states as she puts on said scarf. Out of all of the ponies, this one seems the most reasonable. And the pink one seems to like the scarf as well by her calling it "Pretty".

"Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy," said the blue pegasus again. She really needs to work on her people…pony skills?

The yellow pegasus tries to get the purple unicorn's attention as she is reading the map. "Um, excuse me, Twilight? I know you're busy, but..." Finally a name, the purple one is Twilight.

"Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way," Twilight stated, not paying any attention to the pegasus.

"But if I could just have a second..." The yellow one continues in vain to get Twilight's attention.

"Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that," Twilight continues to ignore her. I thought she already had this planned out.

"So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville," They yellow one tried to say to Twilight. Ponyville? That is just an odd name no matter how you look at it for a town.

"Uh-huh," Twilight absent mindedly agreeing.

Happy, the yellow pony states, "Oh! Good. I'll stay here and-"But is then interrupted by Twilight.

"Wait! You have to come!" Catching what she had just said, "Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy." Wait, so this dragon is a wild animal? This got even more dangerous. Why in the world would this Princess Celestia put this girls in such trouble?

The yellow one tries to speak "I don't think I—" And is once again interrupted.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Spike's got it covered while you're gone." I turn to see a small purple dragon, covered with numerous animals.

"You can count on me!" Stated Spike, before the animals started to get away from him, "Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!"

"I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no!" said the yellow pony, clearly trying to get out of going to the dragon. And it is true that Spike can't do this by the looks of it.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down," stated the blue pegasus. It is rather rude to talk behind someone's back you little bird brain idiot. Well at least I now know the yellow ones name.

"Oh, she's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine," stated Twilight. Such a poor leader. "All right girls, move out!"

Fluttershy tries to protest, but just can't bring herself to do it.

These ponies just are not suited to do this kind of thing. It has been one problem after another. First they ended up wasting a large amount of time because Fluttershy doesn't want to face a possible painful death, so she and the orange pony end up going the long way, and the others have to wait for them. Then there was a jump over a gap, with hundreds of feet below them. I don't blame Fluttershy from being afraid, I would hate that too if I was still alive.

Then there was the avalanche, which was unfortunately caused by Fluttershy when a leaf touched her. Luckily none of them were hurt, but they now had to climb over all of it. I just walked through any of the fallen rocks, one of the perks of being a spirit. And then finally after hours of climbing, they had managed to reach the dragon's cave.

Twilight laid out the plan for what to do in order to get the dragon to leave "Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there." The two gave an affirmatives nod. Twilight continues, "Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack." Applejack then hit to apples into a tree. Apples as a weapon to fight a dragon… "But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?"

The ponies, except for Fluttershy gave nodded

"Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Fluttershy? Oh, come on! Come on!" Twilight now noticed Fluttershy's current petrified state, and tries to force her to go into the cave. " We have to do this! Now! Every second longer that dragon sleeps is another acre of Equestria that is covered in smoke. Ooh!"

For some reason Pinkie found this funny.

"I—I— I can't go in the cave," Fluttershy stuttered.

"Ugh," the others said in exasperation.

"Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too," stated the pegasus. She is really starting to get on my nerves with all of her negative outlook on others.

"I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of…" Fluttershy says, but the last bit is mumbled.

"What's that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm scared of ..." Still mumbled

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I'm scared of dragons!" Fluttershy finally said

"But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals," said trying to convince Fluttershy.

"Yes, because they're not dragons." An extremely good point.

"Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing," stated the blue pegasus. So now she is trying to be supportive.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon. You're not scared of him," stated Pinkie.

"Yes, because he not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!" Wait, so that little purple guy will become something like that one day? Dang.

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" asked Twilight. It is because you guys just won't listen.

"I was afraid to." No, you tried to but they ignored you. These ponies are starting to drive me up the wall.

"All of us are scared of that dragon," Applejack said, trying to comfort Fluttershy

"I'm not!" the blue pegasus said.

"Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of." Well at least this one seems to actually care about who the pony is, and not what she can and can't do.

"I- I- I just... can't." stuttered Fluttershy. This pony needs some help.

"Oh, Fluttershy," as Twilight sees this is going nowhere, "I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing. Right?"

The others nervously agree.

Twilight enters the cave, but I don't follow, I move over towards Fluttershy. She needs to be better motivated to do anything then what they were trying. So I decided to try and communicate with her.

I put a ground at her feet and start to write. 'Why are you afraid?' When Fluttershy sees this she looks around and sees no one or anything that could have done that.

"It—it is a dragon, I am afraid of dragons. They—they are dangerous"

I erase what I wrote and wrote something else. 'Why do you not fear Spike'

She seemed confused by this, "Be—Because Spike is just a baby dragon"

'So when Spike is grown up, you will be afraid of him?'

"Wh-what? No, Spike is nice, and a friend"

'Then how do you know that this dragon is not like Spike?'

"I—I don't"

'Then don't treat it as something dangerous, treat it as a large Spike'

"Bu—but-"

'Fluttershy you must do this or your friends will die'

Fluttershy just sits there staring at that final word, "Wha—no, I go—got to do something" She looks up and sees her friends in a pile, beaten by the dragon.

"How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister." Wow, angry Fluttershy, Standing up to a grown dragon. "Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully. You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not- I repeat- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?"

The dragon whimpered under Fluttershy's stare

"Well?"

"But that rainbow one kicked me." Wait, if it can talk, then why did they think it would be like a wild animal?

"And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures."

"But I—"

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself?" Wow Fluttershy is tough, the dragons looks ready to cry. "There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all," Fluttershy tried to comfort the now sobbing dragon.

The dragon goes back into its cave, and grabs mounds of gold, and flies off.

"You did it! I knew you could do it," exclaimed Twilight.

"Um—yes" Fluttershy looks back to where my writing was, and saw that it was gone. "Yes, I had a good friend to help me." She considers me a friend now? Well, she is one of the nicer beings that I have met here so far.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_Haunting Hour_

**Chapter 5: **Sleepover

For the past two weeks I have been traveling around Ponyville watching the goings on, and learning some of the locals' names. I check up on that crazy group of ponies that went up to the mountain often. And I have learned a good deal about them. But today I saw something that has be befuddled.

Who gave pegasus the power to move the clouds. That is all I want to know. I have been watching as dozens of pegasus have been moving hundreds of clouds together to create a storm. So can pegasus do magic too? Is this weather manipulation their form of magic? I...I think I'm just going to go to the library.

As I drift through Ponyville, I end up at the library just before the rain started. I looked around the main room of the library and saw no sign of Twilight. I just shrug my shoulders and go pick one of the books, and I look at the title: _Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super._ I set the book on the table and started reading the book, and I was surprised at what kind of things existed in this world. There was even a blue flower that could cause practical jokes onto ponies, weird.

I stopped reading when I heard Twilight come down the stairs, and watched her go to the door. "Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity!" she called out the door "Come inside girls, quick."

I saw both Applejack and Rarity enter the library, both with damp coats from the rain. What were they doing outside in this weather?

"Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?" Applejack asked. That is a very good point; won't this thing be one giant target for the lightning?

"It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in!" Twilight answered. Of course, if it doesn't make any sense, then magic is the answer.

"Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation," said Rarity.

"Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality," Applejack quickly following with her thanks.

Rarity then seems to notice the mud covering Applejack's hooves, "Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?"

Applejack goes outside to wash off the mud off of her, mumbling "If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do." I guess the two don't get along well

Twilight then attempts some small talk with Rarity, "Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home."

"It may indeed be a problem."

"Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight," Twilight then seemed to get excited about something, "You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those."

"Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now," Note to self, ponies are bad liars, "Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night - with Applejack."

Twilight was not taking no as an answer when she shoved a book in Rarity's face.

"Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask," Rarity read.

"My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!" Wow Twilight is really… well planned.

"Yes, uh, great," Rarity gives a nervous chuckle

When Applejack reenters the house she finds them doing something that makes no sense to, "What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but its okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?"

"Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion," Rarity answered. That is for skin, these ponies make no sense sometimes.

Twilight just seemed exited that they were having fun, "We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book." She then shoves that book into Applejack's face for her to read.

"Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night," As Applejack attempts to leave lightning strikes nearby, "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell."

"Hurray slumber party!"

Rarity then starts putting that mud onto Applejack's face and cucumbers over her eyes, "Blahch. What in the world is this for?"

"To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course," Rarity explains

Applejack then removes the cucumbers from her eyes, and begins to eat them "Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'!"

"Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting?" Twilight states, "We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun."

"Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, would you?" Rarity said. Is she trying to purposely agitate Applejack?

"Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon?" Applejack counters back at Rarity.

"So do we have an agreement?"

"You betcha," Applejack spits on her hoof, and holds it out for Rarity to shake.

"Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude." Rarity says at Applejack's actions.

"You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves."

"Fortunately, I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult she may be."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony yer ever gonna meet."

"That's not even a word."

Twilight then speaks up to the others, "This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!"

Applejack and Rarity give a weak, "Yay."

This is not going to end well any bit. Just ignore them and continue reading.

I ended up ignoring them while they do all of those sleepover activities. This book is really informative. I did still stop to see what they were doing every so often. I almost laughed when I heard of the "Headless Horse" story. Our version is much better.

They ended up also making some s'mores, and had a pillow fight. I got to say that magic is unfair to use in a pillow fight. Twilight dominated the whole thing. I ended up finishing the book, when I heard something that Twilight said.

"Hey girls, there has been something odd going on in the library recently"

"What do you mean?" asked Rarity.

"I mean I have been noticing that some of the books around here have been reorganizing themselves, and neither I nor Spike have done it" Oh, so she did notice what I have been doing.

"Is this another ghost story Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"No, it's not, and since we are having a sleepover I have decided to try something" Twilight then pulled out a board with a small triangle piece on it. Is that a-"I got this thing from a specialty story back in Canterlot a while back, it is called an Ouija. It is supposed to allow one to speak to spirits"

"Ya' better be not pullin' my hoof Twilight"

"I'm not saying it works, I just want to try it out," Twilight explains. We have an Ouija board. I am going to have some real fun tonight.

(POV Twilight's)

Ok, I set up the board, and dimmed the lights. Now it is time to see if there is any truth to this thing. "Alright, now each of us puts a hoof on the triangle piece and let it move on its own," I explained. "I call forth any spirits that may reside in this building, speak to us." Nothing happened.

"Um Twilight, nothin' is happen'," said Applejack

"Maybe we should ask it a question," suggested Rarity.

"Yeah, alright. Um… is there a spirit with us?" I asked. I am starting to doubt that this will work. But then the wooden piece started moving towards 'Yes'.

We all watched it transfixed. "Twilight, this better not be a joke" said Applejack.

"This isn't me" I said, not moving my eyes from the piece. "Um, who are you?"

The piece then started to move around, spelling the word 'Chrome'.

I am starting to get worried, what if this is real, will with 'Chrome' be angry that we are talking to it?

"Why are you here?" I asked

The piece moved around to spell 'Books'.

It came to the library for books? Do ghost read books? "Why have you been messing with my books?"

'To organize' the letters spelt out

"How—how did you die?" I just had to ask, my curiosity can be a curse sometimes.

'Wooden wolf.' Wooden wolf, does it mean a timber wolf?

"Oh, the poor pony" Rarity states.

"When did this happen?" Applejack asked.

'2 weeks.' I just sat there, 2 weeks? This pony died so recently, does anyone even know that this person died.

"Did you have any friends?" I asked, hoping that no one would be hurt.

'Yes.' There goes that, but if it has a friend we might as well find the pony to tell them.

"Who was your friend?" I feel sorry for whoever I have to tell

'Not was, is.' Wait, 'is'? Does he mean another ghost, or can he communicate with other ponies.

"Ok, who is your friend?" I asked.

'Fluttershy.' I froze, Fluttershy? This thing was, is Fluttershy's friend. Does she know that he is dead? Oh poor Fluttershy.

"I—I think that is enough" Applejack said, unnerved by the spellings.

"Um, yeah, let's just go to bed" Rarity agrees.

(POV Daniel's)

I was smiling. That was so much fun just scaring those 3 with that Ouija board. But you know I never did really talk to Fluttershy since the Dragon incident, I might as well go over to see her, might even brighten her day having a friend over.

So I left the library and head out towards Fluttershy's little place near the edge of the forest. When I got there I saw that there was still some light on, so I just floated right on it. I saw her on the couch bundled in blankets. I wondered why, but when lightning struck, and she hid in the blankets, I understood. I guess even the controllers of weather can still fear it. I decided I could try to comfort her.

I didn't have any way of writing to her, so I was going to have to speak.

"Fluttershy," I whispered, trying not to startle her. But she still jumped at my voice.

"Wh—who is there?" she asked afraid.

"Your friend from the mountain," I said, hoping she would understand.

"Oh, it is you. Sorry, you just startled me," she said, not as scared anymore. "Why are you here and not in the mountains anymore?"

"I don't live in the mountains Fluttershy, I was following you and your friend incase of any danger. As for why I am here, mostly because I was bored and wanted to check up on my friend," I explained.

"Um, I hope you don't me asking but why can't I see you? I can hear you but nothing else"

"Fluttershy promise me that you won't be afraid" I asked, worried that she might think I am a ghost.

"O-ok, I promise."

"Ok, Fluttershy, the reason you cannot see me is because I am a spirit, not a ghost." I try to explain.

"Ok," she seems to of accepted that quite well.

"Fluttershy, are you afraid of me?" I just had to ask.

"No, you helped me and my friends when I was too scared to face the dragon. You are a nice pony." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks Fluttershy, you know I still haven't introduced myself, my name is Daniel, but you can call me Chrome." I said to her

"It is nice to meet you Chrome" she said.

Lightning struck nearby, and Fluttershy cringed, and hid into her blankets again, "Fluttershy, are you scare of the lightning?"

Fluttershy gave a small "Yes."

"Fluttershy, if it makes you feel better I can keep you company till the storm passes," I offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that," she said.

"Fluttershy, it is no problem for me, I don't sleep anymore, and I would be happy to help you out" I said honestly.

"Um, ok. You can stay."

"And Fluttershy you should get some rest, it isn't healthy to stay up too late"

"No, no I am fine; I can sleep later when the storm is over"

She is going to need to get some sleep. I decided to try to comfort her, or at least put her to sleep. I put my hand on her mane, and stroke it a bit to help her relax. She stiffened from the first contact, but soon relaxed after she knew what was going on.

"Fluttershy just go to sleep, I'll be here to keep you safe"

"Hmm…but the lightning" she said, barely awake now. Who would of guess that would of worked.

"Sleep little one, it is time to rest" I said as I continued to stroke her hair, easing her into to sleep. So I was awarded with the sound of Fluttershy's gentle breathing, showing that she was indeed asleep. "Goodnight Fluttershy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **_The story has taken on a life of its own._

**Chapter 6: **Insanity is Poison

It has been about week since the whole Ouija board incident, and not much has actually happened. The three ponies that I pranked still have been going on about their day, but seem to be avoiding Fluttershy. I guess they are just trying to forget what happened.

I'm currently just floating over Ponyville watching the ponies just go about their business. They all look like ant from up here.

Suddenly, Pinkie comes running thorough the town yelling something, but I am too far away to hear it. All that I know is that whatever she said had all of the ponies running into their homes to hide from whatever it was. This seems interesting.

I lower myself towards the ground so that I could get a closer eye on what is going on. I can see Twilight, and Spike walking through the town, maybe I can find out what is going on from them. So I follow the two, and listen to their conversation.

The first thing I hear is "Is it… Zombies?!" from Spike.

Does this place have Zombies? I'm not sure if that would be cool or lame that there are zombie ponies.

"Uh…not very likely," stated Twilight. Not likely? Does that mean that could happen? That's the last thing we need _The Trotting Dead_.

"Not likely…but possible?"

Before Twilight can answer, we can hear someone trying to get their attention, "Psst! Twilight! Spike! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you!" I look over and see Pinkie. Twilight and Spike then go into Sugercube Corner.

"Who?! The zombie pony?" asked Spike.

"Z-Zombie pony?!" Pinkie seemed scared of that idea, or was she humoring him? I can't tell with her.

"Spike! There are no zombie ponies. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Twilight asked, trying to get to the meat of the situation.

"I'm not alone in the dark," said Pinkie. I look around and see a few other ponies in here hiding as well.

Twilight, getting over the surprise everyone is in her,"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?"

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack says as she points out the window.

We looked out of the window and saw a cloaked pony digging in the middle of the street. That was odd. The ponies all gasped when they saw her, except Twilight.

"Did you see her Twilight? Did you see... Zecora?" asked a small child pony. What is the term for them? Fillies I think.

Wait Zecora? That odd zebra I met in the woods?

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name," Applejack told Apple Bloom in a harsh whisper.

"Well, I saw her glance this way..." Twilight said.

"Glance evilly this way," Pinkie added in.

Twilight continues, "... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason."

Applejack seemed offended by that, "No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes," as she shook Apple Bloom

"Did not!" Apple Bloom said shakily

Applejack continued, ignoring her, "So I swept her up and brought her here."

"I walked here myself!"

"For safe keepin'."

"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious." Oh not you too Fluttershy.

"Sinister," added Rainbow

"And spoooooky!" Pinkie chimed in.

We then see Zecora remove her hood, and revel her stripes. And that seems to surprise everyone.

Twilight seemed to be getting annoyed by this, "Will you cut that out?"

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Rarity exclaims. This coming from a unicorn with such freaky hair.

"She's a zebra."

"A what!?" All of the other ponies ask her.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." At least Twilight reads the books in the library. If she didn't she would be doomed. And did Rarity just faint? Little over dramatic.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her!" asked Applejack. Is she xenophobic or something?

Twilight tries to explain, "Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?"

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" she says the last name with fear.

Then the sound of thunder fills the room. What the hell?

"Spike!"

"Uh, sorry," said Spike, surrounded by metal pots and pans.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..." Applejack started

"Animals care for themselves..." continued Fluttershy

"And the clouds move..." added Rainbow

"All on their own!" the three said all together.

So that place is considered bad because it can work without magic? My world must be hell to them. Did Rarity faint again? Is she related to a fainting goat?

Pinkie starts bouncing around the room, "And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!"

"Here we go." Rainbow sighs in exasperation

Then Pinkie starts to sing

"She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out!"

It ended with Pinkie nearly out of breath from her little number.

"Wow. Catchy." Twilight states. I agree, it is.

"It's a work in progress."

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do?"

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville," Rainbow says.

"Oooooh,"Twilight says over dramatically

"Then, she lurks by the stores," Rarity adds

"Oh, my."

"And then, she digs at the ground," Fluttershy ends with.

"Good gracious!" Then Twilight returns to her normal voice, "Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?"

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly," adds Apple Bloom.

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?"

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?" I'm starting to like this filly.

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." And Applejack has to be like this about it.

"I am a big pony!" Apple Bloom argues.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird," says Raindow

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" That is not surprising coming from Fluttershy, she is overly worried.

Pinkie begins to sing her song in the background again. Everyone's voices start to overlap

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Twilight says trying to be the voice of reason.

"Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom said. But of course all of the others ignore her. This ponies need to learn to listen to the children sometimes. I follow her as she leaves the building through the back

I follow her as she tries to catch up to Zecora, but I notice something in front of her. It was those odd flowers from the health book I read. Sorry about this Apple Bloom.

I trip her, so that she doesn't reach the Poison Joke. And by the time she got up, the other ponies showed up.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack calls out, "You get back here right now!" I am starting to not like her.

The other ponies all walked infront of Apple Bloom, and into the Poison Joke.

From across the patch of flowers, we could see Zecora. And she gave them a warning, "Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!"

"Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" said Applejack

"Oh brother," Twilight said tiredly from all of the insanity.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora continues as see left.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Brave words coming from you bird brain.

Applejack turns to her sister,"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?"

Apple Bloom tries to explain, "I...I..." And failing

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?"

"Just like in my song!" Pinkie begins singing her song once again.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight once again tries to bring peace to her friends.

"Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself," said Rainbow. Yes she knows magic, so she should know how it can and can't work bird brain.

Twilight tries to explain to everyone, "My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale."

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true," said the paranoid Applejack

After that little episode I just floated back to the library to continue reading. When you are dead, books are pretty much everything to you.

I end up doing an all-night reading session again, and stopped when I heard some loud talking from above.

Twilight came down stairs with…a floppy horn. But isn't that a bone? How… magic. Sigh

Twilight starts pulling down numerous books to try to find what happened to her. Watching all the books just circulate around is very odd.

She goes through a few books trying to find it, but it is Spike who finds the right book for Poison Joke. But she dismisses it due to its name, and not even the full name, just the first word.

Soon the other ponies of the yesterday group arrived with different alterations, except for Apple Bloom.

Pinkie came in with a swollen discolored tongue.

Then Rainbow with her upside down wings.

Then a very hairy Rarity, she looked like one of those show dogs.

Apple Bloom came in carrying Applejack, a very small Applejack.

And finally Fluttershy, who seemed rather normal, or at least she did till she spoke with a deep voice fit for a jazz singer. I had to leave the room in order to laugh. This was hilarious.

When I came back into the room the group was arguing rather or not this was a curse or not. So I decided to give them a little advice. I moved over to the _Supernaturals_ book and pulled it off, and let it hit the ground with a slam.

The ponies in the room jumped at the loud noise. Well at least it stopped the arguing.

Twilight picked up the book with magic and saw that it was the _Supernatruals, _but she ignored the sign, and just said, "Spike put the books on the shelves better, this could damage the books." You put the book up.

While everyone was startled by the book, I saw Apple Bloom leave the library. I had a guess where she was going, and it was better to watch her, then listen to these girls arguing.

I followed Apple Bloom as she went to Zecora's hut on the path from the other day, but oddly enough the Poison Joke was gone, odd.

When she reached Zecora's hut she knocked on the door, and told her everything that had happened to the others, and she got to work making a cure. But she didn't have everything she needed, so she sent out Apple Bloom to gather some herbs.

But before Apple Bloom left, she said something odd…er, "Be careful young Apple Bloom, there is a human on the prowl, and to meet it would be quite foul." What? Why would she think I was on the prowl?

Apple Bloom just nodded her head, and head out to Zecora's supply shed. I was going to follow her, when I heard someone else. I looked over the hut, and saw the rest of the ponies. And honestly, it was well worth it for what I saw.

Fluttershy was singing Pinkie's song in her new deep voice. She sounded good too.

Then they started murmuring to each other again, and you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know why they were here. I saw them burst into Zecora's front door, and started raiding her hut. Applejack riding Rainbow ended up crashing into the cure for the Poison Joke.

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" Oh god, they got Twilight to believe this stuff too.

"You made me look ridiculous," said Rarity

"You made me sound ridiculous!" yelled Fluttershy. I actually think it sounded pretty good with the song.

Pinkie made some incoherent words.

"You ruined my horn!" Twilight accuses.

Zecora quickly defended herself, "How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?"

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us." Bird brain, just shut up.

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!"

"Where is Apple Bloom!?" Twilight demanded

Said Apple Bloom entered the through the busted door, "Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for," she notices the other ponies, "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

Applejack: [gasp] Apple Bloom! You're okay!

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Twilight exclaimed.

This had both Zecora and Apple Bloom laughing

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." Using her own words against her, clever girl.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse." She did, just accept it Twilight.

"This isn't a curse."

Zecora explains, "If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact."

Apple Bloom added helpfully, "It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke."

Applejack was confused by this, "What in the hay does that mean?"

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh," Zecora explains to her.

"... Will somepony please talk normal?"

"I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Apple Bloom, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us," Twilight translate.

Applejack didn't like that little crack, "LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny."

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" asked Rainbow

"And the chanting?" Asked Fluttershy

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity continued.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'," said Zecora, pointing to the respective mask. Cool mask.

"Not welcoming at all, if you ask me."

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme," Zecora continues.

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asked, slowly coming back to reality.

"Looky here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" said Apple Bloom

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

"Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library," Zecora shows Twilight the same book I tried to get her to read.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside."

Zecora chuckles, "Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Apple Bloom laughed from that joke.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" asked Twilight, sanity finally returning.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville," rhymed Zecora.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed," Apple Bloom continues

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that," Twilight says.

All of the ponies ended up being cured of their ailments, and they thanked Zecora for her understanding, and forgiveness.

I went back to the library when they got the cure, they may be ponies, but I'm still not going to spy on girls bathing. And also while there I did a little joke of my own.

I set another book on the table and started reading it, till Twilight came back from the bath. She then went to the shelf that held the Supernaturals book, and pulled it down so she could read it. But she notices a little sticky note on the cover.

'I tried to tell you –Chrome'


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** _I am going to be trying post an episode a day. If I can't fit him into the episode, I will just do some haunts._

**Chapter 7:** Invasion

Twilight can be so amusing to watch sometimes.

Tomorrow, Princess Celestia going to be visiting Ponyville and Twilight is in a state of panic. She was currently trying to make everything perfect inside of the library, which means she was telling Spike what to do.

"Oh! Hurry up, Spike! This place isn't gonna clean itself," Yep tell Spike to clean up your mess

Spike counters,"It also didn't mess itself up,"

Ignoring Spike, "Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow!"

"I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit," Yeah, so what is with all the worry?

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter," Yeah, he is having a hard time cleaning up your mess, use some of your magic to help out.

"Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time-wooah hoaw! Aw," A pile of books collapse.

"Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around," I'm starting to wonder if she does this really for the Princess, or for her own OCD.

"You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet," Yeah, Twilight is more of an obstacle than help.

"Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming," Lazy unicorn

"Or maybe I should..." Spike tries to interject, but Twilight already left.

Normally I would follow Twilight, but I felt some pity for Spike trying to clean up all of this mess. So I decided to stay, and let the library have a third visit from Chrome. I start removing some books from the stacks around the room, and begin to put them on the shelves. By the time I put up the 7th, I saw that Spike stopped working, and stared opened mouth at the floating books.

I decided to still have a little fun with the guy, so I picked up Twilight's feather duster, and handed it to Spike, and he took it, just staring at it. And now here comes the fun part.

I went behind Spike, and in a harsh whisper, I said "Clean!" And Spike nearly jumped out of his scales, and quickly started to get to cleaning. I love scaring people sometimes.

After a few hours of cleaning in the library, Spike ended up getting tired, and fell asleep. So I just picked up the guy, and laid him in this little bed. It was a sort time latter that Twilight showed up with a bug in her mane.

I guess they don't have as big a problem with bugs as humans due.

Twilight sighs, "The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow,"

Spike just snores away, not responding in anyway. But that little bug makes some kind of weird noise.

"Oh," Twilight yawns, "what's there to worry about?"

As she fell asleep I ended up leaving the library so I could see the decorations. Honestly, it looks like the locals have done a really good job. It looked like they were going to have some kind of festival.

While floating around, I noticed Pinkie running around. I float down to see what all of the rush was about. As I floated above her, I could hear her talking to herself.

"Got to find a trombone, accordion, harmonica, banjo, tambourine, and cymbals, must find them before the bugs take over." Bugs? Did she mean that little thing Twilight had?

While Pinkie maybe a little insane, she still did what she did for a reason. And if what she said is true, we need to deal with these bugs. I guess she is going to go in the order she stated, so I will start from the end.

As the sun begins to rise, I have only managed to get the tambourine, and the banjo. I think Pinkie had already found some of the others, which ones we are missing, I think are the cymbals, and the harmonica.

I was floating by the library trying to find one of those two things, I heard Twilight screaming. I went into the library, and the first thing I saw was a swarm of those little bugs. Twilight had managed to capture most of them into her saddle-bags, but there were still a few stragglers.

These things seem to multiply like crazy. Pinkie was right, these bug are dangerous. I floated back outside, and decided to try and the two missing instruments. I floated over to Rarity's place to see if I could find anything there.

When I went inside, I saw another swarm of bugs. Oh great, how many of these things are there?

"Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my boutique!" I'm guessing that is Rarity. If she things they are gross, then why did she have them around?

Pinkie soon entered "Look Rarity, Applejack loaned me a harmonica. Isn't that great?"

Well that is another one down, now all we need to do is find the cymbals, and I need to show Pinkie my stash of instruments.

Pinkie gasps at the sight of all the bugs, "And not a moment too soon."

"Ugh, Pinkie, I'm a little busy right now," said Rarity.

"And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time," Actually not too much left.

"Please, Pinkie, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem,"

"You've got a real problem alright. And a banjo is the only answer!" Pinkie leaves to go find some of my instruments.

Since she is now looking for my instrument, I suppose it is time to show here where they are. I left the shop, and followed Pinkie, and started to guide her.

"Pinkie" I said.

"Huh, who is there?" asked Pinkie

"A friend here to help"

"Oh, a friend, but wait I haven't thrown you a party yet, are you new around her, I don't think I have ever seen you. But you are invisible, so of course I couldn't see you. How do you do that?" Pinkie said in her excited voice.

"Time for answers latter, for now follow me so I can you" I grabbed one of her hoofs, and led her to a barrel that I have been putting my instrument in. "Here Pinkie, I hope this helps."

She looks in the barrel, and pulls out the instruments, "Yay! This makes it so much easier now! Thank you Mister Ghost"

"No problem Pinkie, and call me Chrome"

"Already, thanks for the help Chromie, I got to find the rest of the instruments, bye," She said as she zoomed off.

I couldn't help but chuckle from Pinkie's behavior. It is hard not to like her. From the looks of it, she was heading out towards Fluttershy's place. I floated that was as well, and I was greeted by an odd site, a tornado of those multi-colored bugs.

I don't think that is going to end well. I saw Pinkie near the tornado with the some cymbals. But the tornado took them from her, and nearly hit something inside the storm. The tornado dissipated, and Rainbow dash could be seen. I guess she created the tornado.

I moved closer to the group, to hear what they were saying.

"I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done," Pinkie said. Great just when we finally found one, we lost it.

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-ee! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette?" Pinkie started to ramble.

""Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few apples short of a bushel," Applejack states. Applejack is quite rude sometimes.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you just slow down and listen to me!" Pinkie shouts, "Well at least Chromie believes me," she says to herself, and goes off to collect any missing instruments.

I knew I could trust Pinkie to get this job done, but now I had to worry about the other girls. They were not thinking smart anymore.

So I floated into Ponyville to witness Twilight using some form of magic on the bugs. The bugs all seem to stop for a moment, and then they stated to get the town itself.

Wow Twilight, you may of destroyed all of Ponyville.

As this went on, the bugs continued to eat away what was left of Ponyville, and some of the other ponies went to go defend their homes from this swarm of eaters. That ended in disaster as well.

Twilight ended up going insane, "Oh no, here she comes." Ponies screaming in the background. "Okay, here's the plan. Rainbow Dash, you distract them,"

Rainbow is being chased by a swarm of bugs, "YAAAA!"

"Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute," Twilight is crazier than Pinkie, "Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over!"

Suddenly polka music fills the air. Pinkie is marching through the town as a one pony band.

"Pinkie? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense?" Twilight starts, but soon notices the bugs following Pinkie, "Look."

Twilight, along with the other main ponies follow Pinkie as she leds the bugs back into the Everfree Forest. While Pinkie is doing this, Princess Celestia arrives; honestly I didn't not expect her to be a giant white horse, and what is with that mane?

Then the Princess starts to speak, "Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil."

Twilight bow to her, "Hello, princess."

"So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends," Celestia then notices the bugs being led by Pinkie going to the forest.

"So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic?" asked Twilight, trying to downplay what happend

"Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable," No, they are locus. Kill them now.

"They're not that adorable," states Rainbow

"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit," A parade? Is she that dense, or is she joking?

"Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade," Twilight seems please with her thinking.

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation," Oh, she knew all along. Did she do that on purpose? Wait, Fillydelphia? ...Not even going to start on that

"An... infestation?" Twilight seemed to understand her meaning.

"Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Twilight, to have to put you all through so much trouble,"

"Trouble? What trouble?" The bugs, the destruction of property, possible food shortages, tell me when to stop.

"Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?"

"My... report?"

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship?"

"Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives..." a loud cymbals crash in the background, "Even when they don't always seem to make sense."

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other,"

"Thank you, princess," Then the Princess got back on her carriage, and left. Well that was all a waste of time

"Hey, what happened to the princess?" Pinkie, oblivious to all that just happened

"Emergency in Fillydelphia."

"Some sort of infestation," added Rainbow.

"Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel,"

"I think the princess can handle it," Twilight says. Does that mean she could have stopped all of this?

"So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie?" asked Applejack

"Well, DUH! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you,"

"We know, Pinkie Pie, and we're sorry we didn't listen," Twilight says.

The others give their apologies as well.

"You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you,"

"Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me," said Pinkie

"You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville," said Twilight, and then we look at Ponyville,"...Or not."

Pinkie plays a sad trombone, and then laughs at all this. "This was a really fun day, I hope I can play with Chromie again," then she just bounces off. Leaving some stunned ponies.

"Did she say…?"Asked Twilight.

"Yes…"Applejack said.

"Good for him, he is making new friends," said Fluttershy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** _I am currently on painkiller, so sorry if I start to ramble, damn wisdom teeth._

**Chapter 8: **Magical Music?

The ponies just keep getting odder and odder.

I found out that today is supposed to be the last day of winter, and I don't mean the season naturally changes. What I mean is that these ponies have to manually change the season. I pity all those out in the cold having to deal with this.

But soon, things got even weirder.

I was floating over a gathering of ponies that were getting their assignments from the Mayor, each divided into 3 groups. But it was when the ponies were dismissed to their jobs the oddity happened.

They started to sing, and I don't mean like some humming or little group singing. I mean a full blown musical number.

Rainbow was the first to start.

Rainbow: _Three months of winter coolness_

_And awesome holidays_

Pinkie: _We've kept our hoovsies warm at home_

_Time off from work to play_

Applejack: _But the food we've stored is runnin' out_

_And we can't grow in this cold_

Rarity: _And even though I love my boots_

_This fashion's getting old_

Twilight: _The time has come to welcome spring_

_And all things warm and green_

_But it's also time to say goodbye_

_It's winter we must clean_

_How can I help? I'm new, you see_

_What does everypony do?_

_How do I fit in without magic?_

_I haven't got a clue!_

Choir: _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

Applejack_: 'Cause tomorrow spring–_

Rainbow_: –is here!_

Choir_: 'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Rainbow_: Bringing home the southern birds_

_A Pegasus' job begins_

_And clearing all the gloomy skies_

_To let the sunshine in_

_We move the clouds_

_And we melt the white snow_

Rainbow and Pinkie: _When the sun comes up_

_Its warmth and beauty will glow!_

Choir: _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Rarity: _Little critters hibernate_

_Under the snow and ice_

Fluttershy: _We wake up all their sleepy heads_

_So quietly and nice_

Rarity: _We help them gather up their food_

_Fix their homes below_

Fluttershy: _We welcome back the southern birds_

Fluttershy and Rarity: _So their families can grow!_

Choir: _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! _

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! _

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! _

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Applejack: _No easy task to clear the ground_

_Plant our tiny seeds_

_With proper care and sunshine_

_Everyone it feeds_

_Apples, carrots, celery stalks_

_Colorful flowers too_

_We must work so very hard_

Applejack, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest_: It's just so much to do!_

Choir: _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

Pinkie Pie: _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

Choir: _'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Twilight Sparkle: _Now that I know what they all do_

_I have to find my place_

_And help with all of my heart_

_Tough task ahead I face_

_How will I do without my magic_

_Help the Earth pony way_

_I wanna belong so I must_

_Do my best today,_

_Do my best today!_

Choir: _Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

Twilight Sparkle: _'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here_

_'Cause tomorrow spring is here!_

Wow, just wow. I don't have the slightest idea how that all worked out, but sounded wonderful. Is this musical thing something normal, or was this pre-planned? And how did they get The Doctor to agree to be apart of this? Too many questions.

After that musical number I decided to find out what the main ponies were doing.

The first one I found was Rainbow, it seems that she is in charge of weather control, so she had to lead other pegasus to either kick away the clouds, or help the bird migrate back.

Why, oh why did she think sending Derpy was a good idea, it is just going to bite her in the flank, mark my words.

I have nothing wrong with Derpy, she is a nice mare from what I have seen, but she is very accidental prone. But I have noticed something weird; I can sometimes see two Derpys running around. Does she have a twin sister?

Enough of that, the next pony I found was Rarity, she was building bird's nest… Were birds really too lazy to make their own, or are the ponies just trying to keep Rarity busy? Knowing how she behaves, she might have just complained too much about how dirty she would get working.

I cannot see Rarity doing much manual labor unless it was towards fashion.

The next pony I stopped to see was Fluttershy, and Twilight was with her. It turns out that Fluttershy and some other ponies had to go wake up the animals from their hibernation. Normally I would have found this too to be odd before I found out why.

I knew I could actually talk to Fluttershy to get some answers, so I did.

"Hello Fluttershy," I said. Fluttershy didn't jump at my sudden voice after this happening every so often.

"Oh, hello Chrome, how are you?" Fluttershy asked. Is it redundant to ask how a dead person how they are?

"I'm doing well, just checking to see what everyone is doing. Hey Flutters, why do you guys have to wake up these animals? Can't they wake up on their own?"

"Oh no, we can't do that. When the pegasus break the clouds, the sun melts the snow, and could flood the poor animals homes." That oddly made sense.

"Do you need any help?" I'm a spirit I could just pop right in.

"No, no, we are doing quite fine, sorry," she said apologizing.

Before I could say anything we heard somepony yelling. We turn find Twilight running from a snake den, then into a bat cave, then a tree to get stung by bees, and then a skunk den. Animals hate Twilight.

After that bit, I went off to find out what Applejack was doing. I floated over her farm and found dozens of ponies plowing the snow off the fields. I also numerous baskets full of seeds for a variety of food crops.

Did they plan on planting these seeds even with the ground so cold? And what of the runoff from the all the snow, it would flood the seeds if planted? These ponies make no sense to me, so I decide to go find the one pony that I can understand.

"Hey Pinkie," I said to the skating pony.

I ended up finding Pinkie skating on one of the local lakes.

"Oh, hi Chromie! What brings you out here?" She asked excitedly

"Just checking up on everyone. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh, I am skating to cut up the ice, so that it melts faster, come join me!" she offered, pointing to a pair of abandoned skates. Might as well, I already checked up on everyone, so I'm free.

I ended up putting on the skates and joined Pinkie. It would be odd to anyone seeing Pinkie skating was another pair going on it's own.

While skating Pinkie asked me a question, "Why do you use only two skates? Wouldn't it be easier if you had one for each leg?" Ah that is right, she thinks I am a pony.

"That is because I only have two legs."

"Why do you have two legs? I thought ponies had 4?"

"That is because I am not a pony, Pinkie." I told her.

"Ooohhh, then what are you?"

"I am a human" When she heard me say that she slipped on the ice.

"A human? You mean one of those monsters from pony tales?" Monster?

"I am human, but what do you mean monster?" Is this why Zecora was afraid of me?

"Yeah, humans are creature that were created during the reign of Discord, they were said to be vicious, mean, and evil. It is said that they chaos is in their very nature. But you don't seem to be that way." Discord? Didn't I read about him in the history books? He was like, the god of chaos.

"Um, as far as I know, I am not a monster. And my kind has never heard of this Discord before. I only learned of that thing recently."

She smiles, "That is good to know, I was worried for a moment that you were some monster that would feast on the flesh of ponies."

"Pinkie two things: One I am a spirit, I don't eat, and secondly, ew." She laughed at that.

We ended up finishing this lake while we were talking so I decided to go find how Twilight was doing, she was rather hopeless when I last saw her. "Bye Pinkie, I have to go check up on Twilight, and see if she hasn't buried the down in snow yet."

"Alright bye Chromie, and don't worry I still haven't forgotten your party!" She said to me while I floated away.

I ended up in Ponyville to find Applejack and Fluttershy arguing about something, the oddities continue.

"Stop," Fluttershy said to Rainbow.

"Go," said Applejack

"Stop."

"GO!"

"STOP!"

Rainbow, having enough of this argument, "Ugh! Make up your minds!"

Then the Mayor shows up, "Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late for spring last year, and the year before that, and the year before that." So it usually this chaotic? I guess Twilight didn't do anything out of the normal around here then.

I heard Twilight in the bush nearby, "Did she say late?"

"I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt," Hey, I thought we did a pretty good job, "The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one,"

Rarity was sobbing while working on a messed up looking bird house.

"And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees... This isn't good, not at all!"

"And it's gonna be all to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds all planted," Applejack added. True, if they don't plant anything we maybe looking at a famine.

"Chillax Applejack, we're bustin' our chops as fast as we can," Rainbow told her.

"No, not fast, we have to wake animals slowly," Fluttershy said. When something she cares about needs help, she is willing to argue about it.

Oh, here comes Big Mac, "Uh, AJ?" He said a little nervously.

"Oh good gravy, Caramel lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup," Simple words that say it all.

A pegasus then came up to Rainbow, "Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!"

"Oh that featherbrain. Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?" Wow, call me physic.

Ponies were starting grumble and complain about all their misfortune, and the idea of failing again.

The Mayor tried to put a stop to this, "Stop this at once. We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be more organized,"

"Stop, everypony!" Twilight suddenly shouted, coming out of the bush. But was ignored, "Stop!" Still being ignored, she used her magic to grab a bird, and have it emit a loud chirp. To ponies believe in animal cruelty?

"Sorry," she apologizes to the bird as it flies off, "I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job,"

Wow, I guess Twilight did end up finding her little nitch after all. She had single hoofedly brought order to all of the chaos, and got it all working smoothly again. She would make a good President, if she didn't panic when a plan didn't work. But even then she would be better than most others.

Twilight Sparkle 2016.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's notes: I am skipping Call of the Cutie, since it doesn't really deal with the main ponies.

**Chapter 9:** Smoke on the Water

Well, I have been here for about 5 months now, and I still don't understand this world. I mean, how can it go from winter, to spring, to fall? Do they just mix and match the seasons to suit their needs? Is that why the weather is so messed up?

I have been watching the local ponies getting ready for 'Running of the Leaves'. It is some kind of marathon that removes the leaves off all the autumn trees, due to the speed of the ponies. When it comes to this world, just throw all the laws of nature right out the window.

While these ponies were working on the marathon, I noticed some of the ponies leaving. I follow the leaving ponies, and found them going to Applejack's farm. There I saw a large gathering of ponies, which seemed to be cheering about something.

When I got up higher to see what was going on, I saw both Applejack, and Rainbow trying to buck Spike off of their back. It was Rainbow's go, and she bucked Spike right off. That has got to hurt.

I continued watching the competition go on, which I found out to be for the title of Iron Pony, this should be fun.

There were quite a large number of challenges that the two had to do:

Calf Roping, with Spike as the calf, Applejack won that easily and Rainbow tied herself up in a tree. How the hell?

Some kind of ball act, which Applejack had loss this time, and Rainbow showing off with multiple balls.

Throwing a Bale of Hay, which Applejack won again.

They then did some arm-wrestle (leg-wrestle?) challenge, which Rainbow won, surprisingly.

These game continued on it the usually fashion, but it changed once they had tied at 5-5. Rainbow decided to do whatever it took to win.

During a Push-up challenge, Rainbow was about to lose, so she used her wings to help her.

And thus the wing wins continue, for the most part.

Rainbow used her wings to keep the baby chicks on her back during a Mud Run. She used them to give her an extra boost while doing the Long Jump. By the time of the Tug of War, I was getting annoyed by Rainbow's actions. So I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

I floated over to the two athletes, just as Rainbow was lifting Applejack up in the air by the rope. Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed the rope, and yanked it down. Rainbow was pulled from the air, and ended up on the mud, and Applejack landed on her. That is karma for you.

Rainbow got out of the mud, and then shook it off herself, and looked at the Scoreboard, 14-6. With her still as the victor.

"Woo-hoo! I win by a landslide. I am the Iron Pony!" Rainbow cheered.

"Only 'cause you cheated," Applejack accurately accused.

"What?" Rainbow asked, feigning innocence

"You used your wingpower to help you win over half those contests."

"Sounds like sour apples to me." And you are a dirty cheat.

"Are you sayin' you didn't use your wings?"

"Well... no. But you never said I couldn't use my wings."

"I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair."

"I still would have won even without my wings," Rainbow gloated. Just accept it Rainbow, you nearly lost most of those, even with your wings. Without them, you are doomed.

"Hah! Prove it," Applejack challenged her.

"Gladly. How?"

"Tomorrow is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves. I challenge you to race me in it,"

"Heh! Easy shmeasy." If you so much as use your wings at any part, I am gluing them to your back.

Applejack, making sure Rainbow doesn't try to cheat again,"Hold on! There is one condition: the point is to run, so no wings allowed."

"No wings? No problem."

They both spat on their hoof, and shook on it, sealing the agreement.

Well then, looks like I got some spying to do, to make sure this race is fare.

When night had fallen, and Twilight was in the library reading and idea struck me. I went over to one of the many books on the selves, and found what I was looking for, _How to Run_. I then I took the book, and pushed it off the shelf to let it fall to the ground.

When it hit the ground, Twilight jumped, and looked around in alarm, and then noticed the book. She read the title, and looked around the room, and put down the book on top of her current book. She then proceeded to read it.

Good to see that she learned from that note. When something falls, read it. And it would also be good for Twilight to get some real exercise.

I ended up following Twilight when she left the library, and headed to the races.

"Twilight, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the race," Spike said.

"Why are you so excited about the race? It's only for ponies," Twilight told him.

"Yeah, but I'm hoping I can be the announcer again. Just listen: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the annual Running of the-," Spike started, but was inturrpted.

"Welcome to the annual Running of the Leaves! This is Pinkie Pie, your official p-eye-in-the-sky announcer," announced Pinkie in a hot air balloon. Where did she get that, and how could she afford that? I guess bakers get paid well.

"Sorry, Spike. I guess that job's already taken," Twilight said

"As everypony knows, the Running is a very important tradition, for without it, the autumn leaves of Equestria would never fall. So get ready, ponies. The Running of the Leaves will begin in five minutes."

I decided to float on ahead, to see how Rainbow and Applejack was doing. I found Applejack first, but Rainbow made her appearance known.

"Pardon me, excuse me. Make way for the Iron Pony," Rainbow said as she approached Applejack

"The Iron Phony, you mean," Applejack quipped

"So, Applejack, you ready to win second place?"

"I'm ready to run a good, clean race,"

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow just finding what Applejack saying annoying.

"You are not allowed to use your wings," Applejack reminded her

Rainbow Dash: I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back.

From the look on Applejack's faces, she is going to regret that.

Yep, she does. Applejack ended up tying Rainbow's wings up, with them pinned to her body, and she didn't do it do gentely.

"Trussed up like a turkey. Well, a turkey who can't fly, that is," Applejack joked.

"Very funny," Rainbow stated.

"'Least now we know we're racin' fair and square,"

Then came the trumpets to alert the races to get ready.

"Racers! Please take your positions!" said Pinkie from her ballon

As the races got to the starting line, I saw Twilight approaching, but so did the others.

"Twilight? What in tarnation are you doin' up here?" Applejack asked.

"I'm racing," Twilight said simply.

Rainbow laughed, "Good one, Twilight."

"I'm not joking," Twilgith said, somewhat offended.

"What? You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead," And you are a bird brain.

"I am not an egghead, I am well-read," Twilight defended herself.

Applejack snickers," But have you ever run a race?"

Well, no," Twilight admitted, "But I do know a lot about running."

"And you know this from..." Rainbow said, setting Twilight up.

"I've read several on the subject,"

"What'd you read, "The Egghead's Guide to Running"? Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up?" Rainbow started laughing, "Get it? Eye muscles."

Twilight was insulted, "Scoff if you must, Rainbow. But the Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition, and since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself."

"Well, I think that's just dandy, Twilight. Good luck," Applejack snickered.

"Yeah. See you at the finish line... Tomorrow," Rainbow continuing putting Twilight down.

Seeing I all I was going to see was just running ponies, I decided to float up to Pinkie's balloon to get a better view.

"All right, ponies, are you ready?" Pinkie announced.

"Get set," Spike continued.

The starting bell went off, and the ponies ran.

"And they're off!" Pinkie announced. She then turns to speak to the crowd, "Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves! You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running. No, that's left to My Little Ponies."

"Why, yes, Pinkie, it's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall," Spike explained.

"Ugh. Those lazy, lazy leaves," Pinkie insulting the leaves, "But this year, the run is about more than the weather. It's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it: Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"You know, Pinkie, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle. Trying to prove who's the most athletic,"

"Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge"," Pinkie started to ramble.

"Yes, it... does. What?" Spike said getting confused. No more rhymes, I have had my fill with Zecora.

"And I like fudge. But if I eat too much fudge I get a pudge and then I can't budge," Ugh, I hate rhyming.

"So... no fudge?" Spike asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I had a big breakfast. Let's check in with our two competitive ponies, Applejack and Rainbow Dash," she floated the balloon to follow the two.

"Having come fast out of the gate, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are evenly matched running neck in neck. But what's this? Applejack is making a move, she's now ahead by a nose. But Rainbow Dash won't let Applejack have it and takes the lead. She's ahead by half a nose. Or maybe three quarters of a nose. No, about sixty-three point seven percent of a nose... Roughly speaking," Pinkie starting to ramble again.

Pinkie continues, "Applejack sees this move and pushes forth with her strong workhorse legs slinking ahead by three hundred and fifty noses," How long is a nose anyway?

We just continued to float above the race, I noticed that Applejack had seemed to fall to the ground, and Rainbow just continued running. Soon, other ponies ran by while Applejack recovered. I saw Twilight walking at a normal pace, and stopped to talk to Applejack. I have no idea what she said, but Applejack soon was off running again.

We floated down further the track ,and saw Applejack gaining some ground.

"I don't believe it. After a huge setback, Applejack is back at the front of the pack," Spike announced.

"She's the head of the pack, all right. The pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas! Oh wait, why would Applejack take some poor kitty's PJs? That's not very sporting of her," Pinkie said randomly.

"Oookay... Let's get back to the race."

Down below Applejack and Rainbow were continuing to try to pass one another, but soon Rainbow tripped, and fell to the ground, and Applejack continued running.

So now Rainbow was falling behind, while the other ponies were passing her by.

Once again I saw Twilight come up, and she talked to the fallen pony, but Rainbow soon left.

After about another half hour of racing, it was getting rather boring, Rainbow was still behind.

"Welcome back, Ponyvillians, it's me, Pinkie Pie," Ow, Pinkie, right in my ear.

"And Spike. Looks like Rainbow is doing her best to catch up," Spike added

"I'm not sure how ketchup is going to help her in this contest. Now, in a hot dog eating contest it can make them doggies nice and slippery, but personally I prefer mustard. How about you, Spike?"

"Uh... I... like... pickles?" You have spent far too long with vegetarians, and how does Pinkie know about hot dogs?

"Aaand it looks like Applejack has found herself in quite a pickle as Rainbow overtakes her,"

Rainbow finally caught up to Applejack, and passed her by.

"As the racers enter Equestria's Whitetail Wood, Rainbow Dash is back in the lead," Spike announced.

The show going on down below was getting interesting as the two tried to find unique ways to get past the other. I saw them using bees, and tree sap to gain the lead. Rainbow even changed a directional sign, so the Applejack would take the wrong path.

Fortunately, Rainbow did change the sign, so that the other racers would go the right way. Oddly enough, Rainbow stayed there for a bit till Twilight stopped to talk to her, and then Rainbow started running again.

While the balloon continued to float along, we found Applejack up on a cliff, I guess that is where Rainbow sent her.

"Applejack, what are you doing up here?" Pinkie asked.

"There aren't even any trees," Spike said.

Applejack was quite confused as well, "Er, no, but the sign's pointed this way... Rainbow. Mind giving me a lift?"

So Pinkie ended up throwing a rope to Applejack, so that we could take her back to the real track.

When we got close, we could hear Rainbow, "What the hay?! You said no flying!"

"No, I said no wings," Applejack said as she dropped to the ground.

The two end up in a tussle, due to the idea of possibly losing.

"I must say, Spike, that this has been the most interesting Running of the Leaves in Equestria history!" Pinkie said

"With the most interesting announcing," Spike added. With Pinkie, everything becomes more interesting."

"But it isn't the running that's been fascinating. It's the lack of running!"

Twilight ended up coming by soon enough, and talked to the two athlete, and they ran off soon again.

"Once again, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are neck in neck, jockeying for position. Applejack inches ahead, now it's Rainbow, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack—" Pinkie said as the two fight for their place ahead of the other.

The two athletes started ramming into each other, trying to push the other off the track.

"Oh no, she di'int!" Spike said

"Oh yes, she di'id!" Pinkie added.

At some point, the ropes the help Rainbow's wings go untie, so she tried to use them to get ahead. But Applejack jumped on her, to prevent her from getting farther. They ended up tumbling over the finish line, all the while Pinkie was saying, "It's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, it's Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash—"

"You tied!" Spike announced to the two, as they came to the ground.

Applejack and Rainbow both exclaimed, "Tied?!"

"For first?" Applejack asked.

"For last!" Pinkie said.

"LAST?"

"Then who won?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight then came up to them wearing a metal

"YOU?" Both Applejack, and Rainbow exclaimed

"Oh no, but I did get fifth place, which is rather good considering I've never run a race before," Twilight said. Fifth place, not bad Twilight.

"What? How's that even possible?" asked Applejack

"You ran so slow, and looked at the scenery," said Bird Brain

"Exactly. I paced myself, just like my book said. Then at the end, when all the other ponies were worn out, I sprinted to the finish," Twilight explained. Work smarter, not harder.

"I don't believe it. Twilight beat us,"

"Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy,"

"You're right, Twilight. Our behavior was just terrible," Applejack admitted. Now I am going to think of a punishment for Applejack as well for cheating.

"We weren't very good sports," Rainbow also admitted.

"Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned." What the? Princess Celestia showed up? Doesn't she have royal duties to do or something?

"Princess Celestia?!" Rainbow and Applejack exclaimed.

"W... What are you doin' here?" Applejack stuttered.

"Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves," Princess Celestia explained.

"I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sport, Princess,"

"That's all right, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition."

"It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition," Twilight said.

"Exactly, Twilight. Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered,"

"Why, Princess, I bet we can knock those leaves down for you lickety-split. Whaddya say, friend? Wanna go for another run?" Applejack offered to Rainbow.

"I'd love to stretch my legs," Rainbow said as they both ran off down the track.

Enjoy your time now; I will get you before tomorrow's morning light.

I floated over to where Pinkie was standing, "Hey Pinkie."

"Oh, hi Chromie. Did you enjoy the race, it was so fun!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yes I did see it, and I also saw Rainbow and Applejack cheating, so I plan on pranking them to teach them a lesson."

"You like pranks, me too. We could pull some really great pranks, especially since you are invisible, and such," Pinkie said excitedly.

"That would be fun, if you ever got some prank planned, you can usually find me in the library. Oh, and Pinkie do you have some glue I could use?" I asked.

"Sure do, here," she said, as she pulled out a jar of glue from her hair. She then hands it to me.

"Thanks Pinkie, now I got to do some planning to get those two."

(Third Person's Perspective)

As a new morning rises over Ponyville, two ponies will find themselves victims of a prank.

Over at Rainbow's cloud house, the young pegasus is getting ready to leave her home, and head out to find a nice spot to practice her aerial stunts.. But once she jumps off, she notices something wrong, as she can't move her wings. Noticing the problem, she turns and clings to the cloud ground of her house to stop her from falling.

"What the buck? What is wrong with my wing?" Rainbow exclaims, trying to pull her wings from her body. She then notices a note stuck to her wing. It will be a few hours before someone comes to find her trapped on the cloud.

Now over at Sweet Apple Acres, another pony falls victim to a similar prank.

As Applejack wakes up, and tries to leave her room, she falls face first. She tries to figure out what just happens, when she figures out her hoofs are glued to the floor.

"Wha' in tarnation?" she asked as she notices a note, that is an exact copy of the one Rainbow received. She looks at the note and sees what it says:

'I don't like cheaters. Ponies I don't like get pranked. You have been warned. –Chrome.'


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:** _Watermelon. _

**Chapter 10: **Clothing Drama.

Another day in Ponyville, another day surrounded by insane ponies.

Today was a rather normal day, me just floating around the library, reading a book on the table. Twilight getting ready to go out and do something that may jeopardize her ideals, friendship, and health.

Now that I think about it, following her maybe more fun than hanging around the library.

So I end up following Twilight to Rarity's Carousel Boutique, and there we also ran into Applejack oddly enough. We went up to where Rarity does her sowing, and designing.

Applejack was the first to speak, "Howdy, Rarity!"

"Shh... Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight said, trying not to disturb Rarity.

"What do you think she's makin'?" Maybe a dress, after all that is what she does for a living.

"Looks like a dress."

"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity asked, having enough of them talking.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala," Twilight explained, while holding up a very plain looking dress. Wait, the Grand Galloping Gala? Is that like the Running of the Leves?

"Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing," Oddly enough I agree. I'm not really into fashion and all. "You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!" Rarity told her.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine," Twilight said.

"Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress,"

"But..." Twilight tried, and failed to convince Rarity otherwise.

"Not another word! I won't take no for an answer," Rarity insisted.

"Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful," Twilight said.

Rarity looks at Applejack, "Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either."

"Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds," Applejack stated. Work duds? You mean your hat?

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire,"

"Hm... Nah," Applejack rejecting the offer.

"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?" Rarity said, wanting to try to make Applejack look good.

"Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y," Applejack said, with her limited vocabulary.

"Deal!" Rarity said, glad about the outcome.

Well that went easy enough.

"Look out below!" We heard from outside. Next thing we know, Rainbow comes crashing into Rarity's shop.

"Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work," Rainbow explained.

"Hmm...," Rarity gasps, "Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

"Outfit for the what now?" That's what I want to know too Rainbow.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!" Rarity said excitedly.

"What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it," Twilight said.

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!"

"Oh, I love fun things!" said Rainbow.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us."

"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five... plus yourself, six ponies? And lickety split?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard," Rarity said, confident in her abilities.

She thinks she can make six dresses that quickly? This I got to see.

As the other ponies left, I stayed to watch how Rarity was going to pull some form of miracle.

Then came the singing.

Rarity, "Thread by thread, stitching it together

Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip

Making sure the fabric folds nicely

It's the perfect color and so hip

Always gotta keep in mind my pacing

Making sure the clothes' correctly facing

I'm stitching Twilight's dress

Yard by yard, fussing on the details

Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

Make her something perfect to inspire

Even though she hates formal attire

Gotta mind those intimate details

Even though she's more concerned with sales

It's Applejack's new dress

Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink

Fluttershy something breezy

Blend color and form,

Do you think it looks cheesy?

Something brash, perhaps quite fetching

Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?

Making sure it fits forelock and crest

Don't forget some magic in the dress

Even though it rides high on the flank

Rainbow won't look like a tank

I'm stitching Rainbow's dress

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Thread by thread, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, never stressed

And that's the art of the dress!"

I really couldn't believe what Rarity just did. In just a matter of a few short hours, she had made 5 dresses, which would go perfectly with the others:

Twilight's dress had a dark blue cape, with stars, and with a light blue drape, along with matching shoes, and clips.

Applejack's dress was green, and light brown western looking outfit, with an apple neck tie, and apples on her hat as well.

Rainbow's dress was nearly as colorful as she was, with some white to balance it out. The dress also had a pair of golden looking shoes, and a golden olive branch for her hair.

Pinkie's dress was pink, white, and poofy. It had a design of candy corn on her dress, and a small white hat, with her balloon symbol on it.

Fluttershy's dress was green and light blue, and came with a blue butterfly for a clip, and numerous white and blue flowers for her hair.

After Rarity had finished, she went to go find the others, and brought them to see their new dresses.

"That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now! These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not? And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out BEAUTIFUL, don't you think? Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring! And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" Rarity said, showing off her outfits.

Their reactions were not what we expected.

"Wow... They're..." Twilight said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, they're..." Rainbow continued.

"They sure are... sumth'n," Applejack said, trying to find the right word.

"Yes! Something," Twilight agreed.

"I love something! Something is my favorite!" Pinkie said.

"It's... nice," Fluttershy said meekly.

"But what's the matter? Don't you like them?" Rarity said, not understanding their hesitations.

"They're very nice..." Twilight tried to explain.

"And we're plum grateful 'cause you worked so hard on them," Applejack added in.

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining," Rainbow said, gaining some glares, "She asked." Rainbow defended.

"I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind," Twilight stated.

There was a collective yeah from the ponies.

Are these ponies really doubting that their friend, who's very job is dealing with what is and isn't in fashion.

"That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them," Rarity said.

"Oh, Rarity. You don't have to do that. They're fine," Fluttershy said, trying to ease Rarity's hidden sadness.

"I want them to be better that just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect," Rarity stated.

"Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose," Applejack said. You don't want to impose after you practically insulted her work?

"Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist,"

"Well, in that case... Thank you again, Rarity," Twilight said.

The ponies soon left, leaving me and Rarity.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rarity said to herself.

She took the dresses of the mannequins, and placed them in a box, and started working from scratch.

Rarity soon finished up on Fluttershy's dress.

"Hello? You wanted to see me, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked as she arrived.

"Fluttershy! Your new-new gown's ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think?" Rarity showed her

"I... love it," Fluttershy said hesitantly.

"Oh, you're just saying that," Rarity said.

"No, no. I do. It's... nice."

""Nice"?" Rarity repeated.

"Nice."

"If you don't like it, you should just tell me," Rarity starting to pressure Fluttershy for an answer.

"Oh, but I do like it."

"Like it or love it?"

"Um... both?"

"Which is it?"

"Please stop asking me this, I...," Fluttershy was getting really nervous by this point.

"Well, just tell me what you really think."

"No, that's okay…"

"Tell me."

" No... it's fine..."

Rarity started to get in Fluttershy's face, "Tell me!"

"I... like it..."

"Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-me!" Rarity started to repeat.

Fluttershy finally gave in, "All right! Since you really wanna know..." she takes an inhale, "The armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true French haute couture," she pauses, "But, uh... you know... um, whatever you want to do is fine."

Wow, I didn't know Fluttershy could be so picky.

When Rarity brought Twilight for the dress, it didn't go any better.

"Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four," Twilight said.

Rarity starting singing again while working, but less joyfull.

"Stitch by stitch, stitching it together

Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?

Even if my fabric choice was perfect

Gotta get them all done by tonight

Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive

Wait until you see it in the light

I'm sewing them together!"

Rarity brought Pinkie in to see her dress.

"Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops?" Pinkie said.

"Well, I think..." Rarity tried to interject.

"Balloons?" Pinkie asked.

"Well..."

"DO IT!"

"Hour by hour, one more change

I'm sewing them together, take great pains

Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind

Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?

Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time

Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine

Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call

Brings a whole new revision

Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision"

"That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor," Twilight said

"French haute couture, please," Fluttershy said.

"Ugh..." Rarity complained.

"What if it rains? Galoshes!" Applejack demanded

"More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Streamers?" Rarity asked.

"Whose dress is this?"

"Streamers it is."

"What?" Rainbow asked when she arrived to look at the dress.

"Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?" Rarity asked.

"No, I just want my dress to be cool,"

"Do you not like the color?"

"The color's fine, just make it look cooler," Rainbow said vaguely.

"Do you not like the shape?"

"The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler," Bird Brain said, continuing not making any sense.

Pinkie, "All we ever want is indecision"

Rainbow"All we really like is what we know"

Twilight, "Gotta balance style with adherence"

Fluttershy, "Making sure we make a good appearance"

Applejack, "Even if you simply have to fudge it"

All them together, "Make sure that it stays within our budget"

"Got to overcome intimidation

Remember, it's all in the presentation!

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, always stressed

And that's the art of the dress!"

Rarity finally finishes singing, and was dead tired. We took a look at the new dresses.

They were awful.

"Oh, Opal. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made," Rarity said to her cat.

Twilight's dress was a mix of space and stars. She would look like a freaking alien if she put that on.

Fluttershy's dress was had a mismatch of nature on it, moss, flowers, and even a bird nest with eggs in it.

Pinkies' dress was ridicules. It looked as if it was made for a clown, not a formal event.

Applejack's dress was just a large clash of colors, with a mixture of working clothes. Did Applejack really think she was going to be working in this thing?

Rainbows' dress was redesigned to look like if she was a superhero. It had a slick backed helmet, a cloak that had a large pitch of a thunder cloud, and what looks like a victory ribbon.

Those ponies had no taste what so ever.

Rarity gathered all of her friends together, to have a big reveal of the 'dresses'.

"Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think," Rarity said, as she showed them the new dresses.

"Oh my!" Twilight exclaimed

"It's... perfect!" Fluttershy stated.

"It's cool!" Rainbow loving her new outfit

"Why, they're the best duds I ever did see," Applejack added.

"It's exactly what I asked for!" They all agreed.

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight thanked her.

"Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done," Rarity said, avoiding the question.

Spike then ran into the Boutique, "You are never gonna believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity?"

"The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot?" Twilight asked.

"Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him... He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Rarity!" Oh no.

"Whoa, Nelly! You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin'!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Wow!" Twilight said

"That's so cool!" Rainbow added

"I don't believe it!" Pinkie, the unbelievable pony, said.

"Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses?" Rarity asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yep! Get ready for all of your dreams to come true," Spike said happily

This is going to end badly.

They all soon got into their dresses, and got ready to show their dresses off, except for Rarity. With the idea that these dresses were going to represent her, got her quite nervous.

Rarity, was in no way shape or form ready for this, "Oh." An oddly dressed pony entered the store, "There he is! Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he. UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good."

Music starts to play in the background.

Spike, somehow, was announcing the show,"Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades - no, centuries - for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!"

When the 5 poorly dressed ponies walked out on stage, there was a wave of murmuring in the crowd.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked. Because you look ridiculous.

"Oh dear," Twilight understanding what was going on.

"You think we overdid it?" Yes you did Bird Brain.

"Nah," then Applejack paused, "Okay, maybe a little."

Then Hoity Toity started speaking from the crowd, "Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time."

Rarity turned to Opal, "Oh! Hide me."

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this. Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!" Spike announcing Rarity's name.

Well, Rarity has locked herself into her room.

"Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days," Pinkie said.

"I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" Rarity said, sobbing.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity..." Twilight tried to comfort her.

"She kind of is," said Bird Brain.

"Shhh! Come on out and talk to us."

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC!" Rarity yelled.

Ok, this little pity party is going to have to end.

"Now what do we do?" Twilight asked.

I floated down to the main show room was, and saw the box that held the old dresses in it. I picked up the box, and brought it up stairs to where the ponies were still facing the door. I placed it behind them.

"She'll become a crazy cat lady!" Pinkie exclaimed. What did I miss?

"She only has one cat," Twilight said.

"Give her time."

As the ponies turned to leave, Twilight tripped, and fell into the box that held the dresses.

"Wah!" Twilight cried out.

"What in tarnation, how did this box get here? Applejack asked.

Twilight got out of the box with some pieces of dresses clinging to her.

"Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know!" Pinkie said. "It must have been Chromie!"

"Chromie?" Some of the ponies asked, except Fluttershy.

"Yeah, the invisible guy who hangs around Ponyville, Chrome," Pinkie explained.

"Wait, isn't that the guy who glued my wings? Oh, when I see him I am going to give him a good one, two," Rainbow said, still angry about the prank.

"Silly Rainbow, you can't see a ghost," Pinkie said.

"Ok, that is enough of that, whoever Chrome is, he isn't a ghost," Twilight said. Wait? She doesn't think I am a ghost?

"Oh yeah, and what do you think he is then?"

"Pinkie, ghosts don't exist, he is probably some unicorn using some magic to mess with us," Twilight explained.

"Ok, let's just stop with this her ghost stories. We still gotta help Rarity out," Applejack said.

"Um, well I think Chrome has given us a clue on how to help," Fluttershy said as she pointed to the box.

Twilight looked at the box, and got an idea, "Girls, I have an idea."

While they went off to plan, I went back into Rarity's room.

Rarity's pity party continued, "Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?"

We heard a meow outside.

"Huh? Opal?"

The meowing continued. We looked out, and saw Opal stuck in a tree.

Rarity left her room, to go out, and get Opal out of the tree.

"Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming!" Rarity looked around and saw Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash?! How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree?"

"Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you this?" Rainbow explained.

Rainbow poined to a mannequin with dark pink dress, with light yellow lines going horizontally across, and gems on it, there was even a matching tiara.

"What is it? It's not... You..." Rarity gasped.

"We all finished your dress for you," Pinkie explained.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing," Applejack said. Yeah, how does she know? Does she make clothing for her animals?

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like it? Like it?!" Rarity said.

"Uh-uh. She doesn't like it."

"No, I don't like it," Rarity finally said.

"Awwww..." Everypony said.

"I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design," Fluttershy explained.

"Like we should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dresses you designed were perfect," Twilight said.

"We're so super sorry," Pinkie apologized.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out," admitted Rainbow

"Oh, I forgive you," Rarity said.

"Well, that's mighty big of you," Applejack said.

"But my whole career is still ruined!" Rarity said, still upset by it.

"Oh, right. That."

"Maybe not," Twilight said.

The ponies ended up resetting the stage, and brought Hoity Toity back.

"All right, I haven't got all day," Hoity Toity said, "Take two."

The music started, and out came Twilight.

"Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer."

Applejack then came on to the stage.

"Simply magnificent! And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie, candied apples on a stick, apple turnovers, apple cobbler..."

Pinkie then bounced onto the stage.

"Brilliant!"

A clap of thunder could be heard, and thus entered Rainbow

"Oh, spectacular!"

Fluttershy entered on the stage.

"Now this is a fashion show! All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!"

Rarity walks out on stage, with her new dress on.

"Brava! Brava! Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Rarity states.

Well that went pretty well.

"Rarity, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?"

Rarity gasped at the idea.

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday."

Oh bloody hell. Well Rarity you got what you wanted, and I'm off to the library to find out what the buck the Gala is.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: …

**Chapter 11:** Crazy Pony

Well, just another day in Ponyville. Twilight is practicing magic on a baby dragon. Do ponies have Child Services, I wonder? So far all they have done is magic up Spike a suit, and a cane.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" Twilight said.

"Uh, sorry," Spike said, trying to look away from his new duds.

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the-" Twilight said, focusing on the rock on Spike's head, trying to change it.

"Ooh!" Pinkie yelled, distracting Spike. Where did she come from?

"Nyuh!" Spike said in pain, as the rock hit him in the head.

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!" Twilight yelled. Go easy on him, he may have a concussion now.

"I can't help it. Look!" Spike defended, pointing at Pinkie, as she ran from a tree, to numerous hiding places. Why does she look so scared?

"Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, dismissing Pinkie's behavior.

"Super-extra Pinkie Pie today," added Spike.

I continued to watch Pinkie's odder than usual behavior. I saw her in the middle of the street, holding her tail, as it starting twitching.

Finally overcome by her curiosity, Twilight comes over to Pinkie, with me and Spike following.

"Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail!" Pinkie puts her tail in Twilight's face, "It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" The British are coming?

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea," Twilight stated.

"The twitchin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover," Pinkie warned Twilight.

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" Twilight said, before she got a face full of frog. The frog then looks at Twilight and croaks.

"He just said "nice catch" in Frog," Pinkie said. She can understand animals like Fluttershy?

We then hear a voice in the sky. We look up, and see Fluttershy with a large amount of frogs. She had them in her saddle bags, a basket, and a cart. Must have been 2 dozen of the things.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bogg," Fluttershy explained.

"Of course you did," Twilight said.

" Bye-bye!" Fluttershy said, flying off.

"Um... Twilight? You gotta little somethin' on your face there," Pinkie said, pointing to the frog climbing on Twilight's face.

"Oh, really? Did your Pinkie Sense tell you that, too?" Twilight asked, sarcastically.

"Nah! I could just see it. La-la-la-la-la..."Pinkie said, walking away.

The frog, deciding it had best catch up to Fluttershy, jumped off and away as well.

"C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion," Twilight said, walking off.

"Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it did!" Spike exclaimed, climbing on Twilight's back.

"Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it," Twilight said. This coming from somepony who turned a rock into a hat.

Pinkie then suddenly zoomed right back to us, "My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!"

This got Spike worried, he already believed. I looked up in the sky to see what was going to fall this time. Not seeing anything I looked back to the ground, and saw where Twilight starting walking to.

"Oh, Pinkie, please," Twilight said, walking towards a trench. Knowing what was going to happen, I grabbed Spike before the fall, "Nothing else is gonna fa-AAAH!"

Twilight ended up in the trench, and Spike was safe, placed on the edge of the trench.

"Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her?" Spike asked Pinkie.

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching," Pinkie said, and tossing her hat away and walking off, "La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la..."

Spike turns to Twilight, "Ha ha! That was amazing!"

"Oh, please," Twilight said.

Oh hey, here comes Applejack.

"Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?" Applejack asked.

"Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it!" Spike explained.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future," Twilight said, dismissively.

Applejack gasp, "Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh!" Applejack hides under a near by cart.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true," Spike said.

Twilight climbs out of the ditch.

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?" Twilight asked.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen," Applejack explained as she got out of spot. Sounds like good advice in this world.

Pinkie then appears out of nowhere, "My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" She yelled, with her ears wiggling about.

"Nyuh! What does that mean?!" Spike asked worrily.

"I'll start a bath for you," Pinkie tells Twilight.

"Huh?" Twilight chuckles, "A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!"

Then a cart, with an old stallion pulling it came rushing behind Twilight, splashing her with mud, leaving a grumbling Twilight.

Pinkie ended up taking Twilight to her place to get her cleaned up, I followed them, but stayed out of the bathroom. I maybe a spirit, but I am not a pervert.

I could hear some muffled conversation, and then Twilight screaming. I decided to peak in to see what happened, and I saw Twilight on the rim of the bath tub, Pinkie and a baby alligator.

"No, it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!" Pinkie said to Twilight. Gummy then started to randomly clamp on to Pinkie's different body parts.

"Okay, okay... I get it," Twilight said.

I then left the room, seeing there was no emergency going on.

After Twilight had finished cleaning up, her and Pinkie started walking towards the library.

"Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo," Twilight told Pinkie, still in denial.

"What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference?" Pinkie asked. What is the difference?

"Huge! For one thing," Twilight then stands up on a soap box, "Magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

Pinkie looked offended by this, "That's so not true, Twilight!" Then Pinkie went smiley again, "Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos"."

"Combos?" Twilight asked, as they continued to walk

"Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!" Pinkie explained while bouncing along.

We finally reach the library.

"Yeah, sure," Twilight said, not believing her.

"Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on," Pinkie said, with her body freaking out, "Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!"

The library door than slammed open, hitting Twilight. It seemed that Spike was carrying some books somewhere, and didn't look before he opened.

"Ughhh... You said that combo meant "beautiful rainbow"," Twilight moaned.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay? Pinkie explained.

"I don't believe this," Twilight stated.

"You don't believe because you don't understand," Pinkie stated.

"Hmm..." Oh no, Twilight has got that experimental look on her face.

Twilight ended up bringing Pinkie down to her basement, which is full of electrical devices, and monitors.

"Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information," Twilight said, as she strapped Pinkie's arms down, and placing connection wires to her.

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said, with a focused look on her face.

After just a few seconds, Twilight was getting impatience.

"Any twitches yet?" Twilight asked.

"Nopey-dopey!"

"Now? Anything?"

"Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no."

"Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of non-stop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one?" Twilight said disbelieving.

"I don't control it, they just come and go," Pinkie explained.

"That makes no sense!"

"Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out."

"I will not believe in anything I cannot explain," Twilight adamantly said

"Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something..." Pinkie said with a look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, what? What is it?!" Twilight said excitedly

Just to end up disappointed that it was Pinkie's stomach when it growled

"It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat!"

"Urgh... You know what?" Twilight removed the wires annoyed, "Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care!"

"Okey-dokey-lokey," Pinkie said," Um wait Twilight, the straps."

Twilight was already up on the stairs ranting to herself. So I just went over and undid them.

Pinkie pulled her hoofs out, "Thanks Chromie." And went to catch up with Twilight.

When Pinkie caught up her body starting acting odd again. She gasped," Uh-oh. Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh!"

And then the door to the basement slammed open, and hit Twilight

"Pinkie? Have you seen Twilight?" Spike asked from the door way.

"Uh-huh," Pinkie confirmed and continued bouncing along. Seeing Twilight was going to be annoying today, I stayed with Pinkie.

While I followed Pinkie, we talked about a few things, like pranks, her 'Pinkie Sense', and cooking. Mostly small talk.

When we came to a fountain, Pinkie decided to stop and smell some flowers, but while she was doing that I noticed a purple legs sticking out of a nearby bush.

As we continued on down the road, the legged bush followed us. Oh Twilight, you need to work better on your stealth.

"Hey Pinkie, looks like we got a tail," I said to Pinkie.

"Oh, you got a tail too?" She asked, completely missing what I meant.

"Sorry, wrong lingo. What I meant was that somepony is following us," I explained.

"Oh, really? Where, where, where?" Pinkie asked, looking around.

"I believe it is Twilight following us in that bush behind us. I think she is trying to study you."

"Ooohhhh. I was wondering how that bush got there. I know where all the bushes and Ponyville are."

I looked back, and saw Spike talking to the Twilight bush. A hoof shot out of it, and dragged Spike into it.

"Since this is may end in either humor or pain, let's just continue onwards, and hope for a good laugh," I said as we continued.

"Okay, Chromie," Pinkie said, as she bounced along.

We ended up outside the local school house, and Pinkie was just rolling around on the ground. I was keeping my eye on the bush, to see what Twilight might try to do.

Pinkie then got up, and started to scratch her nose, but she then looked around in fear, and hid under a giant horse shoe. I guess it was one of her signs.

"Pinkie what is wr-"I started, and then I heard buzzing. I looked up and saw a swarm of bees.

If I was still alive, I would be scared too.

I saw the bees then move towards Twilight, and I could only imagine what might happen to her. Luckly, I did see Spike run from cover before the bees arrived, but Twilight got stung by the sounds of her distant "ow"s.

Next, we went to Applejack's farm, where Pinkie smelled some of the local flowers.

From where I was floating, I could see where Twilight, and Spike hiding behind a hay bale. Twilight was covered in Band-Aids, my guess it was from the bee stings.

Suddenly Pinkie went into one of her combos, which I recognized as 'Beware of Opening Doors'. Twilight better watch out.

I watched as Twilight started to walk away, but a cellar door opened in front of her, and see fell down it. Hope she didn't break anything.

We then went back to the park, where I and Pinkie started doing some more small talk. I looked over to where Twilight was hidden, behind a bench.

Twilight was in a wheelchair, with bandages wrapped up her arm.

"Twilight really needs to give up before she gets hurt anymore," I said to Pinkie.

"Oh don't worry, I don't think anything worse can happen to Twilight now," Pinkie said.

But right as she finished saying that, her tail started twitching. I looked up in the sky, and I saw an odd sight, a floating moving vehicle. If something fell out of that, and landed on Twilight, it may kill her.

I floated quickly over to Twilight with my eyes still on the vehicle. I made it just as somepony, who looks like Derpy and a yellow pegasus, dropped several things from the van.

I pulled Twilight's chair back quickly, gaining a shout from the unicorn. I moved her back just in time as the things hit the ground where Twilight was.

Twilight just sat there looking at the pile of splitters, metal, and hay that fell out of the sky, almost crushing her.

I left her there, and went back to Pinkie.

"That was close." I said to myself.

Pinkie was currently resting from her day of playing, while humming, and licking her hoof. Oh, there's Applejack again, she was carrying a basket of apples on her back.

"Hey, Applejack. Whatcha doin'?" Pinkie said, stopping her odd behavior.

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you, Pinkie? Whatchu doin'?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, letting Twilight secretly follow us all day without us knowing," Pinkie explained.

"You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight yelled, coming up from behind us. She has healed up quite well from the wheelchair.

Pinkie giggles, "Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

"Urgh!" Twilight yelled agrivated.

"Tail... still twitching?" Spike asked. Oh didn't see you there.

"All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell- Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!" Pinkie said, before her body started shaking.

"Oh no! What does that one mean?" Spike asked, worried.

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen!" Pinkie explained, before another doozy came, "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bogg!"

"That's where Fluttershy's headed!" Applejack gasped. Oh hell.

"Oh no! Is it about her?" Spike asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Pinkie said, worried for Fluttershy.

"We better go and make sure she's okay," Applejack said.

All of us, except for Twilight left towards the Bogg, knowing time was of the vitue, but after about a mile or so, Twilight showed up, and followed us/

"Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" Spike said.

"I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong," Twilight said, looking smugly.

"Okey-dokey!" Pinkie said, not really caring.

While we were in the Everfree, Pinkie had another shake, "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"Cold? Need a jacket or something?" Twilight asked, not really meaning it.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"Pinkie said, shaking again.

"So... Whadda'ya think happened to Fluttershy?" Spike asked Applejack

"I hope nothin'," She replied

"I know, but, whadda'ya think happened?" Spike asked again.

"I'm tryin' not to think about it," Applejack stated. If anything did happen to her, it will wish for death.

"Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded?" Spike said. Exploded?

"Just exploded? For no reason?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, like boom!"

"Woah!" Pinkie stated.

"I know."

"What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again!?" Did Pinkie get high at some point on this trip?

"Can you do that? Can you explode twice?"

"Of course not," Applejack said.

"But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then- ugh!" Spike asked, before being stopped by Twilight.

"Will you two stop? She's fine, I'm sure of it," Twilight said..

"I hope you're right, for Fluttershy's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bogg!" Applejack said, while pointing to the Bogg.

This place looked like marshlands, but without all the usual pollution.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie called, seeing the pegasus.

"Fluttershy! You're okay!" Spike hugged her, out of relief.

"Of course," Fluttershy said.

"Phew, what a relief," Applejack said.

"I'm so glad everything's alright," Pinkie said happily

"Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right," Twilight said, gloating. Too bad she didn't see the pillars rising behind her, "Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a, _cough_, doozy, and, _cough_, and the only, _cough_, doozy here is how right I am."

"Um... Twilight?" Applejack said, trying to get her attention.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but, _cough_, ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing, _cough_, in anything you can't see for yourself," Twilight said, still obilivous of the danger behind her.

The others started to gather together, looking at the thing behind her.

"W-well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" Spike stuttered, pointing at the thing.

Twilight looks behind herself, and up," I see it... But I don't believe it!"

The monster roars at the group, and they all back up.

"Is that a hydra!?" Pinkie asked. That thing is a hydra? I thought it would be darker, not orange.

"Who cares? RUN!" Applejack shouts.

The ponies start running out of the Bogg, and up a hill, trying to escape.

"Everypony up that hill!" Twilight orders.

"He-e-elp!" Spike said, clinging to Twilight for dear life.

"Coming, Spike! Hang on!" Twilight said, and looked at the Hydra, "I think we're gonna make it."

"But Pinkie's still shuddering!" Spike pointed to a shaking Pinkie

"Oh, lookie there, it stopped," Pinkie said as the shaking stopped, only to start again, "O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n."

The ponies continue to run up the hill, with the Hydra close behind. They come up to a gorge, and the only way across is a stone platform jump.

"Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross!" Twilight ordered.

Spike looked down the gorge, "Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?"

"No"

"How about a squirrel?"

"No!"

"How 'bout—" Spike tried again, but was interrupted.

"No small rodents of any kind!"

"That's too bad."

"A hop, skip, and a... jump!" Fluttershy said as she was the first to go. I guess she is getting braver.

"Woah-ho!" Spike yelled as Twilight threw him to the stone platform.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!" Pinkie still shaking, almost fell off, but was pulled back by Applejack

"He's too close. I'll distract him. You two go, now!" Twilight said.

Applejack then jumps, while carrying Pinkie across the the gorge.

"Oh... What would a brave pony like Rainbow Dash do?" Twilight asked herself. Well Rainbow would… oh no, don't. "CHAAARGE!" Twilight yelled as she ran towards the Hydra.

Twilight then ran right under the Hydra, and its heads' followed, and ended up tripping the beast.

"T-t-t-twilight!" Pinkie called out to her.

Twilight then started to run towards the gorge, with the Hydra not far behind her.

They Hydra then used one of it's heads to try to hit her, but damaged the stone platforms, leaving her little time to jump.

"T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump!" Pinkie called out.

"I'll never make it!" Twilight said.

"You'll be fine!"

"I will not!"

The Hydra roars, getting ready for a second strike.

"Its your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!" Pinkie yelled

Twilight gave a gluped, and took a running start, and got ready to jump. She won't make it like this, I got to help.

As she made it to the end, the Hydra hit the ground near her, causing it to cumble, and making it so she wouldn't make it, but she jumped anyway.

I quickly floated over to her, and grabbed her while in the air.

"Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! " Twilight shouted, thinking she was still falling. But she then noticed she wasn't falling anymore, but was floating towards the others.

The other ponies cheered when she made it across.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie yelled.

"I don't know how it happened, it was like something else was there, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra" Twilight said, before Pinkie started shaking again, "Pinkie?"

"That wasn't it," Pinkie stated.

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"What wasn't what?"

"What are you talking about, Pink?" Applejack asked.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy," Pinkie explained, "I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened."

"Huh? But I- WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!" Twilight said, getting agitated.

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it."

Suddenly Twilight turns white, and her mane, and tail turns into fire,"Rrrgh," she growls.

Then the flames and the new color faded back to normal, "Ooh... I give up..." Twilight said.

"Give what up, Twi?"Spike asked.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean its not true."

"Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" Pinkie said, still shaking.

"Eyup, I guess I do," Twilight admitted.

Pinkie's body started bloating, and twisiting, "Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh!", then it died down, "That was it. That's the doozy."

"What? What is?" Twilight said not understanding.

"You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie explained, then walked off, "La-la-la-la-la..."

That is Pinkie for you.

Well, I ended up back in the library after all this happened, after doing something like that, everything becomes boring.

Twilight and Pinkie were here too, talking about the Pinkie Sense again, and wearing those umbrella hats again.

Spike then enters the library.

"Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter," Twilight said.

"With pleasure, Twilight," Spike said, as he pulled out parchment, and a quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that- Spike, what have I been saying about focus?" Twilight says, noticing his stare at her hat.

"I know, but I... Well..."

"What's wrong, Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?"

"Not really, no."

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?"

That caused them to laugh.

"I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way," Twilight said continuing the letter.

"Honk!" Pinkie honks Twilight's nose.

"Honk," Spike said, writing it in the letter.

"Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight ended the letter.

"There it goes again," Pinkie's tail twitched again.

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time?"

"You never know."

"Hey Pinkie, do you know why I was floating back at the gorge," Twilight asked.

"Oh, that was Chromie. Me and him were spending the day together. He was also the one who stopped all that stuff from the moving cart from falling on you," Pinkie said, smiling.

"Oh, well I guess I am I owe him a thanks," Twilight said. So she now accepts my existence.

"Why don't you just tell him, he is right there," Pinkie said, pointing at the open book I was reading..

"Oh… Well than, thank you Chrome for saving me twice today!" Twilight said loudly, like I couldn't hear her.

"Shhhh," I hushed her, "No yelling in the library."

The look on Twilight's face when I said that was a mix of surprise, and embarrassment by the looks of the blushing. I guess she didn't think she had been living with a guy for the past for months.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's note: ** _Cloud City._

**Chapter 12: **Magic Ruins Everything.

I am starting to regret telling Twilight I exist. The questions just won't end.

"What does it feel like to be dead?" Twilight asked

"Floaty," I said, getting tired of her. Twilight was just writing away in her book, as if it will help.

"Is there away for this is be recreated?"

"Yes."

"Really? How? If we can know how to bring spirits, we can gain so many questions," Twilight said.

"Sorry, Twilight, but you must be a spirit before you die to be like me," I said. And also have a run in with the Doctor.

"Oh," Twilight said, with her ears down.

"Twilight, all these questions are getting a little old know. So how about I show you something that will explain life itself," I said, baiting her.

"What!? You mean to tell me that you have an understanding of creation?" Twilight said, excitedly.

"Yes, but in order for you to understand it, you must figure it out on your own."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said, I am going to show you, not tell you," I said.

I took the quill and book from her hoof, and began to draw a series of intersecting circles. I handed it back to Twilight, as she tilted her head at the picture.

"Um, what is this supposed to be," she asked, moving the book in different angles, trying to make sense of it.

"That Twilight is called the Flower of Life, and until you figure it out, I won't answer any more of your questions." This should keep her busy for a few days.

"Hm," Twilight pondered, looking at the drawing.

Since Twilight was now busy with that, I went back to organizing the books back on the selves. Since she has come to accept my existence, she has been reading all kind of supernatural books.

"There, last one," I said, while putting up the last book.

I looked over to see Pinkie and Applejack watching Twilight, as she was redrawing the Flower of Life for the 15th time, trying to understand it. I wonder which one of them will understand it first, my guess is Pinkie.

I then hear what sounds someone yelling, and it was getting closer.

Then a blue blur came crashing through the window of the library, and hitting the shelves, and scattering the books.

Everyone in the library was pelted with books because of that blue missile, judging by the groans of pain.

Fluttershy then appears at the broken window, "Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo." Fluttershy then looks around and gasps, "Did my cheering do that?"

So it was Bird Brain who did this. Guess I know who to haunt next.

"Hehe. Sorry about that ladies. THAT was a truly feeble performance," Rainbow said, getting up out of mess.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin," Fluttershy said.

"Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!" Rainbow said. Rainbow you were the one who cause the disaster to happen, don't blame her.

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight asked.

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition," Rainbow said. Cloudsdale? Like a city of clouds?

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! And some are graceful. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" Pinkie said, making some car noises.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition," Applejack said.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational," Rainbow said, disappointed.

"OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!" Pinkie said. Sonic rainboom?

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight asked.

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going sooo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!" Pinkie explained. So Rainbow can break the sound barrier?

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" Applejack said.

"It was a long time ago... I was just a filly," Rainbow admitted. So a filly could break the sound barrier, and not one other pony could do it ever.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Pinkie asked, bouncing around.

"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep," Rainbow said, little nervously.

"Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!" Twilight excitedly said.

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yay," Fluttershy said gentaly.

"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe," Rainbow said, and then turned to Fluttershy, "YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance."

She then attempted to fly off, but not before I threw a book at her, knocking her out of the sky. 3 points.

Luckily, no pony saw me do that, so they continued with their conversation.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her," Fluttershy said.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... again," Twilight said. Again? I was the one who cleaned it up in the first place.

"Go on, go on," Somepony said. I turned and saw Rarity. When did she get here? I really got to keep a better eye on these girls.

"Go on what?" Twilight asked.

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?" Rarity said.

"Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" Applejack argued.

"Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!"

"I got to agree with Rarity on this, she could use some extra support," I added. I noticed both Rarity, and Applejack go a little ridged when I talked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it Twilight, I'm still not use to this spook about," Applejack said to Twilight.

"Don't worry Applejack, he is a friend," Twilight said, as she started to look for Rarity's spell, "Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?" Twilight was getting agivated not finding it in a few seconds.

"A flight spell? One sec," Pinkie said, quickly grabing a book, and handing it to Twilight, "Page twenty-seven."

"How'd you do that?" Applejack asked.

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase," Pinkie said. Is it sad that Pinkie makes the most sense out of all these ponies?

"Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks really difficult... I'm not sure I can do it," Twilight says, while reading the book.

"You've got to try!" Rarity said.

"Okay... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

"I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first," Rarity said, stepping forward.

"Here goes," Twilight said, focusing her magic.

Twilight's magic soon streamed from her horn, and enveloped Rarity in a multicolored cocoon. Soon the magic started to disabate, and there was Rarity, with a pair of colorful butterfly wings.

"I think it worked!" Twilight said, happily.

Does this make her an alicorn now?

Twilight ended up not being able to repeat this magic anymore, because it took too much magic to do. So she read the rest of the page, and found that there was a simpler spell for cloud walking underneath the wing spell.

So Twilight ended up granting the rest of the ground walkers the ability to cloud walk, now we just needed a way up to Cloudsdale.

Of course, it was Pinkie who had the solution, that pink hot air balloon. So the ponies piled into the balloon, and went off to Cloudsdale for Rainbow.

When we broke through the cloud layer, the first ones we saw were Fluttershy, and Rainbow. Fluttershy was the first to see us, or more precisely, Rarity

"Rare..." Fluttershy said, not believing Rarity was flying.

"Rare?! The sonic rainboom is WAY more than rare!" Rainbow shouted, oblivious to us.

"Rarity?" Fluttershy finally said, causing Rainbow to turn around.

"Rarity! Are you... flying?!" Rainbow asked, stunned by Rarity's new flight power.

"I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing?! Twilight made them for me. I just adore them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section!" Rarity said, and ponied at the rest of us.

""We"?.. I... I can't believe it!" Rainbow said, looking at all of her friends.

"It's incredible!" Fluttershy said happily

"This is so cool! You guys made it!"

"Sure did!" Pinkie said, jumping out of the balloon.

"WAIT!" Rainbow called out, just to see Pinkie standing on the cloud,"... How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

"Haha. Pretty cool, huh?" Pinkie said, jumping on the clouds.

The rest of the ponies got out of the balloon.

"I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds," Twilight explained.

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" Applejack added.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?" Rainbow offered.

The others agreed, and followed the two pegasus.

"Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!" Rainbow said while we walked through the city.

"Oooh! Aaah!" the ponies said, while I remained silent, I looked over, and saw Rarity making the same noises, but just for herself in a mirror.

"Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale!" Rainbow continued.

"Oh, wait for me!" Rarity said, getting too caught up in the mirror.

Soon we passed by some work ponies.

"Those wings are gorgeous!" One of the pegasus called out to Rarity.

"Why, thank you!"

"Be careful with those wings, Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate," Twilight warned Rarity.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention," Rarity said, dismissing Twilight's worries.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made," Applejack said.

"Great idea! C'mon, girls. To the weather factory!" Rainbow said, leading us further into the city.

When we entered the weather factory, the first thing we heard was the roll of thunder.

"This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation," Rainbow said, pointing at some workers.

I looked around, and saw boxes of snowflakes being filled with snow. They had even hung some large snowflakes from the rafters in a form of decorations.

"Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here," Rarity gasped from above.

Unfortunately, it seems that Rarity's wings had started stirring up all of the snow, and causing some problems with the workers.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought," Rainbow said, leading them away.

The next room we went to had a large waterfall of Rainbows. Rainbows are liquid here?

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" Rainbow declared.

Pinkie, seeing the colorful liquid decided to taste some of it,"Spicyyyyyy!..." Pinkie yelled, with a tongue of fire. Pinkie then ran off to put out the burning.

Note to self, Rainbows are a hot sause.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor," Rainbow now said.

"Whoa!" Somepony exclaimed. I turned and saw a brown pegasus, an orange one, and a fat purple one.

" Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" The brown pegasus called out. A guy pegasus wants butterfly wings?

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that," Rarity said, enjoying the attention.

"Oh, hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" he said, pointing at Rainbow.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash!" said the orange one. I think that one is a little slow.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to these guys?" Rainbow asked her.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash," Rarity defended.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" the brown one said.

The three idiot pegasus started laughing at Rainbow.

Ok, now this is going too far. I look around, and saw a large stirrer for the rainbows. I grab ahold of the thing, and I swing it towards the three idiots, throwing rainbow at them.

Each one of them ended up with some rainbow in their laughing mouths. Well, at least their mouths that use to be laughing, but the looks of the pained looks on their faces.

I placed down the stirrer, and floated back to the group.

"What the?" Rainbow questioned, looking at the stirrer on the ground.

"Now Chrome, was it really necessary to do that, they were just admiring my wings," Rarity said, towards the stirrer.

"Rainbow has enough to deal with, she doesn't need them making it any worse," I said.

"What the, who is that?" Rainbow turned to face me.

"Rainbow this is Chrome, the ghost I told you about," Twilight explained.

"Oohh..."

"Uhh... C'mon, girls. Why don't we go see how clouds are made? Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure!" Fluttershy said, trying to get us away incase those idiots return.

"Are you kidding? They were right, I can't DO the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed!" Rainbow said, pointing at Rarity showing off her wings to the workers.

"What, these old things? Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged," Rarity said to the workers.

"Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!" Twilight shouted over the crowd.

"Oh, pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?"

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You don't look so good," Twilight asked Rainbow.

Rainbow started panting, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer's Competition."

"Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!"a random pegasus said. Ok, no. I am drawing the line here. I start floating over to Rarity.

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" another pegasus added.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I should compete," Rarity said.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow yelled.

I went over to Rarity's ear and started whispering, "I am disappointed in you Rarity. Who would of guessed that The Element of Generosity could be so greedy for attention, that they would harm their own friend."

Rarity seemed a hurt by what I was applying.

"But while I would like to compete, I cannot. I didn't come here to compete for glory, I came here to help a friend who needs her friends support," Rarity added to her previous statement

Some of the workers were disappointed by this, and just dispersed.

When me and Rarity got to the group, she started speaking again.

"Rainbow I wish apologize for my earlier behavior, it was unbecoming of me. I was letting these wings of mine got to my head, and almost risked causing what we came her to prevent," Rarity apologized to Rainbow.

"Um, yeah it is ok. And yeah, it isn't like those wings could ever beat me and the sonic rainboom anyway," Rainbow boasted.

Well the group ended up separating after that, the girls went to go find their seats, while Rainbow went to the waiting room. I followed Rainbow just incase she need any moral support again.

While we were waiting, Rainbow reveled that she was much more nervous then she admitted.

When it was almost time for her number to come up, she panicked, and took someone else's number, to buy some time. But even when it was near her new number, she then took the highest number she could find, so that she could have even more time.

Rainbow was a wreck when there were only 2 more ponies I front of her, she was curled up in a ball, shaking from the fear of performing.

"Rainbow," I said, when the others moved away to prepare.

"Who's there," She asked, looking around.

"I am Chrome, Rainbow."

"Oh, what are you doing here, this is only for contents only."

"I came to make sure you could go out there," I explained.

"I-I can't do it," she admitted, "I can't do a sonic rainboom, I have tried and tried but just couldn't repeat it."

This mare needs a kick in the pants, "Well I just guess you aren't good enough."

"What was that?" Rainbow asked, looking offended.

"I said you must not be that good. All of your talk about you being the best flyer, and all of your skills, were just lies," I continued.

Rainbow stood up, looking angry at me, "I am the best flyer in Equestria, buster. Don't you dare doubt my skills."

This had me smiling, "All you seem to be right now is big talk, so right don't you try to prove me wrong Bird Brain."

Rainbow flew up, and looked ready to attack me, "Yeah, I will show you! And you had better be ready to admit, that I am the best flyer, after I win this thing!"

"Number 15, if you are done yelling at nothing, your turn is up," said a peach colored pony.

Rainbow then ran out toward the stage, with the intent of showing me wrong.

Seeing that my work was done, I decided to go back to the others.

I ended up finding the girls, and watched what remained of Rainbow's show.

She had picked a rather difficult routine by the looks of it, but I did enjoy the rock music that went with it. It seemed to keep her in sync with her moves. Rainbow's act was almost finished, when I heard something crackling next to me.

I turned and saw Rarity's wings starting to drip, and sweat.

"Um, Twilight, I think something is wrong with Rarity's wings." I said.

Twilight looked, just in time to see Rarity's wings disintegrate.

Rarity looked at where her wings were, "Uh-oh,"

Rarity ended up falling through the cloud screaming.

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" Twilight yelled.

Oh hell.

Suddenly, three pegasus, dressed in blue spandex came flying down to rescue Rarity from her drop, but Rarity was flailing too much, and knocked them out with her legs.

"Hold on, Rarity! I'm coming!" I heard Rainbow yelling from above as she started to dive.

"Oh, I can't look!" Fluttershy said, hiding her eyes.

I continued to watch as Rainbow continued to gain ground on the falling ponies, and noticed a cone of white form around her. Then a large boom was heard as the cone broke, as Rainbow broke the sound barrier, and caught the falling ponies.

"A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!" Fluttershy cheered, "A sonic rainboom! Wooo! YEAH!"

Rainbow then brought the fallen ponies back up to Cloudsdale, and had Rarity put back in the hot air balloon's basket.

"I did it. I did it!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"You sure did. Oh thank you, Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" Rarity sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, best day EVER!" Rainbow yelled, "Everything turned out alright! Oh,I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake."

Then the blue spandex pegasus from before approached Rainbow.

Rainbow gasped ,"OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohMYGOSH!"

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks," Said the yellow pegasus with fire colored hair

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Rainbow continued, with her fan moment.

Oh hey, here comes Princess Celestia.

"Princess," Twilight said, as they all bowed.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too," Princess Celestia said, "I am her because of your friend's incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!"

The crowds cheered for Rainbow's vicory.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!" Rainbow said, "This really is the best day EVER!"

" Uhh, hey, Rainbow Crash." Oh hey, it is the brown idiot from before.

And the orange one, "Dash!"

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry. Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks, guys," Rainbow said.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before," apologized the brown one.

"Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry, boys... But I've got plans!" Rainbow said as she flew away with the wonderbolts.

Well then, that ended better than I planned, and no one ended up frozen in carbonite.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_My computer is evil._

**Chapter 13: **Chain of Events.

Ok, Twilight is obsessive with the Flower of Life. Since I have shown her it, she has been doing nothing but research on it.

The library was currently a mess of parchment, and other miscellaneous items. Twilight has hung numerous Flowers of Life around the main room, and has even gone so far as to burn it into the main table. And despite all of this work that Twilight has been putting into it, she just wasn't getting it.

"Gah!" Twilight yelled in aggravation, "It makes no sense!"

"Twilight, you can't expect to know the combination of hundreds of years of knowledge in a single week," I told her.

"I know, but so far, all I can see is just a bunch of circles. I see to hidden knowledge in this thing."

"Twilight, that is your problem, you try to take hold of the entire thing. You must learn from the smallest up."

"That makes no sense!" Twilight argued, "Things only make sense when you can see everything!"

"Yes, but how can you understand everything, if you don't know what makes it up," I said.

"Gah!" Twilight starts to rub her temples, "I need something to relax me."

A thought popped into my head. "Hey Twilight why don't you go find Zecora. If shamans here are like the ones back home, you she might have something that can relax you, and expand you mind," I told her.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try anything to make since of these circles," Twilight said, as she grabbed her saddle bag.

"Ok, I'll be back later. Make sure Spike doesn't almost burn down the library again," Twilight said as she left.

Well, now that she is gone, I can get back to my book on the local wild life.

While reading my book, a thought popped into my head. I think I might have just got Twilight stoned, now that is a funny image.

After I finished reading my book, I then left the library to go float around Ponyville, it is quite relaxing.

After floating around for about an hour or so, I was over Rarity's Boutique, and decided to drop in.

When I entered the building from the roof, I was greeted with the sight of Rarity working on some odd looking robes.

"Hello Rarity," I said, causing Rarity to jump.

"Chrome, don't do that!" Rarity chastised me.

"I'm a spirit, it is rather hard to make my presents noticed."

"Hmmp, well I got a lot to work to do, so why have you decided to drop in?" Rarity asked.

"I was just floating by, and decided to see what was going on in here," I explained.

"Well, right now I am working on some special robes that are to be sent off to Trottingham in the morning."

"Alright. Need any help?" I offered.

"No, no, I have already had to get Sweetie Belle a foal sitter, because she was getting underhoof while I was working. Other ponies tend to get in the way with I work my magic," Rarity explained, continuing to work on the robes

"Ok," I said, I looked over at the robes, and thought of something, "Hey Rarity how much do your clothing usually cost?"

She pondered this for a quick second, "I tends to vary, depending on the material, labor, and shipping. Why?"

"Just wondering if I could get something made, since I am, well, see through, someponies might prefer looking at something," I explained.

"Hm…Yes I should be able to make you something that could solve that little dilemma of yours, just come by tomorrow for some measurements," Rarity offered.

"Alright, I will come by tomorrow, but my measurements don't matter," I said.

"And why not? Without your measurements, I will have no idea what size to make your outfit," She said.

"Rarity, I am a spirit. I have no defined form, so I guess you could say that I could wear anything you make," I explained.

Rarity smiled at that, "So you are saying that you can change yourself to match my outfits? Oh, you must model for me sometimes."

"Well, I see no problem with that," I said, "So I will be here tomorrow."

"Yes, and it was nice 'seeing' you" Rarity said as I left.

Well that worked out quite well.

I ended up continuing floating around Ponyville, and watching as the ponies went about their business till late in the evening.

I had decided that might be best to go back to the library, and see is Twilight has returned yet.

When I had turned to go back the library, a grey blur went flying through me. What the hell was that?

I turned back around and saw Derpy flying very quickly, but her face was what caught me, it was panicked. So I followed her, to see what it was that might of caused this to her.

I ended up following Derpy as she left Ponyville, and headed out towards the Everfree forest.

Where was this pegasus going?

She eventually stopped at Castle of the Two Sisters, and landed at the front entrance. From there she galloped into the building, looking for something.

She eventually came to an old looking library, where I saw a familiar brown pony.

"Doctor!" Derpy yelled, as she came to a stop in front of the Doctor.

"Yes, yes I know Derpy," the Doctor said, fiddling with his screwdriver.

"So what are we going to do?" Derpy asked. Do about what?

"Well, we are going to bring them all together," the Doctor said. Bring what together?

"What? How?" Derpy asked, looking more confused than normal.

The Doctor than looked at Derpy with a smile, "Like this."

The Doctor then pointed up his screwdriver, and it admitted a very loud, low pitch noise. Derpy had to cover her ears from it.

"Doctor, warn me next time!" Derpy yelled at the Doctor.

"Oh don't worry, it wouldn't have hurt you Derpy. It might of given you a headache, but nothing bad," the Doctor explained.

The Doctor then, seemed to take notice of me, "Mister Spirit, it is good to see you."

Derpy ended up looking around, not seeing anyone, "Doctor who are you talking to?"

"Ah, this person, floating next to you is a local spirit that I had met awhile back," the Doctor explained.

"I don't see anypony," Derpy said.

"Oh yes, quite right. I forgot you ponies can't see the different vibrations, one moment," the Doctor said.

The Doctor then, went over to one of the tapestries, and pulled it down.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Derpy asked.

"Giving our friend her something you can see," the Doctor said, handing me the tapestry.

I understood what the Doctor meant.

I draped the tapestry around my shoulders, so that Derpy could somewhat see me.

"You are still an odd one Doctor," I said, surprising Derpy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Look, I can except the existences of aliens, monsters, and other dimensions, but now you tell me ghost are real too?" Derpy asked the Doctor.

"Oh, well, what you ponies have come to know as 'ghost' or spirits, are just beings that exist at a different vibration than our own," the Doctor explained.

"Um, not to be rude, but what was that entire sonic beacon thing you did?" I asked.

"Oh well, you see at the moment, we are currently dealing with a race of aliens, that are commonly known as the Weeping Angels. They are a—"

"Yes, I know about Angels, Doctor. But what are they doing here?" I asked.

"Ah yes, well, the Weeping Angels are currently hunting me down so that they can gain access to the Tardis," he explained.

"Again? Don't the Angels learn?"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" He asked.

"Spoilers," I said, smiling at the Doctor's face, "I am just messing with you Doctor. I do know a great deal about thou."

"But how? Have you meet me before? Did I return to Earth?" the Doctor asked.

I was about to answer, when banging could be heard on the library's door, "Looks like we got company."

"Doctor, what is the plan?" Derpy asked.

"Don't worry Derpy, just follow me. Allonys-y," the Doctor said, him and Derpy ran to a wall.

There the Doctor pulled a nearby candle stand, and the wall rotated, taking them somewhere.

Secret passage ways? I like this place.

I then heard the sound of wood splintering; I turned to see the destroyed door, and them.

I saw the Weeping Angels, or at least this world's version of them. Instead of them being the usual human with wings, they were stone pegasus, with very large wings. Weeping Pegasus, maybe?

I watched as they moved to where the Doctor once was, and as they continued towards the secret passage way.

From there, they started to smash through the stone, and continued forward into the passageway.

The Doctor and Derpy might be in some trouble.

I started floating through the castle, and through each room, in an effort to try to find them. All that I ended up finding is one of those lizard chickens. Isn't this one of that crockariles, or something like that form the book?

"Where the hell are they?" I asked myself.

"Craw!" cried the lizard bird.

"Wasn't asking you," I said.

Then, ask if some divine force answered my question, the two ponies then ran into the room. I quickly covered the lizard bird, knowing that they can't see it without adverse effects.

"Ah, there you are, any luck with the Angels?" I asked, causing Derpy to jump.

"Celestia," she swore, "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm invisible, get off my back."

"Be quite," the Doctor shushed us. So I take it, they still have a Weeping Angel problem.

"I think they are gone," said Derpy.

As if just to disappoint Derpy, a bang was heard on the door.

"So much for that hope," I said.

"Doctor, we are trapped what are we going to do?" Derpy asked the Doctor, panicked, "We are trapped in here."

"Derpy, go to the back wall, I will try to see if I can find another passageway," the Doctor told her.

The Doctor went to using his screwdriver to find another way out, and I just sat there with the lizard bird, waiting for the Angels to come.

"No, no, no. There is no way out," I heard the Doctor talking to himself.

You know, it is times like this, you get these really out there ideas, that just might work. So you just want to say, buck it, and just try the idea out.

"Doctor, stand behind me," I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Just do it."

The Doctor then moved behind me, waiting to see what I was going to do. I hope to hell this was going to work.

I put the lizard bird, still covered by the tapestry, on my lap, and waited for the door to break.

As the door finally caved in from the strength of the Angel's, I removed to tapestry from the covering the lizard bird.

I waited for something to happen, and nothing did for a moment, but I soon heard some crackling from the Angels in the door way. I looked at them, and saw what appeared to be another lay or stone forming around the Angel's already stone form.

I guess it worked.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked me.

"From my time here, I have learned that magic trumps logic nearly every time," I explained, as I put the lizard bird on the ground, and let it slitter away.

"A cockatrice?" Derpy asked. I knew the name began with a C.

"I just figured that magical stone would be different then the stone the Angel's biologically created," I explained to her.

"Ha, ha, that is quite well done Mister Spirit," the Doctor said, smiling, "Now I can just use the Tardis to move them away, and off this planet."

"Glad to be of help Doctor, and you might want to hurry, I have no idea how long this magic stone will last," I told him.

"Right you are, come one Derpy, we got some statues that need to be removed," the Doctor told Derpy.

The two then ran off to the Tardis.

"Oh, and Doctor, the name is Chrome, not Spirit!" I called out.

With those two gone, and the angels trapped in stone, I decided that I had enough fun, and left back to the library. Hope that little cockatrice doesn't get into too much trouble.

When I arrived back at the library, it was getting quite late.

I floated back into the main room, and found Twilight nowhere to be seen, odd, she has been up late for the past week trying to figure out the Flower of Life, I wonder if she is ok?

I floated up the stairs to Twilight's room, and found her asleep. I guess the trip to Zecora really took it out of her.

I then noticed her mumbling about something in her sleep, it sounded like, 'stupid chicken monster'.

What kind of dream is she having?


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_The oc that I am putting in my story is the property of Pen Stroke._

**Chapter 14: **Lost Filly

After that crazy day, yesterday, I hope that this one will have some semblance of being normal. Did I just jinx myself? God dangit.

Well then, since I got nothing better to do, I'm going over to Rarity to get an outfit.

So I end up floating over to her place, and find her already awake and making breakfast. I was about to say something, when a small white unicorn entered the room.

"Morning Rarity," she said.

"Oh, good morning to you as well Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Me, and the girls are going over to Apple Bloom's, because Applejack says she has a surprise for us," Sweetie Belle said, smiling.

"That is nice," Rarity replied, and placed some food on a plate for Sweetie Belle, "You can leave once you finished you breakfast."

"Ok!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, and started to eat quickly.

Rarity ended up going back up to work room, leaving Sweetie to her devices. I follow her up to the room as well.

"I wonder when Chrome is going to show up," She asked herself, looking at a mannequin covered with a sheet.

"I'm already here," I said, scaring her.

"Eep!" She shouted, turning to face me, "Please don't do that Chrome, it is quite unbecoming to sneak up on a mare like that."

"Sorry," I apologized, "When you are a spirit, it is hard not to. So, do you have something ready for me to try on?"

"Ah, yes, I do," she said, as she removed the sheet from the mannequin.

There on the mannequin, was a full body outfit: a mask, a hat, a cape and all the rest. The main body was a dark blue, along with the hat, and the cape. The leg wrappings, and the mask, were both white, but the mask's eyes were a sky blue. The hat was a wide rim one, with a cloth of white on it as well.

I continued to look over the outfit, it looked quite nice, and somewhat mysterious.

"So what do you think?" Rarity asked.

"Honestly, I like it," I admitted, "How much do I owe you for this?"

"Nothing, think of it as a way to repay you for stopping me from making a fool of myself back in Cloudsdale," Rarity explained.

"Very well then," Accepting the answer, because I have no money. I need to find a way to make some bits around here.

Rarity then removed the outfit for the mannequin, for me to place it on. I floated over to the clothing, and just let myself just seep into the outfit, filling it so that it fit perfectly.

I got to say, everything looks very different from down here on all fours.

"Thank you very much for the outfit Rarity, I like it," I told her.

"That is good to know Chrome."

"Well I am off for now Rarity," I told her, leaving through the door for once.

"Take care Chrome," she called out behind me.

I ended up walking through most of Ponyville, trying to find the library. It is quite difficult to find your way around when you no longer have a bird's eye view of the place.

Somehow or another, I ended up at one of the entrances to the Everfree, great.

You know what; screw it, I got nothing better to do anyway.

So I just continue to walk into the forest, to see wherever it might take me this time.

"And of course I would just end up back here, I always seem to," I said to myself, seeing the Castle of the Two Sisters in front of me. Why the hell do I keep coming back to this place?

I continued to walk towards the Castle, ignoring the broken bridge, and just walked across on the air, screw logic, I am a spirit.

I enter the castle, once again, and start to actually explore it this time. Who know what I might find in this cursed place.

I walked from room to room on the main floor; find a whole lot of nothing.

I than go to the next floor up, and found that library again, I bet Twilight would love to have some of these books at her place. I decide to take some of the more interesting looking books with me, but since I don't have any pockets, I just put them in the outfit. I guess this thing can be used as a walking storage unit.

After taking 5 books, I continue exploring the place, but this time, its lower levels.

Down there, I found another interesting item, a pipe organ. How do ponies play a pipe organ, when they have no fingers? It must sound awful.

I went up to the organ, and decided to press a few keys, and was rewarded with two things: a blare of noise, and the sound of stone moving on stone.

I turned to my left, and saw that a passageway had opened up.

"Ok then…This way to One Eyed Willy's treasure," I joked to myself, and continued onwards.

As I continued down the passageway, I came to a split in the path way, one leading right, and the other left. Now which way should I go?

While I was thinking about this, I heard something coming from the left one. Were those voices? Who would be here?

I walked into the left passageway, trying to find out what is going on. I ended up coming to a wooden door. I could hear numerous voiced coming from behind it, so I just opened the door, to see what was going on.

In the room, I could see what appeared to be numerous cloaked pony figures, around what looked like a spiral of black, and dark blue energy.

I stared at this vortex, but was spotted by one of the ponies, "Intruder!"

I looked around, and saw that the other figures turn to me. Did I find a pony cult or something?

Before I could even get an answer, one of the ponies, my guess a unicorn, blasted me with magic, sending my outfit across the room. Oh great, I'm naked again.

"Now why would you do that?" I asked.

The ponies then looked around to see where my voice was coming from. "Where are you, you coward, reveal yourself," One of the yelled.

I floated up to the yelling pony, and smacked him in the back of his head, "I am here, you foolish pony. But how can you expect to see the dead?" I smiled at that last bit.

"Dead? This is no time for jokes, child, reveal yourself at once," Another pony yelled.

"Who are you to order me around pony? Who do you think you are to order around a human?!" I yelled, loving to mess with these guys.

After I said that I was a human, the ponies, then stopped, trying to find me, and started to panic, "A human where?", "We must leave before it eats us", "Teleport us out of here!" were among some of the numerous shouts that could be heard.

It seems, that some of them took the teleportation bit, serious, so soon, the ponies in the room, started to teleport away in flashes of light, leaving me alone with the vortex.

I decided that I could find out what this vortex might be about, but first, get dressed again. I went over, and seeped back into my outfit, feeling better not being naked again.

I then turn my attention towards the vortex, to see what this thing was going from. I then noticed what looked like chalk marking on the ground, is this what is controlling this thing?

I brush away from the chalk, and heard a thunderous crack come from the vortex. Oh hell, what did I do now?

I looked at the vortex, as it started to swing around the room, smashing into the wall, and celling, cracking the stone. Please tell me I didn't just destroy the castle.

I continued to watch the vortex, but it soon stopped its rampage, and began to shrink.

The vortex continued to shrink, until it was about 2 feet tall, and started to do something odder. From within the vortex, I could see what appeared to be a small pony, a filly maybe.

The vortex began to dissipate, leaving a small filly unicorn where it once stood. This filly had a very dark blue coat, and a dark purple mane.

I looked at the filly, wondering what exactly happened. I nudge the filly, with my hoof, trying to see if she was still alive. I was awarded with a small groan, from my prodding.

The little filly, woke up, and looked around the room. Her eyes were opal colored, but her pupils were slit, like a cat's.

"Wh-where am I?" The little one asked, in a meek voice.

"Um, you are in a very old castle," I answered.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Chrome."

"And who am I?"

She doesn't know who she is? "I don't know, I just found you here."

"Oh." She said, sadly.

"What are you doing here little one?" I asked her

"I don't know."

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"No."

Ok, so I got a filly with amnesia, so much for the hopes of a normal day.

"Well then, since you have no idea about what anything it, why don't you come with me," I offered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Who knows, we might find out who you are."

"Ok," she said, as she got up, and walked close next to me.

So we just walked out of that room, and back to the split, and headed to the right. When she walked next to me, I noticed something I didn't before, she had wings. So I found a filly alicorn, this day went up a few notches on the abnormal scale.

We reached the end of the right passageway, and to another door. Please no more pony cultist.

I opened the door, and saw gold. I found this place's treasure room.

I turned to the filly next to me, and saw her eyes go wide at the sight of all this gold.

Since this place was abandoned so many centuries ago, this stuff was free for the taking.

"Take as much as you wish little one. This place was long forgotten, so it is free for the taking," I told her.

With that knowledge, the filly used her horn to pick up one of the small chest near the back of the room, and placed some gold into it. While she was going that, I took some gold from some of the pile, and put it in my suit.

The little filly ended up filling her small chest with gold, and tried to pick it up, but found it to be too heavy for her.

"Here let me," I said, as I picked up the chest, and placed it on my back. Thank god spirits are strong, or this thing would have broken my back just lifting up.

"Thank you." She said.

"I like to help," I replied, "Come on, let's get out of this place." I then led us out of the treasure room, and back to the organ room. The moment we entered it, the passageway closed behind us.

We continue till we are outside, and I could see that the sun was setting, it will be night soon.

We approached the still broken bridge, "Um how are we going to get across, I don't know how to fly, and your wings might not be strong enough to carry me, and the gold." The little one said. Wait wings? I turn my head to look at my back, and I saw under the cape were a pair of hidden wings. I guess Rarity made this with me being a pegasus in her mind.

"Don't worry, I have me ways," I said to her.

I picked her up, and placed her on my back, in front of her chest.

"Um, I really don't think you can fly with this much weight," she said, nervous. I smiled at that.

I started walking towards the edge, causing her to continue her panic.

"Sir, we won't make it, and you haven't even tried flapping your wings yet, were not going to make it," she said, panicking.

When I reached the edge, I just continued walking, and over the trench.

When we reached the other side, I looked at the little filly with her mouth open, and then kept on walking.

"How did you do that? You didn't use your wings, or anything. You just walked right across, like it was the ground?" She asked, not believing what just happened.

"I don't need wings to fly little one. I am simply more than I appear," I told her, cryptically.

"Oh come on, tell me, how did you do that?" she asked.

"Hm…Ok, I am the spirit of a human who has entered this world by some unknown power, and has been haunting the local town," I honestly said.

"If you don't want to tell me, you just have to say so. You don't have to lie to me," She pouted.

"If you don't believe me, then just remove my mask," I offered. I then felt her tug at my mask with her magic. When she had fully reveled my lack of a body, she gasped.

"That is so cool," She said, with stars in her eyes, "I have met a ghost and he saved me." She then gave that odd squeaking noise those ponies make.

"You are not afraid?" I asked.

"Of course not, I love these kinds of things!" she exclaimed happily.

"That is good to know," I said, and then I thought of something. She is all alone now that she has no memory of her life, and I couldn't abandon her in this weird world. Then I remember the amount of gold that I had bought. I might be able to buy a house with this stuff.

"Little one, I have a question for you," I told her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Since you have no place to go, how about you live with me."

"Really?! You would do that for me?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"I see no reason not to," I said, "So what do you say?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly

"Good. Now that we got a living arrangement for you, we now need to find a name for you."

"Ok, what do you think I should me called?" she asked.

"I don't know. From what I have seen from the local ponies, their names usually come from things they like, more often than not. So what do you like?"

"Hm… I like the night, the moon, the stars, the planets, you, and spiders." She answered. Me?

"Well, most of those things you said do deal with things like the night, and darkness, so we can start from that," I said. Now let me think. She is an alicorn, which are known to be seen like a god around here, but loves the night, "How about Nyx? It means night where I come from."

"Nyx… I like it," she answered, happy she now has a name.

"Oh hey, we are finally out," I said, noticing we have left the forest.

"That is…good" she said.

I look back at her, and notice that she is getting tired.

"Yawn, I think I am getting…." Were the last words she said, before she fell asleep on my back.

I continue to walk into Ponyville, and reached the center of the place, Town Hall. I entered the building, and saw the Mayor of Ponyville in her office.

"Oh, hello. How can I help you sir?" she asked.

"I am fine, ma'am. I have come here to see of purchasing a house for me, and the little one," I said, moving my head to indicate Nyx.

"Yes, I can sell you a home, but it will cost a good bit of bits," she said.

I reached into my suit, and removed some of the gold and placed it on her desk, "Will this be enough?" I asked.

Mayor Mare just sat there looking at the gold on her desk, wide eyed, "Um yes, this is more than enough to pay for a house," she said, moving some of the gold back towards me.

I put the remaining gold back into my suit.

Mayor Mare, left the room for a bit, and came back with a key.

"This is the key to your house. You will find it near the Golden Oak Library. It will be the one with the blue roof," she explained, handing me the key.

"Thank you for your help Mayor Mare," I said, leaving Town Hall, and to the new house.

When I reached my new house, it was already dark, and the streets were practically deserted. The house looked quite nice. Blue roof, plenty of window, and a nice white finish.

I unlock the door, and enter inside to see that the place is already furnished. Is this normal with a house, or did the last pony living here leave it in a hurry.

Deciding that it doesn't really matter, I moved up to the next floor of the house, and found the bedrooms, one being the master bedroom, and the other one being slightly smaller.

Well I don't sleep as it is, so I gave Nyx the larger one.

I took the chest off my back, and placed it on a dresser in Nyx's room. I then move over to the bed, and placed Nyx under the covers so that she can be comfortable.

As I go to leave the room, I just say, "Good night Nyx, see you in the morning." I close the door behind me, letting her sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**_ Peaches_

**Chapter 15: **Dumb Digging Dogs

I ended up spending most of the night in my new house, the only time I left was to borrow some books from the library. I need to get some books for this place; the nights can be so boring when you don't sleep.

Around, what I guess was around 8 in the morning, I could hear movement from upstairs. A sound like Nyx is up.

Said pony, then came downstairs, with her mane messed up from her sleep.

"Morning Nyx," I said to her.

"Hm… Morning Mister Chrome," she said, still half asleep.

"Nyx, how about you go take a shower to wake up, and I'll take you somewhere to get some breakfast," I offered. This place has no food anyway. "And drop the Mister bit, Chrome is just fine."

"Alright," she said, as she went back upstairs to get in the shower.

Well, at least she listens to what she is told.

While I was waiting for Nyx to finish up, somepony knocked on the door. I got up, and opened the door, to find a smiling Twilight standing there.

"Hello sir, I am Twilight Sparkle, and one of your neighbors," Twilight started, "I have read that it is common courtesy to greet new neighbors."

I remained silent. I want to see how long it takes her to figure out who I am.

"Um, hello sir?" she asked, seeing me just stare at her. Her smile started getting a little strained, probably from nervousness.

"I'm ready to go," Nyx's voice said behind me.

I turn to see Nyx dressed in some purple vest, which hid her wings. Is she trying to hide that she is an alicorn?

I motioned my head for her to follow me, and we walked past Twilight, and closed the door behind us.

After we got out of ear shot of her, "Who was that?" Nyx asked.

"That is a friend of mine, but she has never 'seen' me before. So I just want to see how long it will take her to figure it out," I explained to her.

"So, it's a prank?" she asked. I nodded my head, "Cool."

We continued down toward Sugar Cube Corner, and walked into the bakery. I could see both Mr., and Mrs. Cake working at the counter, but no Pinkie around.

"Get whatever you want Nyx, just make sure it is breakfast food," I told her.

We walked up to the counter, and she ordered a blueberry muffin. I paid it with some of the old gold looking bits, and we went to sit at one of the tables.

While Nyx was eating her muffin, I saw a familiar blur of pink come to our table.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie! You must be new to Ponyville since I have never seen you before!" Pinkie gasps, "That means I can throw both of you a party twice as big, since there are two of you here!"

And then as quickly as she came, she then zoomed off towards the kitchen, doing whatever Pinkie does.

"She seems… odd" Nyx says, finishing up her muffin.

"Nyx, when you have been around Pinkie long enough, you will see that she makes the most sense out of anypony you know," I explained.

Nyx turns to look at the kitchen door, "I don't think that is possible."

I was about to reply to her, when I heard someone yelling outside, "I think something is going on outside."

I got up out of my seat, and went to see what was going on, with Nyx close by my side. When I got outside, I saw Spike come running by, yelling for Twilight.

"This should be interesting," I said to myself, and Nyx.

We end up following Spike's shouts to one of the bridges, and found him, and most of the other main ponies gathered around him.

Spike was breathing quite heavily, from both the yelling and running, "Aaaah! Rarity... woods... jewels... dogs... hole... taken... Save her!"

With that information, the ponies ran down the road Spike just came, with him on Twilight's back.

"Nyx, I think someone might be in trouble," I told her, watching the girls leave.

"I think so too," Nyx agreed.

Knowing that we need to catch up, I put Nyx on my back, despite her pouting, that she could keep up. I ran as fast as I could, to catch up to the group.

I ended up catching up to them when they came to what looked like some badland.

"Spike, can you breathe now?" I heard Twilight ask.

"Yes... I think so," Spike panted in a paper bag.

"Good. Now tell us what you know."

"Yeah.'Cause all you said earlier was... 'Rarity... woods... jewels... dogs... hole... taken... Save her!'" Rainbow recalled.

"Not a whole lot to go on there, sport," Applejack commented.

"Sorry. Rarity and I were in the woods looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up," Spike explained.

"Creepy guys?" Twilght asks.

"They called themselves the Diamond Dogs. They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground," Spike continued.

"Well, this sounds mighty easy. Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity," Applejack said.

"Diamond dogs?" Nyx asks me.

"Diamond Dogs, a race of underground dwelling canines, which have an obsessive love of gems," I said, remembering them from a book in the library.

That being the first thing we said, had the others looking at us. Did they really not notice us for this long?

Before they ask who we were, we came to a flat land, covered with numerous holes.

"Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys," Pinkie stated.

"Come on, girls!" Twilight called out, then looked at me, "And you, let's get started."

I took Nyx off my back, "Sorry about bringing you here Nyx, but we might have to save a friend of mine," I explained.

"Why would you care about what happens to another pony?" she asked.

"Being a friend is more than enough of a reason to help," I told her.

I turn, to look down one of the holes, put looked back when I heard some shouts from the others.

It turns out these Diamond Dogs were filling up the holes at an alarming pace.

"Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up," Twilight called out.

Me and Nyx just watched as the others try to get in one of the holes.

"I don't think that is going to work," Nyx said.

"Yep," I agreed.

"We can't muscle through it!" Applejack yelled, after being pushed out by the dird

"We'll see about that," Rainbow called out, trying to dive boom one of the open holes. But she stopped once it filled up before she could reach it.

"Whew. Heavens to Betsy. Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud 'less it's imported," Applejack said.

"Oh, Rarity..."Twilight said, sadly

"We gotta save her."

"But they blocked up all the holes," Fluttershy said.

"Don't mean we can't dig 'em out. Come on!" Applejack said, climbing on one of the filled holes, and tries to dig it out.

Fluttershy and Pinkie then join her, while digging their own holes, but before they could even get more than a foot of dirt away, some ugly looking dogs popped out of the ground, and started pushing them off the dirt mounds.

Spike tried to run to help them, but was tripped by another dog, "Whoa! Oof!"

"Get 'em!" Rainbow said, when she noticed two dogs near her.

Rainbow, and Twilight both tried to charge towards the dogs, poking up from the ground, but the dogs went back under, causing the two to hit each other.

Over at Applejack's mound, it looked like she was playing a game of Wack-a-Dog.

Nyx and I just continued to watch as the ponies continued to try to get into the holes, but failed due to the Diamond Dog's agility.

"Ow!" I heard Nyx cry out, and I turn to see one of them holding her up by her tail.

I don't know why, but this made me angrier than what they were doing to the others. I let one of my hands, phase out of my suit, and sent it into the dog's gut. When it phased into him, I grabbed whatever weird organ these things had.

From the look on his face, he could feel my hand inside of him.

"This seems rather important, doesn't it," I said calmly to him, "So how about this, you but her down, and I won't take it deal?" I finished with a smile.

The dog let go of Nyx's tail, so I released my hold on the dog's insides. The dumb dog, than dug into the ground as quickly as it could, do get away from me.

"Don't try that again, mutt." I told him before he disappeared.

I looked over to Nyx, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, rubbing the base of her tail, "Thanks for stopping him, that hurt."

We turn back towards the others, to find them on the ground panting from their failed attempts

"All those scary monsters popping up everywhere. Oh, poor Rarity must be terrified." Fluttershy said, once she caught her breath.

"Ooh," Twilight said, worriedly, "Poor Rarity. What are we gonna do?"

"I got it! I'll save you, my sweet," Spike suddenly shouted, and pulled out a blue gem.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

Apparently Spike's answer to this was Dog Fishing. We moved over toward where the rest were, seeing that it is, for the time being, safe.

"Spike, it is very noble of you..." Twilight told Spike

"Shhh!" Spike shushed her.

"...to sacrifice the gem Rarity gave you," Twlight said, quieter

"Oh, Lady Rarity. My damsel in distress," Spike said to himself.

After that, Spike became oblivious to the world, and started talking to himself.

"Is that dragon insane?" Nyx asked me.

"No, just an overactive imagination, and a crush on Rarity," I told her.

"Hoho there, lover boy," I heard Applejack say. I turn to see what Spike did this time.

"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoawhoawhoa... I got a bite! I got a bite!" Spike exclaimed as his dog capture, was dragging him toward the hole

"Hold on there, little fella," Applejack exclaimed, grabbing on to him, as he was still being dragged in.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed, as Applejack was being dragged in as well, and grabbed a hold of her.

"Twilight!" Rainbow said, as she did the exact same thing, and still getting dragged in.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness..." Fluttershy muttered, as she tried to help Rainbow, but failed.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie shouted, as she followed them down the hole.

"Well than," I said to Nyx, "Do you want to go in the easy way, or hard way?"

"Easy, that way we can get back to Ponyville. I need to figure out about all these ponies," Nyx says, as she climbs on my back.

I couldn't help but chuckle from that.

I went up to the hole that the others had gone down, and began to slowly descend, using my wings to keep Nyx on.

As the tunnel, continued, I ended up having to follow the drag marks on the ground, to find where the others went. This place is a maze down here.

When we finally caught up, the ponies were all laying on the ground.

"Ha ha, it worked! We're in! Now we can finally save Rarity!" Spike said, getting up.

"Um... Which way do we go?" Twilight said, looking around at the numerous tunnels around them.

"Nooooooooooo!" Spike yelled.

After the ponies recovered from their rough ride, they got up, and begain to wander down a random tunnel.

"All these tunnels... How are we ever gonna find Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Guess we're just gonna have to start going down them one by one," Applejack said.

"That could take forever! There's gotta be way to narrow it down," Rainbow argued.

That would never work, at this rate, we may not be able to find her. I looked around, trying to find some indication where this recent Diamond Dog might of went, when I noticed a drag mark, that looked almost straight.

I think that the dog that got the fishing line is still dragging it.

So with Nyx on my back, I start to follow the path way.

"Wait sir, it is best not to travel at random, you two could get lost," Fluttershy said, stopping me from continuing.

"I know! I bet they've taken Rarity down the tunnel with the most gems," Spike exclaimed.

"But Spike, Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems," Twilight told Spike.

"No, Twilight. You can! You can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell."

"Oh my gosh! You're right! Rarity showed me how she did it a while back. If I can just remember..." Twilight said, focusing magic towards her horn.

Her horn began to illuminate numerous gems in the nearby tunnels, but the one I was at, had the most.

"That's it. You did it, Twilight! Come on! We're coming, Rarity. We'll save you. Just hold on," Spike said, getting on Twilight's back as the raced past me.

Me, and Nyx followed them down the tunnel.

"Hey, how did you know to go down this tunnel before," Rainbow asked next to me.

"Your worry to find your friend caused you to not see everything before you. If you wish to help, then always remain calm," I told her.

"Why do you keep giving some cryptic answer?" Nyx asked from my back.

"It's fun," I replied.

Rainbow just looked at me odd, and just continued to follow Twilight down the tunnel.

After galloping for a few minutes, Twilight finally speaks up.

"We're getting close. I can feel it."

In the distance, we can hear Rarity crying.

"It's coming from down here. Come on!" Spike calls out.

We then came to an large open cavern, with a metal grate door on the other side.

"She must be in there. Let's go!" Rainbow shouts.

As if to just ruin the moment of hope, Diamond Dogs drop from hiding place above us. I jump back, avoiding getting one of the brutes on me, and Nyx

"More workhorses," One of the dogs said, while putting harness on the others.

"Hoh, doggies. If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride," Applejack says, and begins to buck like a wild bronco, "Come on, ponies! Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down."

The other ponies join in, trying to get the dogs off of them, and the dogs were yowling away, trying to keep on.

The girls did eventually manage to buck the dogs off of them, and sent them running away.

"Yeehaw! Get along, little doggies!" Applejack shouted at them.

Wow, I didn't think they could over power those dogs. But then again, this is a world where logic rarely matters.

Suddenly, we could hear some crashing, and clattering behind the grate door.

Spike grabs a stalactite, and holds it up, "I'm coming for you, milady. Hi-ho, Twilight! Away!"

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Twilight asks, a little upset by his behavior.

"Please, Twilight. Just give me this,"

"Eh... fine," Twilight resigns to let Spike continue his fantasy.

The two then go charging through the door. Who makes a grated made of weak wood?

"Lady Rarity, I'm here to save you!" Spike calls out.

The rest of us follow like normal ponies. What we saw in the next room was an odd sight.

There were three Diamond Dogs coming towards us, asking us to save them.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

"So picky," the smallest one said.

"And critical," the large one added.

"She won't stop talking," said the red vest one.

"And crying."

"We, uh, give her back. Yes."

Oh, here comes Rarity, and that is a whole lot of gems she is carting!

"Rarity! You're safe!" Spike exclaimed, hugging her.

"Why, yes. Hello, girls. You arrived just in time to assist me," Rarity said to them.

"Assist you with what?" Applejack asked.

"With those," Rarity motioned to more gem carts.

"You're letting her leave with all these... jewels," Spike asked.

"Yes. Take them. And her with them," Red Vest pleaded.

"Please!" the small one added.

Well then, that was interesting. Rarity gets kidnapped, and she comes out with a load of treasure. I wonder what she could do with Al Qaeda?

All of us, except, for Spike, and Nyx, ended up pulling a cart of gems.

"I can't believe you found all these gems!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Heh. I can't believe you tricked all those dogs," Rainbow agreed.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time," Rarity added, she then looked towards me, "I take it that the you are enjoying my clothing?"

"Yes, it is quite nice, and a lot of storage space," I told her.

"Rarity, you know this feller?" Applejack asked.

"Well of course, I was the one who designed Chrome's outfit," Rarity said with pride.

"Chrome?!" the other shouted in surprise.

"What? Did you really think I was not going to help a friend who was in trouble?" I asked.

"But then, who is the filly on your back?" Twilight asked.

"This is Nyx, I found her in the Everfree. I will explain more at the library," I told her, and she accepted my answer.

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today," Twilight told Rarity.

"Me? What did I teach you?" she asked.

"Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all," Twilight explained.

"Hm... "Outshines" is right. Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores's costumes," Spike said, snacking on some of the gems.

"Not if you eat them all, Spike," Rarity joked.

After we unloaded the gems at Rarity's place, the rest of us left to the library, except for Rarity and Spike. Rarity stayed to finish her dresses, Spike stayed because of Rarity, and the large amount of gems still there.

When we got into the library, I let Nyx off my back.

"Go find you some books to read later," I told her, and she went to the shelves to find some books.

I then turn to Twilight, and the others for some Q&A time.

"Chrome, what is with the new duds? The look pretty cool, not as cool as me, but still quite good," Rainbow asked.

"I got these clothing from Rarity, since you lot can't see me, due to the whole spirit thing," I explained.

"How did you get Nyx?" Twilight asked, getting to the meat to the matter.

"I found her in the Everfree Forest, at the old castle. When I approached the group that had been in the same room as her, they attempted to attack me without being provoked to. When they learned of what I am, they had simply abandoned her, leaving me with Nyx," I explained. Well, that was technically the truth.

"Oh, so why is she living with you?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean Twilight? I thought Chrome lived here?" Applejack asked.

"I have recently bought a house with some money that I had found in the Everfree Forest. It is the house with the blue roof behind the library," I answered them both.

"Oh, oh, you live in Crystal Lake's hold house? I remember that she had to leave after the Ursa attack. Something about Ponyville not being safe, or something like that," Pinkie added. That explains why she left all the furniture.

"Is that all you need to ask?" I asked them. Seeing that none of them had any more questions, I turn to Nyx, "Nyx time to go, we still need to buy some food."

Nyx came to me, carrying around 7 books with her magic, and she placed them on my back, "Alright, I have all that I need right now."

So we left the library, and to get Nyx some food.

We ended back in the house around evening time, and I had to cook Nyx some dinner up, seeing as she as missed lunch from the Diamond Dog incident.

I made her some vegetarian stir fry. It seems that this place just doesn't do much experimentation with their food, based on Nyx reaction to how it tasted.

When Nyx finished dinner, she went up to her room to read her new books. I then remember that I still have some of the books from the old library, and take them out of my suit. I look over the books and found that 3 were history books, and the other two were for magic. I might have to read the history ones, seeing as how most history books here are based on this millennia.

I go upstairs, to Nyx's room to give her the magic books I found, when I open the door, I see Nyx tiredly reading a book.

"Nyx I think it is time to sleep," I told her.

"Just let me finish this book," she pleaded.

"Sorry, but sleep is need to grow up well," I said, moving the books from her bed, to her dresser.

"Fine," she said, giving up.

I move the covers to tuck her in, and turned to leave, "Goodnight Nyx."

"Yawn, alright," she said, barely awake now, "Goodnight Daddy."

Did she just…

My life will never be easy, will it?


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **_Even I have no idea where this story is going to go._

**Chapter 16:** Annoying Vultures

Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Why I in the wide wide world of Equestria that she call me that?

I know that I have been helping her since she appeared, and protected her from that dog, but why would she think me as that?

I tried to focus on something else, like one of my new history books, but just couldn't because my mind would just return to that.

I ended up not being able to read anything throughout the night.

When morning came, I made Nyx breakfast, and we left the house.

"Where are we going?" Nyx asked.

"Well, since you are going to be living here, you are going to need to go to school," I told her.

"Ok," she said, "What is school?"

… "School is a place where young fillies and colts go to learn new things, like math, science, reading, and some other subjects," I explained to her.

Her eyes lit up when I said she was going to learn.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a smile. She and Twilight would get along well with that attitude.

We continued our walk towards the local school, and we could see other young ones arriving.

We walked into the building, and looked for whoever was in charge of this place. I did eventually manage to find someone who I recognized as Cheerilee, the local teacher

"Hello Cheerilee," I said to her.

"Oh hello, sir, what brings you here?" Cheerilee asked.

"I am here to register little Nyx here for classes," I said, motioning to Nyx.

"Oh, no registering is needed, as long as the pony is here, they will be taught," Cheerilee said, happily.

"Well that makes things easy," I said then turning to Nyx "Ok, so are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yep, it is going to be fun," Nyx said, smiling.

"Ok, I will be here to pick you up when school lets out," I told her.

"That will be at 3," Cheerilee added in.

"Thank you," I said, "Ok, so I will be back at 3, be good Nyx." I told her, as I turned to leave.

"I will, bye daddy," Nyx called out behind me.

This is going to be a long day.

After I dropped Nyx off, I then headed off to the library, or at least that is what I planned before someone called me out.

"Oh, hello Chrome! Over here," I heard somepony calling out to me. I turn to find that the voice was Rarity's. Wonder what she wants?

When Rarity got up to me, she started speaking again, "Hello Chrome, I need to ask a favor of you." A favor?

"Um, ok. What do you need?" I asked.

"Today I am having the Photo Finish coming to my shop to take some photos of my clothing, and I need a model," Rarity said.

"So you need me to model some of your clothing? You do realize that I am see through, correct?"

"Oh don't worry, the clothing you will wear is full body," she explained, "Since I made your outfit, I have been experimenting around with the idea of complete coverage."

"Ok, I'll go, but I have somewhere to be at 3," I told her.

"No problem, the shoot is at 10, and should be over quickly," she said, "Now come on, we need to get you into something new."

Rarity, then started walking down the street to her shop, and I followed.

When I entered the shop, I saw that Fluttershy in a dress and Twilight we here as well.

"Alright up on the platform Fluttershy," Rarity told her.

Fluttershy go up on the stage, and then all the lights dimmed, with one spot light on Fluttershy.

"Hm... She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz," Rarity told Fluttershy

"A-a-attitude and, um... pizzazz," Fluttershy repeated, but meekly.

"More light! It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster," Rarity told Twilight, as she magic up some more light.

"Oh, and the headdress need more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers!" Rarity said, calling to Pinkie. Where did Pinkie come from? "And sequins! More sequins!" Hey there is Spike as well.

Fluttershy was whimpering from all this hassle.

"And more ribbon! Oh no! Less ribbon. No! More ribbon," Rarity told Spike, as he handled the ribbons.

"Oh, this hem is completely off. PINCUSHION!" Rarity called out, with Spike to come to her with needles in his back, "Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm... I'm just so nervous."

"Oh, doesn't that hurt?" Twilight asked, looking at Spike's back.

"Thick scales. Can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world. I'm gonna tell you three a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Spike said to us.

"I promise," Twilight said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Pinkie said, doing some odd hand movements.

"If I could keep Twilight in the dark about the Flower of Life, I can keep this," I said, and earning a pout from Twilight. She still hasn't gotten past the circle.

"I have a crush on Rarity!"

"We won't say a word!" Pinkie gasped.

"Give me a break. Everypony already knows how you..." Twilight started.

"Twilight! You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!" Pinkie stopped her.

"But..."

"FOREVER!"

"My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Rarity is gonna pick up on your feelings," Twilight said, pointing at Spike's newly acquired shirt. The think has a freaking image of Rarity in a heart.

"Chrome, can you please go get in your outfit, Photo Finish will be here any moment," Rarity said, pointing at an outfit on a hanger.

So, I just phase out of my current suit, and move over to fill the new one Rarity made. And in all honestly, this new outfit makes me feel like Batman with the how it looks: Black cape, black mast, black boots and a dark colored chest.

Right as soon as I get into my suit, the doorbell rings. I turn to see three very oddly dressed ponies. I mean, mean they look like they took a dive in Michal Jackson's closet odd.

"I, Photo Finish... have arrived," said Photo

"Let me just say, what an honor!" Rarity said, as she approached Photo. But Photo just walked right by Rarity, ignoring her.

"We begin... NOW!" Photo said, as one of the other ponies pulled out a tripod camera.

"Attitude and pizzazz!" Rarity said to Fluttershy.

"Yes! Show Photo Finish something," she said, as Fluttershy stuck a pose, "No!" then Fluttershy went meek, "Yeees. No! Yeees. No! Yeees."

This pony is really annoying.

"And now you, stallion, get on the stage," Photo said to me, as me and Fluttershy swapped places.

"No, show me emotions," Photo told me. She was already getting on my nerves, "Yes, show me emotions."

She continued to flash a few more photos, "ENOUGH!" she called out, and packed up her gear.

The others looked nervous due to the sudden stop. I was just glad that the annoying pony was done.

"She hardly took any pictures," Twilight commented.

"I'm so sorry. I tried my best," Fluttershy said, thinking she messed up

"Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle. I can't believe I ever thought I could impress her," Rarity said to Fluttershy, she needed words of encouragement.

"It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found the next fashion stars here in Ponyville," Photo suddenly said.

"Really?" Rarity said, happy that the shoot did go well after all.

"Yes. Really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her to shine all over Eqvestria. Tomorrow a photo shoot in ze park…I go!" Photo said, before leaving.

"Did you hear that? I am going to "shine all over Equestria"" Rarity said. Did Rarity miss how Photo said stars, as in plural?

"Well, I'm glad that went well," I stated.

"Oh, Rarity. I was so worried I'd ruined everything," Fluttershy told her.

"Oh, never. I knew you'd both be perfect," Rarity giggled, and at the same time, stepping on Spike's tail, again, and again ,and again. Twilight ended up moving Spike out of the way.

That boy needs some help one day.

After that little episode, I went back to the school, it should almost be time for me to pick Nyx up.

Right as soon as I got there, the school's bell rang, dismissing the students.

The first ones out I saw were Apple Bloom and her friends, but they stopped when they saw me.

"Who is the creepy pony?" I heard the orange pegasus ask Apple Bloom.

"I don't know, I've never seen 'im before," she replied.

"He is a mystery pony then."

"I guess he is," added Sweetie Belle,"I wonder if we could get a cutie mark for that?"

"For what?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Cutie Mark Mystery Solvers," said the orange pegasus, excitedly.

And with that, those three ran off towards Applejack's.

Did those girls know that I can hear them? Guess I am going to have some stalkers now.

After I saw the rest of the ponies leave, I didn't see any sign of Nyx. Where is she?

Before I could enter, I saw Nyx finally leave, but she was staring at the ground as she slowly walked to me.

"Hi daddy," she said, depressed.

"Nyx, what is wrong?" I asked, for some reason it hurt me to see her like this.

"The ponies here are mean."

What? What did they do to you?"

"They made fun of me for being a 'blank flank'" A what?

"Nyx, what is a blank flank?" I asked.

"It means that I don't have a cutie mark, just like the rest of the other kids do," Nyx said, pawing at the ground.

"Nyx, look at me," I told her.

When she looked up, I could see that she was close to tears over this.

"Nyx, let me tell you, from what I have seen from my time here in Ponyville, cutie marks don't matter."

"What? But everyone says it is important, that without it you are a nopony," she said, confused by my statement.

"Cutie marks are just a way to label ponies, they have no special hold on you. You yourself define who you are, not some colorful mark."

"I-I don't need a cutie mark?"

"Nyx, look at me. In the time I have lived here, I have helped stop a dragon, rescued Twilight's life, stopped a race of aliens, aid my friends however I can, and took you in. And I did all of that without a cutie mark," I told her.

"So not having a cutie mark is good?" Nyx asked, no longer looking depressed.

"I am not saying that cutie marks are either good or bad. What I am saying is to be who you want to be, and don't let anything tell you otherwise."

"Ok," Nyx said, starting to look happy again, "Thanks daddy."

Sigh, it looks like I am starting to fit that role now.

"I am happy to help you, little Nyx," I said.

We started down the road, towards Applejack's farm.

"So did you manage to make any friends?" I asked her.

"No, no one wanted me because of the 'blank flank' thing," she admitted, starting to look down again.

"Well, by the sounds of it, you just looked in the wrong places."

"What do you mean?"

"I know for the fact, that there are some ponies who would love to be your friend."

At that, she brightened up, "Really? Someponies would like to be my friend?"

We continued walking in the general direction of Applejack's farm. Now where is that place, I know it is here somewhere. I saw it when I floated towards Applejack's last time.

"Yep," I replied.

Nyx then looked around, "Daddy, where are we going?"

Ah ha, there it is.

"To that place over there," I said, pointing to a tree house.

"A tree house?" Nyx asked.

"Some of your classmates made this," I explained.

"And why are we here?"

"Well if you want to make some friends, sometimes you have to make the first move," I said, motioning towards the tree house.

At this, Nyx started getting nervous.

"But what if they won't want me because of my flank?" she asked.

"Don't worry, they won't mind, trust me," I told her.

With that she, took in a breath, and walked towards the door, and knocked on it.

I stood back at a distance watching what will happen.

The one to open the door was Apple Bloom. Nyx started talking to her, and it seems like she said the right words, because Apple Bloom pulled her into the tree house.

"Girls we got a new member for the CMC!" I heard Apple Bloom yelling.

Well that worked out quite well.

Nyx ended up coming home around evening time, and she was smiling brightly.

"So how did it go?" I asked with a smile.

"It was great daddy, I now got 3 new friends," she said, happily.

"That is good to hear," I said, happy for her, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Yep, me and the girls are going to try to find out some mysterious pony in Ponyville." Hmmm, I wonder how she will react when she finds out it is me.

"Sounds like fun, just stay safe when you do it," I told her.

"I will daddy," she said, "So what is for dinner?"

Well, today is the day of the photo shoot, and god how I hate this.

"No, no, no, yes! That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it!" Rarity said, getting me and Fluttershy to put on different outfits.

"Oh, I am so excited for you. Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria," Fluttershy said.

"Never," Rarity said.

Oh great here comes Photo Finish…. And she is being carried by two pegasus on a platform. What is wrong with this pony?

"Put me down here," she told her pegasus, then went over to us, "Oh, nonononononono. The model should be in something simple! Something inspired by... the nature!"

"That's just what I was thinking. Um... give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together," Rarity said, nervous that she might of just screwed up.

"Yes... that will not be necessary," Photo told her.

"But... but... how are you going to help me "shine across Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures?" Rarity asked confused.

"I am not going to help you shine across Equestria. I am going to help them shine. They are my stars," Photo said to me and Fluttershy, then turned to Rarity, "You! Go!"

Then Photo's little cronies pushed me and Fluttershy to follow Photo.

Rarity was stunned by this. Ok, this Photo pony is crossing the line.

So I just phase out of my outfit, leaving one of the cronies to end up tripping over it.

"Vhat is the hold up, bring me my stars," Photo said, causing the one pony to panic, and begins to look for me, as the other continued to push Fluttershy to a changing area.

I stayed next to Rarity, waiting for Fluttershy to return. And Rarity was completely depressed by what Photo did.

Ok, here comes Fluttershy, now we can talk.

"I can't, Rarity," Fluttershy told Rarity.

"Oh, but you must, Fluttershy. Photo Finish wants to make you and Chrome a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hoping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must. You must! YOU MUST!" Rarity told Fluttershy.

"Well I am not doing it," I said to the two.

"Chrome, what are you doing here, you should be getting ready," Rarity told me.

"No, I have no reason to pose for that little poacher over there," I said, inferring to Photo.

"Chrome, Photo Finish is not a poacher, she is—"Rarity started.

"Rarity, all that Photo has done since she has arrived is criticized the models, provided no help what so ever, and is now trying to steal you models. I am not working for her, period." I told her.

"Floottershy! It is time to make... the magics! Oh, wunderbar! You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles und feathers," Photo called out for Fluttershy, and she left to go to the shoot.

I ended back in my old outfit, and followed Rarity back to her shop.

She was making some black cloak for herself, when Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie dropped by.

"How'd it go? How'd it go?" Pinkie asked bouncing around.

"It didn't," Rarity said, putting the cloak on, "Photo Finish wanted to work with Fluttershy and Chrome, not me."

"Oh, Rarity. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?" Twilight offered.

"I just vant to be alone right now," Rarity said, putting on the hood.

"You heard her. She vants to be... alone," Spike said, pushing us all out of the room, but tried to go back himself, "What? I didn't think she meant alone alone." Twilight had to drag him out of the room.

We all then went down into Rarity's main room.

"So Chrome what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Photo Finish is a poacher, simple as that," I told them.

"A what?" Spike asked.

"A poacher is somepony who will go around and take whatever they find of value from another pony. In this case, Photo tried to take both me and Fluttershy. I refused to go," I explained.

"Wait, what about Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity pressured Fluttershy into doing this, mostly because she refused to see Photo for what she truly is," I explained.

"So Photo is just a meanie pants," Pinkie concluded.

"Yes she is, but don't worry, from what I have seen of this town, this problem will only be shortly lived."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Just wait and let nature take its course."

And with that I left Rarity's and headed out towards the library.

Well, looks like my prediction has come true. Fluttershy ended up quitting the being Photo's model after Rarity had admitted that she was jealous of her popularity.

Twilight ended up telling Spike's 'secret', even though we all already know what it was.

But with all this going on, I finally had time to read those history books I found, since everyone was busy doing something that would resolve itself anyway.

These three history books focused on 3 different areas, and time periods. The first one was a history book, of Equestria from before The Sisters' Birth, the next focused on some Empire in the north made of Crystals, and the last one was a rather odd one. It was a history book written by somepony named Discord, and well, it focused on a time period that was blacked out in all the other books.

For some reason, whatever happened right before Celestia, and Luna rule had been removed from all the books. But this book told of some rather odd events.

It told of how nature no longer moved on its own, why the Everfree is so wild, and even the battle between The Sisters and some being known as the Spirit of Chaos. I need to do some more research on this Spirit, because from what I have read, this 'Spirit of Chaos' isn't evil, in fact he has been rather neutral.

Time for research.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_Sorry about the delay, had some Wi-Fi issues. I am now back, so the chapters will start to flowing again._

**Chapter 18:** Just A Normal Day

Well then. Somehow or another I have gotten roped into another one of the girl's adventures.

It turns out that we have to deliver a tree to a western town called Appleloosa. As for why we needed to deliver the tree is anyone's guess.

Unfortunately, I had to leave Nyx back home, but she was rather ok with it, because her, and the other CMC girls are spending it at Applejack's farm with Big Mac.

So here I am, sitting in a train, watching the nighttime scenery go by, and waiting for whatever disaster to strike.

"Oh man, we're going fast! This is so exciting I can't even wait!" Rainbow said from her spot.

"Oh my gosh!" Pinkie added, bouncing around.

"For crying out loud in the morning!" Rarity sighed, trying to get some sleep.

"I can't wait!" Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, yeah! Oh, my gosh!" Rainbow

"Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!" Spike groaned.

"Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped," Rainbow said, holding up a bag of popcorn.

"Okay, fine..." Spike said, relenting.

You got to stand strong Spike, don't want to always be walked over.

Then, as if he hear me, he spat fire at the bag, surprising Rainbow, and burning her popcorn.

Rainbow Dash: Ghk...

"Good night!"Spike said, pulling the covers over his head, trying to sleep.

"Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Twilight suggests to the group, a little off put by Spike's actions.

An "Awwww," came from the remaining ponies, as Twilight turned off the lights, and they laid down to rest.

This peace only lasted a few seconds, till a candle was lit.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow was the first to speak, calling out to Pinkie in a loud whisper.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie replied.

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?"

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie giggles.

Might want to be quite, you are going to wake the others.

"When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?" Rainbow asked.

"What tree? You mean Bloomberg?" What is Applejack and pet names for her trees? I'm not joking, she has named all the trees in her orchard. I have heard names from Applica, to Zap-Apple Rooty.

"...No, Fluttershy," Rainbow replied, sarcastically.

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!" Pinkie said, not getting the sarcasms.

"What's going on?" Twilight said, waking up from their noise.

"Mild insanity, and insomnia," I said from my bunk.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" Pinkie says, agreeing with my joke.

"I do not think she's a tree! I was just–"Rainbow tries to defend herself.

"Did you say she was a tree?" Twilight interrupted.

"No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly–"

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?"

"She's not a tree, Dashie!" Pinkie added.

"Pinkie, Rainbow was being sarcastic when she said Fluttershy was a tree," I stated.

"I'd like to be a tree..." Fluttershy suddenly added.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Spike yells, getting out of his bunk, and moves to the caboose, with Bloomberg.

"Well that was kind of huffy," Twilight commented on Spike's actions.

"Huffy the magic dragon!" Fluttershy adds. Was that a… No, I doubt Fluttershy would make that reference. Rainbow, yes. Fluttershy, no.

Fluttershy's joke, got the girls laughing, but was a little too

"Would you all be QUIET... NOOOOW!?" Rarity shouts from her bunk, showing her face care.

"Aaaaaah!" The girls shouted, and blew out the candle.

Well that should keep them quite.

I got up out of my bunk, and moved to one of the forward carts, where it was empty, but still lit. I picked the closest seat to the back, and pulled out one of my books to read.

One of the down sides to being a spirit, you can't sleep through the long trips.

I only got through 3 chapters when something interrupted me. No it was not the train, or the ponies, or anything I could control. It seems that we are now traveling into a thunderstorm.

It had started just as then usual pattering of rain on the windows, but the weather took a drastic turn, and lighting was constantly flying through the clouds.

I couldn't focus on reading with all of this flashing, and booming of the storm outside, so I just put my book back in my suit, and just watched the storm go on.

I continued to just stare out the window, watching the lighting arching, and dancing through the sky, and watching as then thunder rattled the windows in the cart. But while the lightning continued to light up the sky, I noticed something up there in the storm. No wait, make that 3 things flying close together up there

I think that there are some pegasus flying up in that storm. What the heck are they thinking? Do they have a death wish or something?

I continue to watch those crazy flyers, as the fly through the storm, narrowly avoiding the lightning. Oh for the love of god, they are idiots.

Right as I thought that, I saw the pegasus in the middle get hit, and the others got stunned from being so close.

I watched as they fell from the sky, and the one that was struck, was falling toward the train.

The pegasus was falling fast, and smashed into the top of the train by the sound of the thumps on the roof.

Crap, is it hurt?

I open up the window next to me, and climbed out to help the crazy. When I got to the roof, I saw the hurt pegasus, laying on the roof, but starting to slid off.

I hurry over to the crazy, and grab her and pull her back from the edge. I continued to pull her back, till we reach my window, and I had to pull her inside.

I put her down on the seats, and try to gather my thoughts.

Ok, I just rescued a crazy pony that was flying in a thunderstorm. I know that she was struck, so she will need some medical aid, where would I find some. A train this size should have a first aid kit somewhere, now where is it.

I move from the hurt pony, and search the cart, for a first aid kit. I ended up finding it under a seat near the front of the cart.

I took the kit back to her, and started to examine where she might be in pain.

For the first time, I notice that the pony is wearing some kind of odd looking blue spandex outfit, now ruined from the storm. Must be some kind of uniform.

I look around her body for any sign of where she was hit, and found the spot, her left wing was singed.

I then move her, and removed her from the outfit, so that I could see if any other form of damage was on her.

Huh, she has a coat like Fluttershy's, I wonder if they are related.

While I examined her, she twitched when I touched her ribs. She must of fractured something, it doesn't feel broken.

I move back to the kit, and removed some gauze, and wrapped it around her ribcage, and her left wing. This pegasus maybe tough, but she isn't going to be flying this one off.

Ok, now that she is all set, let's see who this crazy pony is.

I begin to prod her awake, gaining just some pained moans, and twitching. After doing it a few more times, I finally get some results, the pegasus opens her eyes.

"Ohh.. what the buck hit me?" She said, holding her ribs.

"Lightning, hit you, and then you hit a train," I said, gaining her attention.

"Who are you, where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Well you are on a train to Appleloosa. As for who I am, you can call me Chrome. Now let me ask who are you, and what were you thinking going into a storm like that?" I asked her.

I received a blank look.

"What? I answered you questions, so what is wrong with mine?"

"You got to be kidding me. You have no idea who I am?" She asked disbelieving.

"Yes, I know that you are the pony who flew into a storm, and nearly fell of a train," I stated.

"Wow, you aren't kidding are you," She said, "I am Spitfire, from the Wonderbolts. How could you not of heard of me?"

"Wonderbolts does ring some bells, but only in passing." So this is only of those pegasus Rainbow goes on about.

"Where have you been living, under a rock or something?"

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"What? No, I'm not trying to insult you. It is just that everypony knows who we are," she states, taking a bit of pride in that last bit.

"Ok then, Spitfire, what were you doing flying in a thunderstorm," I said.

"Oh, my team, and I were training. Nothing like dodging lightning to work on agility, and reaction time," she said smiling.

"So you are a thrill junky, who risks her life, and her teammates' lives," I stated.

"What no, no one's lives were at risk from that, it was just a usual practice" She said, offended by me questioning her.

"Spitfire, if I was here, you would have fallen off the train, and most likely of either been ran over by the train, or gain some serious injuries. Either way, you wouldn't of been found till the sun came out, and by then it might have been too late," I told her, causing her to pale at my words.

"W-well then, I guess that you have my thanks," she said.

"Think nothing of it, I did what anypony would of done in my position," I said.

"Well, still thanks, there has to be a way to repay you for saving me," she offered.

"No thanks," I decline.

"No, I really must find a way to thank you," she insisted. I don't think her pride can let her back down from this.

"If you want to repay me, then just rest. You are in no shape to be flying as it is," I said, pointing at her wings.

"Bucking Tartarus," Spitfire said depressed, looking at her injured wing, "Looks like my team is just going to have to do without me for now."

"Well, think of it this way. You are now on a surprise vacation to a land known for their hospitality, and food," I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said, a little happier, but quickly faded.

"What's wrong now?"

"Vacations are hard for me, with my fame and all. Won't be long till paparazzi swarm in, and I can't fly away now," She said. Hmm, that would be a rather annoying issue.

"I have an idea to help," I said.

"What?"

"What if you go disguised, no pony will know who you are, and you can relax till the train returns," I suggested.

"That is a good idea, but who can I go as? And the train staff will know if an extra pony appears. I would never be able to live down with the guards coming after me," she states.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. You just have to dress as me, and no one will notice."

"But they would be able to tell when I speak that it isn't you," she argued.

"I rarely speak as it is. So just relax, I got it covered," I said, placing my hoof on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks for this, but I will still owe you for this, and I won't except the injury for the other," she stated adamantly.

"Fine, how about this. I tell you a secret for one of them, and you can repay me for the other when we meet again, deal?" I offered her my hoof. These mares over complicate things.

"Deal," She said, shaking my hoof, "So what is this secret?"

"This," I said, as I phased out of my outfit, and it to land on the floor.

"How did you do that?" She asked, looking around for me.

"Spitfire, I am a spirit, simple as that," I said.

"Oh… that is new," she said, taking my outfit.

"Meh, it can get old sometimes."

Spitfire then put on my outfit. "How do I look," She asked, striking a pose.

Spitfire and I ended up talking a bit, mostly with her doing the talking. She mostly talked about the Wonderbolts, its history, and herself. She is a surprisingly nice mare, despite her actions last night.

She did eventually fall asleep after I guided her back to my bunk, and gave me time to read my book before the sun rose.

I managed to finish the book before the next event happened: A Buffalo Stampede.

"A buffalo stampede!" I heard Twilight yell, looking out the window at them.

Her shouts ended up waking Spitfire.

"I just love their accessories!" Rarity commented.

"They're getting awfully close to the train," Twilight said, worrying

The buffalos then slammed into the train, causing the ponies to tumble.

"I want to speak to the manager!" Rarity yelled.

We continued to look outside, and saw two buffalo stacked on another one.

"Oooh, looky! Now they're doing TRICKS! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! "Pinkie shouted, as the younger buffalo jumped, "Now do a back-flip!... Or... Just jump?"

"Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't a circus act. Hey there!" Rainbow said, as she exited the train to chase the young one. That bird brain never things before doing.

I and the girls stay in the cart, when we noticed that the caboose was leaving the train.

They've got Bloomberg!" Applejack shouted.

We looked out the window, and saw Spike trapped in the caboose.

"And Spike!" Twilight yelled.

I move over to Spitfire, "Sorry, friend in danger. Be back soon," I whispered to her. I then left the cart to stay with Spike.

When I entered the cart, it was being hauled away by the buffalo.

"Heeeelp!" Spike shouted towards the girls.

"Spike, calm down, I am here," I told him.

"Chrome, is that you? Thank Celestia," He said relived, "What are we going to do?"

"Spike, right now, we are just going to have to wait," I said, and Spike was beginning to worry again, "Don't worry, a spirit can take on anything these buffalo can do."

After about an hour the buffalo finally stopped pulling the cart, and opened it up.

"Um, hi," Spike said, meekly waving at the first Buffalo

Said Buffalo paused, and turned out towards the others, "Fetch Chief Thunderhooves."

Well then, as it turns out, the buffalo have a great respect for dragons.

After the buffalo found Spike, they have been treating him quite nicely. I wonder what dragons did to cause this? Might be out of fear of dragons, would make sense in such an open area to fear flying monsters.

After a few more hours of Spike being treated with respect, Rainbow and Pinkie show up near the camp, and were quickly surrounded. Bird Brain really needs to be more quite when sneaking around.

"Run, Pinkie, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!" Bird Brain said, getting ready to fight the group.

"Stop! Dash, Pinkie, 'sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool," Spike told the buffalo

"If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," One of the buffalo said, before hoofbumping Spike

The buffalo end up leading Rainbow and Pinkie back into the camp, and serve them some muck around the fire.

"Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest," Spike explained to them.

"Ugh..." Rainbow says, smelling the muck.

"Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool."

"Huh.. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still–"

"Mmm!" Pinkie said, enjoying her muck, "Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?! Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?"

"Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes?" Said the young buffalo from before, handing Spike some blue stones

"Turquoise. Mmm! [munching] Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash," Spike said, introducing the ponies.

"You!" Rainbow yelled, at Strongheart.

"You!" Strongheart said surprised.

"That's it! We are outta here!" Rainbow declared, trying to leave.

"Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt," Strongheart said, stopping Rainbow.

"Yeah, right," Bird Brain said.

"We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds," Strongheart explained.

"Huh?" asked a confused Rainbow, and Pinkie.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves," Spike said, leading them to the Chief.

"Hmmh. We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and-" Thunderhooves started.

"I think they get the idea, Chief," Strongheart said, noticing the others were getting bored.

"Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... settler ponies, these... Appleloosans!" Thunderhooves said, snorting at the name "Appleloosans".

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission." So it is a repeat of Native Americans, but just constructive instead of destructive.

"Well that's not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked.

"Hmph..." Bird Brain replied.

"The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!" Strongheart said.

"See, Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason to–" Spike said, before Rainbow moved.

"Huh... Ah!" Rainbow said, standing up, "I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' Appleloosans to talk to!"

Oh great, Rainbow the Revolutionary.

The ponies then left, with Strongheart, to go talk the Appleloosans. After a bit of walking, we come upon the rest of the girls, and some western pony.

"Hi, guys!" Pinkie shouted to them.

"Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe," Fluttershy says, hugging Pinkie.

"How did you escape from the buffalo?" Twilight asks.

"We didn't!" Pinkie said, pointing towards Strongheart.

While the girls started talking about the Buffalo/Appleloosa deal, I moved over to Spitfire.

"So how are you holding up?" I whispered, surprising her briefly.

"Eep. Chrome, don't do that… oh wait, invisible… nevermind," Spitfire said, "It is going quite well so far, none of your friends have noticed yet. You really are a quite one. Oh, and I managed to send a letter to my team to tell them I am ok, I am going to meet them at Ponyville."

"That is great Spitfire, sorry about this whole mess that you got dragged into," I said.

"Don't worry, I have had to deal with worse. Soarin can get us into all kinds of trouble when we are on tour," Spitfire states.

"Ok, oh. I think they have done something bad again, hand in there Spitfire," I said, as I floated back to the group.

"Look! Both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do," Twilight says.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Pinkie shouts, jumping around.

With Pinkie, this will either work, or make everything worse.

Oh Pinkie, this is going to end so badly. It turns out that Pinkie's idea was a musical with some of the locals. Well then, let the dominoes fall.

Pinkie, "We may be divided

But of you all, I beg

To remember we're all hoofed

At the end of each leg

No matter what the issue

Come from wherever you please

All this fighting gets you nothing

But hoof and mouth disease

Arguing's not the way

Hey, come out and play!

It's a shiny, new day

So, what do you say?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

You gotta share

You gotta care

And there'll always be a way through

Both our diets, I should mention

Are completely vegetarian

We all eat hay and oats

Why be at each other's throat?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

And there'll always be a way

Throoooough!"

Oh god, that was…

"All right, Pinkie Pie! That was FANTASTIC! What a great song! Yeah, right on!" Spike shouts from his seat.

"It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... an agreement," said Thunderhooves from the front. Wait, did that actually work?

"We have," the Sheriff agrees.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen."

"Teh... Abso-tively!" So much for that

"The time for action... Hmh... is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten IT! AND the whole town!" the Chief declared.

The ponies gasp at this declaration.

"But, Chief!" Strongheart shouts.

"An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'," states the Silverstar.

"But, Sheriff..." Braeburn tried to say, but was ignored.

"Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all..." Pinkie said to Spike. Wow, Pinkie's music has the power to declare war.

I float over toward where Spitfire was sitting, "Bet Soarin never caused a war with his music."

"No, no he has not," Spitfire said.

Ok then… these ponies just went up a few notches on the crazy meter. I mean, I understand the barricades, and their anger, but pies? They use pies as a form of weapon, what is that going to do to a tank of fur, and muscle as it charges at you?

Fortunately, I was staying out of the conflict on the clock tower, and with me, Spitfire.

"Why can't I join this? I have had plenty of training as a Wonderbolt to take down some buffalos," She asked. Sigh, what is with these mares?

"Spitfire, you forget that you are both injured, and are pretending to be a dead pony. If you don't heal, then you won't be able to fly at you next show in time," I said, getting her to calm down, "And trust me, my friends can handles this."

The clock the struck High noon, and the buffalo didn't move.

"I don't think they are going to do it," Spitfire said.

"Wait for it," I said. Things are never this easy with the girls.

From up on the tower, we could then hear Pinkie singing again, "You got to share

You got to care

It's the right thing to do

You got to share"

"CHAAARGE!" Thunderhooves shouted, and the buffalo charged.

"You got to care

Wah-ahh! Woah-oo-oo-oo-ooah!" Pinkie said, as she was lifted up by buffalos.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" Spitfire asked me.

"Spitfire, with my friends, expect excitement, adventure, and the unexplained," I told her.

Me and Spitfire watched as the locals fought off the buffalos with their pies.

The 'battle' last only a few minutes, and ended when Thunderhooves was hit in the face with a pie, and laid on the ground. It was then that some of the ponies, and buffalos started crying. What is wrong with these ponies?

Suddenly, the Chief stood up, and licked the pie off his face.

"Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea!" he declared, "We... will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those... delicious apple pies!"

"Well then, looks like the war is over," I said to Spitfire.

"Yep," she replied

After the whole 'Pie Battle' was over, we ended up leaving Appleloosa, and headed back to Ponyville.

When we arrived at the train station, the girls finally got a little curious.

As Spitfire stepped off the train, Twilight was the first to ask.

"Chrome, why have you been so quite lately? You haven't spoken a word in almost 4 days."

Just then, two pegasus came up to Spitfire.

"Ah there you are," said the blue pegasus.

"We were worried about you," said white one.

"Oh my gosh, the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow shouted, noticing her heroes.

"Ah there you guys are," Spitfire said, catching the girls off guard.

"Huh?" the girls asked.

Spitfire removes my suit.

"Spitfire?! But-In a- How-…" Rainbow said, confused

I took this time to get back in my outfit.

"Take care Spitfire, and remember to rest you wing," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Chrome, you keep telling me that. Now come on boys, let go before we make a scene," Spitfire says, walking away with the other Wonderbolts.

"Well then, that was an interesting week. Now I wonder where Nyx is." I said, leaving behind the flabbergasted girls.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: **__I hate mornings._

**Chapter 18: **The Observation

Welp, seems that Twilight has invited me to a brunch with the girls, and Celestia. Now one of two possible things is going to happen: either Twilight goes manic, or Twilight passes out.

I was on my way to the brunch at Sugercube Corner when I saw Rainbow doing something birdbrained: She was trying to annoy the stationed guards.

"So... what do I have to do to get to be one of the Princess's royal guards, anyway? Is the pay good? Hellooo! Anybody home?" Rainbow said, trying to get some reaction. Seeing that they weren't doing anything, she decided to make faces and babble, "Wah-wah! Ooh, you're good…Too good. I'm bored."

That was rather short lived.

I approach the guards so that I could enter the brunch when Fluttershy arrived there as well.

"Phew. Made it," Fluttershy said as she tried to enter, but was stopped by the guards' wings.

"Halt!" said the first guards.

"Who goes there?" added the second one.

"No one. Never mind. I'll go home," Fluttershy said, turning to find me behind her.

"It's all right, sirs. They are on the list," Twilight called out from the shop.

Fluttershy and I entered the shop. Hm, they have really decorated this place.

It looks like they pulled out the stops on getting ready for the Princess's brunch, with all banner, and the streamers.

I saw near the back of the room sat Celestia, with a large private table that people were gathering around.

"Thanks, Twilight," Fluttershy said.

"I'm so glad you two could make it. It wouldn't be the same without you," Twilight said, leading me and Fluttershy to our seats.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish taking care of a patient first," Fluttershy told Twilight.

"Oh, you and your tender loving care of little animals. I just know Princess Celestia is gonna love that about you. I mean, I hope she will... I mean, of course she will!" Twilight said, showing her first sings of a manic episode, the twitch.

"Wow, Twilight. I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings."

"She is right Twilight, you look ready to break," I added.

"Oh, it's not that. I just want the princess to approve of my friends," Twilight explained. Approve of your friends? Careful Twilight, that could end some friendships if all that matters is Celestia's approval.

"But she's met us all before," Fluttershy argued.

"Not me she hasn't," I said.

"She has read about you in my letters. But this is the first time she's spent any real time with all of you. I want everypony to make a good impression," Twilight answered.

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's just a casual get-together, right?" Fluttershy asked.

Knowing the others, casual is not possible. It is either crazy or unpredictable.

"Don't touch me!" I heard Rarity shout. Why did she and overdressed outfit? "Watch the dress! Careful, you're gonna spill that on me! Oh, oh, that looks delicious. What is it? Oh, does it stain?! Keep it away from me!"

"Or... perhaps not that casual," Fluttershy admitted.

I continued to look around the room, and saw Applejack, and her dilemma.

It seems that she is trying to have good table manners, but is leaving herself unable to choose what is correct to eat.

"Uh... which is the salad and which is the appetizer again? And which am I supposed to eat first? Oh, never mind. I'm not hungry," Applejack said, giving up on figuring it out.

"It's okay, Twilight. So our friends' manners aren't perfect. I doubt the princess will even notice," Fluttershy said, trying to comfort Twilight.

"Whoo-hoo!" Speaking of manners, here's Pinkie.

"Cupcakes, candies and pies, oh my!" Pinkie said, hitting herself with a pie," Oooh! Chocolate fountainy goodness!" Why would you dunk your head in chocolate? Then Pinkie appeared next the Celestia, "You gonna eat that?!" Pinkie asked, then eating the food off Celestia's table.

I then saw Mrs. Cake then drag Pinkie away from the table by her tail.

"Hey!" Pinkie called out.

Well then… They may be socially awkward, but they are entertaining to watch.

I then watched as Celestia played some kind of tea mind game with Mrs. &Mr. Cake.

"Oh..." Twilight said, trying to hide herself behind our connecting table.

"And what about you, dear? Fluttershy, is it?" Celestia turns to ask her.

"Me? Oh yes, Your Highness," Fluttershy said, oddly brave.

"I understand from Twilight Sparkle's letters that you enjoy tending to the needs of woodland creatures," she continued.

"Yes, I love to take care of animals."

"As do I. As Princess, I care deeply about all creatures, great and small."

Suddenly there was a cough from the empty cage behind Celestia. What the?

"Nothing means more to me than the well-being of all my subjects," Celestia said, ignoring the cough.

Suddenly, some sickly looking turkey creature flew appeared in the cage.

"Ah, Philomena, my pet. You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts," Celestia said to the bird, but all she got was some coughs, and hacks from the animal.

"Oh... my," Fluttershy said. Why would you bring a sickly animal around an animal obsessed caretaker?

"She is quite a sight, isn't she?"

"I... I... I've never seen anything like it," Fluttershy said, looking nervous now.

"Ah, and you must be Chrome, I have read about you in Twilight's letters as well," Celestia said, noticing me.

"It is nice to meet you Celestia," I said with a simple head nod. But also gaining a gasp from Twilight.

"Chrome you can't talk to the Princess like that," Twilight said.

"I see no issue, where I am from you state the last name of the individual, not the title," I said with a shoulder shrug.

"Hmm, Twilight has told me quite a bit about your unusual perspective on the world," Celestia continued. Unusual Perspective? This coming from a manic unicorn. "And that you tend to have some insight of how to help you friends."

"I have no insight, I simply tell them what I see from my perspective, and let them decided what must be done."

"Oh? And what do you 'perceive' about me?" Celestia asked with a smile.

"Well since, I don't know you on a personal level, I can only tell you from what I understand from word of mouth, and my own interpretation."

"Well then, let's hear it."

By now, Twilight was staring intently at me.

"Very well then. Firstly I have come to understand that the reason you have come into power, was not by your magic, intelligence, or leadership. You came into power due to your ,and your sister's, use of the Elements of Harmony," I explained. The room fell silent as the ponies around listened.

"Now the issue about the Elements of Harmony. From what I have come to understand, you, yourself have a limited knowledge of what the Elements can do, since whenever they were used, it ended in a different result, ranging from the petrification of the Chaos Spirit, to the banishment of your own sister. I know this due to the different actions the Elements have done on the latter. When they were used on Nightmare, instead of repeating their actions, they removed the 'evil' from her."

By now, many of the ponies were looking at me opened mouth, and Twilight was hiding under the table.

"The finally thing that I have come to understand is you have fallen out of Harmony." This caught Celestia by surprise.

"What do you mean that I have 'Fallen out of Harmony'?" She asked, and offended by my guesses.

"Celestia, you were once able to use all the Elements before, yes?"

"Yes, but they stopped working after my sister's actions."

"Celestia, the Elements are just a tool to an ends. The reason why they stopped working wasn't because of your sister's actions. It was because you didn't meet the requirements to weld them anymore."

Celestia's eyes went wide at this.

"So I wonder, what changed in you Celestia? We all know that your magic remains, so it can't be that. What happened? Did you become a liar? Or maybe you fell into a depression? Maybe you are a traitor for banishing your sister to the moon? Or did you not do your actions for you people, and did it for selfish reason? Was it the desire to be cruel? Who knows? Maybe it is a combination of them. But as it stands, you have fallen Celestia, maybe now with your sister, you can find what loss," I finished my little speech.

All around me were stunned ponies, and a princess that was unable to meet my gaze, and examining herself. The only noise to be heard was of Philomena's coughing.

A guard then approached Celestia, and whispers something in her ear.

"Really? Well, if I must... I'm sorry, everypony. I'm afraid I have to cut the party short. The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls. Thank…Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better," Celestia said, still bothered by what I said.

Celestia then left the shop with her guards. Well then, that was odd.

I looked around, and saw that all of the ponies were still staring at me. Since I had no reason to stay, I decided to leave, and go back home.

Back at home, I found that Nyx had the Crusaders over.

"Hello Nyx, I am back," I said when I approached them in the living room.

The four looked over at me, and the Crusaders gasped.

"It's the Creepy Pony!" Scootaloo shouted

"Creepy Pony?" Nyx asked, looking at me, the understanding what happened.

"Ya, what are you doing in Nyx's home? Are you here to do something evil to her?" Applebloom asked.

"Wait, girls," Nyx said, trying to get the girl's attention.

"Well we aren't going to let you take her!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Girls!" Nyx said, running over to stand infront of me, "I think there has been a mistake. I know this pony."

"Huh?" the girls asked, confused.

"Yes, this is not a Creepy Pony, it's my dad," Nyx told them.

"What? Your father is the Creepy Pony?" Scootaloo asked.

"In my defense you thought I was creepy for picking up Nyx." I stated.

The Crusaders then huddle together, and started whispering to each other. They then break it up after a few seconds.

"We are sorry for thinking that you were a Creepy Pony Nyx's father," Sweetie Belle apologized, and the others agreed.

"No problems here girls, just glad Nyx has some friends, especially since you lot tried to defend her from what you thought was danger," I said.

"So dad, how was the brunch with the Princess?" Nyx asked.

"Meh, it was rather the same old stuff, just with her there," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"So it was a disaster from the start?" Nyx asked. I think I am starting to rub off on her.

"Yeah, and you should expect Twilight to arrive soon to talk to me."

"Alright dad," Nyx said, as she and the girls went back to doing whatever they were doing before.

I then move to the kitchen. Hmm, what kind of tea does Twilight like?

By the time I had set up the tea, and a small snack, a knock came from the door.

I move to the door, and open it to an angry purple unicorn.

"Chrome, what you did was out of line!" Twilight yelled at me. I decided to just walk inside, and for her to follow.

She continued to berate me for my speech while we walked to the table, and sat down.

I let Twilight continue to rant at me. I watched as the subconsciously eat the snacks, and had some tea.

When she finally finished her rant, I decided to finally speak.

"Twilight, Celestia asked me to tell her how I saw things, and if I couldn't refuse due to her rank. And before you say that I should of said something different, that would mean lying to her, so I was at an impasse, and told her exactly what she asked to her," I explained to her. This caused her just pout, because she knew I was correct.

"Fine, you did as you were asked, I can't blame you for that, but your speech about her was quite unkind," Twilight huffed.

"Twilight, I said what I did without the input of emotions from me. If I included my own, personal thoughts, then I would have told her that I pity her."

"Pity her? Why would you pity the Princess?"

"Twilight, you must remember that she is an 'immortal', so she has had to witness the death of so many of her friends, and loved ones. To her, the only constant in her life was her sister, and when she was forced to banish Luna, she had ripped hew own heart out. I don't know what kind of pain she feels from that, but I don't wish that pain on the worse of ponies," I continued.

"Wow… I never really thought of her like that," Twilight said, saddened, "You know, you have a unique mind for anypony that I have met."

"Never said that I was a pony," I admitted. Might as well give her something to remove her mind from that.

"Wait? You're not a pony, but you look like one?" She said, indicating my body.

"Twilight, you are looking at clothing, not myself."

"If you are no a pony, then what are you?"

"I was a human," I told her.

Right as soon as I said 'Human' Twilight jumped up, and balanced on the lamp.

"A human? You mean you are one of those evil chaotic creatures?" Twilight ask in fear.

"Twilight, I am not evil. I have proved that numerous times, and the fact that you fear me is rather hurtful," I said

"How can I trust you? Humans are supposed to be deceivers, and want nothing by pain and violence!" She shouted.

"Twilight, do you even have any idea how narrow minded that is? You believe that you can judge me based on nothing more than rumors and myths," I said, gaining anger in my voice. Twilight was couldn't meet my eyes now.

"Sorry, I was just scared," she admitted, and got off the lamp.

"It is alright, next time, just go by your own experiences, not what others say," I said, calming down.

"Alright, well… thanks for the tea and snacks," she thanked me, before moving to leave.

"Where are you heading?" I ask.

"I'm going to check up on Fluttershy, she kinda left the brunch rather quickly."

"Alright, I'll come with you. I got nothing better to do," I said, following her out.

As we passed through the living room, I saw Nyx alone, reading. I guess the girls left.

"Nyx, I am off to Fluttershy's, want to come?" I offered.

"Yes!" She said, and came up do walk next to me.

The three of us headed to Fluttershy's, and Twilight was the first to reach the door, and let Fluttershy know we arrived.

Nyx and I followed her inside, and saw that Philomena.

"Hi, Fluttershy! I just wanted to drop by and say thank you so very much for making such a good impression on the princess today... " Twilight started before noticing the bird, "What is Celestia's pet doing here?!"

"I couldn't leave the poor thing there. She needed my help," Fluttershy argued.

"Oh no. NonononononoNO! This is bad," Twilight said, entering manic mode again.

"How could I just walk away and not do anything?"

"But... but... she doesn't belong to you!"

"I had to do something."

"Without telling anypony?! Without asking permission?!" Twilight shouted, causing Fluttershy to look away.

"But..."

"I know you had good intentions, but you have got to return Princess's pet!"

"But..." Fluttershy sighs "You're right. Okay, let's..." Philomena coughs, "…go"

The two ponies then put the dying turkey bird into a basket to hide it.

"Dad, I don't think this is going to end well, that bird looked really sick," Nyx told me.

"I think you are right Nyx, but these girls do tend to come out of a problem rather unharmed," I told her.

"If we hurry, we can put her back before anypony even realizes she's missing," Twilight told us, and went to open the door. When she opened it, two guards were standing there.

"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here," the first one stated.

"We regret to inform you, miss, that the royal pet has gone missing." The second one added. Do those two need the other to explain? I mean, can't one deliver a message? Even Derpy is better than these two.

"Really? You don't say!" Twilight said, giving a nervous laugh.

Suddenly the bird coughed, and Twilight, and Fluttershy coughed to cover it up.

"It's that dry night air?" Twilight lied to the guards

"But it's daytime," Fluttershy added.

Ok, these two are bad liars.

Before Twilight could continue talking, I began, "Sirs, would the bird in question be a pinkish looking turkey?"

The first guard turned to look at me, "Yes that is the royal pet. Have you seen it?"

"I saw a pony take a bird like that, and exit from the Sugercube Corner's back door, and headed to off towards the Everfree," I told them.

The guards looked at one another, and gave each other a nod.

"Thank you for your help," the second on said, and the two left.

Twilight then close the door quickly with her magic.

"Phew..." Twilight said in relief. She then noticed Fluttershy heading towards the door, "What are you doing?!"

"Going to return Philomena, remember?" Fluttershy answered.

"We can't now!" Twilight said, blocking the door.

"Why not?"

"You have no idea what the princess is gonna do if she finds you're the one who took her pet, do you?!"

"Do you?

"Well... no. But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria. Or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon in the place that she banishes you to!"

"Would she really do that dad?" Nyx asked me.

"No, Twilight is just in her manic phase. Celestia wouldn't risk removing one of Twilight's friends," I explained to her.

"Okay. Granted that probably won't happen, but do you wanna take any chances?" Twilight asked.

"All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets well," Fluttershy said. She has her heart in the right place.

"That's very noble of you. I'll write to you when you're banished. Unless I'm banished too somewhere there's no post office. Then you'll have to write to me. Deal?" Twilight told her.

"Please, Twilight. You just have to help me get Philomena healthy and then we can return her to the Princess. And everything will be fine." Fluttershy said, but Twilight was still unsure.

"Fluttershy, I will help you. I understand that your heart is in the right place, and what kind of friend would I be if I left you alone while you are troubled?" I asked, looking at Twilight.

"Did you give her any kind of medicine?" Twilight sighed.

"I tried to, but she wouldn't take it," Fluttershy admitted.

"Then you have to MAKE her take it," Twilight groaned, " You can't be such a pushover, Fluttershy! You need to show this patient who's the boss. Make her straighten up and fly right!"

"She can't fly."

"No excuses!" Twilight said, holding up a orange pill.

"Twilight, I wouldn't do that if I were you," I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because if you give her the wrong medicine, you might make or sick or worse," Nyx answering for me.

Twilight sighs, "Okay, what else?" She said looking at Fluttershy.

"Uh... well, she keeps pulling her feathers off. The ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing, I mean," Fluttershy told her.

Twilight's answer was to put a cone around the bird's neck to prevent it from pulling anymore feathers out.

"There you go."

Philomena then laid on the ground, trying to remove the cone.

"I don't think she likes it," Fluttershy states.

"Tough love, baby. You want her to get well, don't you?" Twilight said, getting up close to Fluttershy.

"Dad, I don't think this is going to work," Nyx whispered to me.

"I don't think so either. We should leave before they do something drastic," I whispered back.

Nyx then hopped on my back, and the two of us left the girls to heal the turkey.

The two of us ended up seeing the girls again, as they went running pass us in the street.

"I wonder what happened now," I said as I ran after them.

"What are you two doing? Are you having a race? Oh, can I play?" Oh hey, there is Bird Brain, "One, two, three, GO!" And there is goes.

The girls ended up meeting the others at the waterfountain.

"Excuse me!" Fluttershy said, as she somehow got under Pinkie.

"Hi!" Pinkie said.

"Beg your pardon!" Twilight said as she lifted up Rarity.

"Put me down!" Rarity called in distress.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack asked.

"Let me guess you girls loss—" I started

"The princess's pet bird!" Called out on of the guards nearby.

We followed where he was looking to, and saw the bird on top of the fountain.

"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy shouted.

The turkey then started to do some overdramatic death routine, and fell from the fountain.

"I'll catch you!" Fluttershy said, running to the turkey's falling body.

Right before the bird could even reach the ground, it burst into flames, and became a pile of ashes. Wait… burst into flames? Pile of ashes? Oh for the love of….

"Dad, is Celestia's pet dead?" Nyx asked, with a little worry in her voice.

"No, it is just running through its cycle" I told her.

"Cycle?"

Fluttershy was holding the remains of the bird, and crying.

"What is going on here? Twilight?" Celestia asked, arriving at the scene

"Yes, your Majesty, there's been a terrible accident," Twilight was the first to speak.

"It's all my fault," Fluttershy admitted.

"No, Princess. Fluttershy didn't know any better. It was my fault."

"I'm the one who did it."

"But you were only trying to help."

" Some help I was."

"Will ya let me do this? She'll go easier on me."

"But it's my fault!"

"No, it's my fault!"

"No, it's my fault! Wait, what are we talking about?" Pinkie asked.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, Twilight, but... Princess Celestia, I'm the one who took your pet bird. I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest. So, if you wanna banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to, then that's what I deserve," Fluttershy said.

"Celestia, I think you should end this bit," I called out to her. Celestia looked at me, then walked towards the pile of ashes.

"Oh, stop fooling around, Philomena. You're scaring everypony," She told the ashed.

The out from the ashes, came the newly reborn Philomena. The surrounding ponies gasped, and awed the phoenix's rebirth. Philomena then landed on Celestia's back, and gazed at the ponies.

"Idon't understand! What is that thing? What happened to Philomena?" Fluttershy asked.

"This is Philomena. She's quite a sight, as I said. But nothing unusual for a phoenix. Isn't that right, Philomena?" The bird squawked in response.

"A... A phoenix?"

"A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flame," I said, remember reading about them in the library.

" And rather melodramatic, if you ask me. It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just a normal part of the life cycle of a phoenix," Celestia continued, " I'm afraid mischievous little Philomena here took the occasion to have a little fun with you, Fluttershy. Say you're sorry, young lady."

Philomena give squawk of apology.

"So... aren't you gonna banish me? Or throw me in a dungeon? Or banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course not, my little pony. Where on Earth would you get such an idea?" Celestia asked her.

Twilight found the ground to be very interesting.

"I guess I have some imagination."

"Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you," Twilight told Fluttershy

"And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child. But all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble," Celesta told them.

"I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves," Fluttershy admitted.

"Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember," Celestia replied.

Philomena then took off flying again, and placed one of its feathers into Fluttershy's hair.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Philomena. No hard feelings," Fluttershy told the bird with a smile.

We then saw Rainbow go up to Philomena, and began to whisper something to the bird. The bird then went down to the guards, and began to tickle them with her feathers, causing them to laugh.

"Yeah!" Rainbow called out in victory before laughing, and soon the others followed.

After that episode had ended, I decided to tell Celestia one more thing. With Nyx on my back, I approached her before she got on her chariot.

"Celestia, I have something I wish to speak to you of," I called out to her.

Celestia stopped, and looked a little uncomfortable, and so did the girls.

"Celestia, while what I said, is what I think, it was an observation without emotions. While what I said was true, you must understand that is not what I believe you are. When I see you, I see a pony that has been through many hardships, from fighting enemies of monstrous powers, to being cursed with immortality. I mean no disrespect when I say to you, that when I see you, I just see a pony that makes mistakes, enjoys her friends, and wishes nothing more than her sister to be happy. Celestia, to me, you are just another pony," I told her.

When I finished, Celestia seemed a little happier. I guess when you are seen as a 'god' ponies tend to treat you as if you are no longer one of them.

With that, I turn and left to walk back home.

"Dad, you are a really nice pony," Nyx told me from on my back.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Author's note: **__This is going to be my first Nyx centered chapter._

**Chapter 19: **Crazy Ponies' Origins

Ok, then, what is up with the girls?

Today in the library, Nyx and I ran into the girls hanging out there. While me, Nyx, and Twilight have actually been using the library, but the other 5 have been whispering among themselves. And why do they keep looking at us?

I lean over, and poke Twilight to get her attention, "You haven't told them what I am yet?" I asked in a whisper.

"No, I haven't," Twilight whispered back, looking over at the girls whispering to each other, "And I don't know what they are up to either."

Odd, but knowing these ponies, plus Pinkie, it might be some kind of party.

"Daddy," Nyx said to me, "I got to go, the girls are waiting for me. We are going to see if we can find our cutie marks."

"Alright Nyx, and be safe," I told her as she left the library.

Once Nyx left, Rainbow approached me and Twilight. "Hey girls, me and the other girls are going to be hanging out at Café and the hour, and wanted to see if you girls wanted to join?"

"Hmm, sounds like fun," Twilight replied.

"I have nothing else to do anyway," I told her.

"Great, we will meet there in an hour, and don't be late," Rainbow said running back to the girls to whisper again.

I wonder what they are planning.

(Nyx's POV)

I looked down from the platform that the girls and I were standing on. What was Scootaloo thinking?

We were all currently hooked up together to do this thing zip-line thing that she wanted to do.

"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo?" Sweetie asked, staying away from the sides, "I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before.

"Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome!" Scootaloo called out, and then she jumped off, and pulled the rest of us along

This only lasted a few seconds before we all came to a stop, thank Celestia. But my hope was quickly smashed when we saw that the rope was catching fire, and dropped us, thanks Celestia.

We all ended up falling into a tree, and hitting the ground. Wait, am I covered in tree sap? Ew.

I began to wipe off the sticky stuff off of me while the girls talked.

"See anything?" Applebloom asked.

"Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie mark," Scootaloo said as she cleaned her own coat.

"Plan B?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour? It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap," Scootaloo said.

"Um, how about we don't do Plan B," I suggested, "It might be too…dangerous."

"Yeah, lets to something safer like pillow testing or flower sniffing," Sweetie suggested.

Applebloom then had an idea, "This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?"

"Hmm, that is a good idea," I said. Honestly, I just don't want to do Plan B, too many teeth.

"That's a great safe idea," Sweetie agreed.

"Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville," Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Applejack!" Applebloom called out.

"Rarity!" Sweetie shouted.

"Twilight!" I called out. Twilight is very smart, and can do some great magic.

"Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Pinkie Pie?" We all guessed.

"No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale," Scootaloo continued. Oh, I see now.

"Fluttershy?" Applebloom and Sweetie asked.

"No!" Scootaloo said, and I and she said the last part together, "Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense," Applebloom agreed.

"Of course!" Sweetie said with a large smile.

"Let's do it. Let's find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark!" Scootaloo said, offering a sappy high hoof. I am not touching that.

"YEAH!" the other shouted, and gave Scootaloo a high hoof, but ended up stuck together.

Sigh, these girls…

After we manage to get them all unstuck, we all got into the wagon connected to Scootaloo's scooter, and headed down the path.

We were on the path for a few minutes before Scootaloo had to stop us; there were rabbits on the pat.

"Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" We heard Applejack's voice coming from somewhere.

"Thievin' what now?" Applebloom asked. But then Applejack jumped out at us, and crashed.

What is with the CMC, and pain?

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked as we all started to recover.

"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Applebloom asked.

This might work, multiple sources could help us.

"I never told you that story?" Applejack asked as we all got up.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo shouted.

"We need all the help we can get," Applebloom argued.

"Ugh. Fine," Scootaloo said, giving in.

"Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all," Applejack said, but then she began to look off in the distant, "I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm. I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria. I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan."

Applejack then stopped talking for a bit, like see was remembering what happened.

"I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then," Applejack continued depressed, but quickly changed to amassment, "It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to... home. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared.I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since."

Did that story seem a little disjointed? Like she only spoke about only half of what happened?

Then, to our right, those rabbits from before returned, and blew raspberries at Applejack.

"There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints!" Applejack called out, and gave the rabbits a chase.

"Aw. That was such a sweet story!" Sweetie said.

"Sweet? Try sappy. Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark," Scootaloo declared as we rode off again in the wagon. But was stopped when we found Fluttershy.

I wonder what daddy is up to.

(Chrome's POV)

Well Twilight and I ended up both going to the lunch gathering together, and hopefully get some answers from the girls' weird behavior.

When we arrived at the café, none of the others have shown up.

"Where are they?" Twilight asked, looking around.

"Might be late," I suggested, "Lets grab a table." So we both went to a nearby table and waited a bit.

After a few minutes, Rainbow showed up.

"Hey girls, sorry but me and the other girls can't make it, but you two can enjoy, bye," Rainbow said quickly, and zoomed off.

"That was… unexpected," Twilight said, recovering from Rainbow's arrival.

"Yeah, it was. Well I guess it is just you and me now," I said.

"Yeah," Twilight said, leaving an awkward silence.

This is becoming a bit too much, "So Twilight how has your study on the Flower of Life?" I asked.

At the idea of showing off her research, Twilight perked up.

"It is going quite well, I have already found numerous connections to the Flower, and the biology of many living things. I still can't believe how something so simple can tell so much," Twilight said happily.

"Well since I don't have anywhere to be, why don't I help you out with it," I offered, and Twilight's eyes lit up.

"Really?! That's great!" Twilight said as she pulled a quill and notepad from somewhere.

"Alright Twilight, what you need to know is that you need to move beyond the second dimension to understand" I started.

(Nyx's POV)

Well Fluttershy's story was a little helpful, but was still rather disjointed like Applejack's. And what is with this rainbow they saw?

But right now, the girls and I are going through a form of torture brought about by Rarity: We had to be dress models.

"How did we get roped into this? Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story," Scootaloo asked, enjoying this as much as me..

"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Rarity asked.

"Not really," I said, but no one heard me over Sweetie.

"Of course! Most of the fillies at school already have theirs," Sweetie told Rarity.

"Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine," Rarity began her story, "I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night. I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was... MY DESTINY!"

Another disjointed story. I'm glad none of them write stories, or a lot of ponies would be confused.

"Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that," Scootaloo exclaimed as we removed our dressed.

Glad I kept my vest on.

"Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly..." Rarity started.

"Come on, girls! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo called out, and led us out of Rarity's shop.

The girls and I got back into the wagon, and headed off into the town.

I then noticed my dad, and Twilight at the café.

"Scootaloo, head over there. We might find where Rainbow is from them," I suggested. Honestly I wanted to hear Twilight's story.

Scootaloo took my detour, and we approached them.

"And that is how Equestria was created," I heard my dad say to Twilight.

I looked over at Twilight, and she had about 5 note pads on the table, and she was writing in one of the quickly.

He was giving Twilight the Flower of Life lesson too? I wonder if she understood it better than I did.

"Hi Daddy, hi Twilight," I called out as we got near them. The two turned to look at me.

"Oh hello girls what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"I thought you went off to find your cutie marks," Daddy said.

"We are, but we are asking ponies about how they got theirs to help us," I told him.

"Oh, I remember when I got my cutie mark," Twilight suddenly started speaking, "As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it!"

Suddenly Twilight stopped talking, and looked up at the sky.

Then Twilight spoke in, what I guess was royal like, "Twilight Sparkle. You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school," Twilight then began to giggle, "One other thing, Twilight." Twilight motioned to her cutie mark.

Then Twilight stopped speaking weirdly, and began to jump around like Pinkie chanting "yes, yes, yes, yes"

"Okay, okay," Applebloom said to the happy Twilight.

"We're happy for you, Twilight," Sweetie said.

"Yeah, it was a good story," I said. At least it was less disjointed then the others.

"Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can," Scootaloo said, as we left.

Twilight can be an odd pony sometimes.

(Chrome's POV)

I continued to watch as Twilight jumped around celebrating her past victory.

"Yesyes, YEEEES!" Twilight said, then noticing the crowd she has drawn.

"Are you okay?" One of the ponies asked.

"Um... yes," Twilight giggled, and returned to her seat.

"That was rather interesting," I said.

"Sorry, I just got a little excited," Twilight said blushing at her actions. That was a little excited? Well I have seen her catch fire before when angry.

"It is alright."

Then the waiter came to us, and handed me the bill, "Your bill sir."

Meh, I have piles of gold in the Everfree now, I have money. I put a couple of bits on the bill, and handed it back to the waiter.

"Thank you sir, may you and your marefriend have a nice day," he said as her walked away. A marefriend? Must be another one of those pony terms.

When I turned to ask Twilight what that term was, she was avoiding looking at me. Odd.

"Well it was being here Twilight, but I am off to find Rainbow," I told her.

"Rainbow? Why?" She said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I'm going to find out what she set up."

"Set up?"

"Twilight, Rainbow is a bad liar, so I am going to see why the girls really didn't show up," I said, and began to walk off.

"Wait," Twilight told me and then walked beside me, "I'm coming too… you know, to know?"

"Um, ok," I said. Why is she so off put by that term? Is it a slur of some kind?

(Nyx's POV)

"Ugh! Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo complained as we rode around the town.

Why haven't we tried her house yet?

"You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner," Pinkie said, appearing in the wagon.

What the hay?

Pinkie then almost fell off the wagon, but me and Applebloom grabbed her before she fell off.

"Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie suggested.

"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark," Sweetie told her.

"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Pinkie exclaimed.

5 bits says it involves a party.

"Why not?" Scootaloo sighed.

"Alright!" Pinkie exclaimed, "My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling," Pinkie's face turned plain, it was disturbing, "There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden... I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles?"

Then Pinkie started doing voices like Twilight did earlier.

"We better harvest the rocks from the south field," She said in a male voice.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie! Is that you?" A female voice was next,

"Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!" Pinkie said in higher pitch voice, "Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party!" Then Pinkie's hair went flat, "Oh. You don't like it." But then the hair went back to poufy, "You like it! I'm so happy!"

"And that's how Equestria was made!" Pinkie finished in her normal voice.

"Wha... huh?" Scootaloo asked in confusion.

"Look! We're here!" Applebloom said, pointing at Sugercube Corner.

Pinkie then got out of the wagon, and walked in, "Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!"

…

"Oh, come on. She's just being Pinkie Pie," Sweetie told us.

The four of us then enter the shop, and there was everypony, including Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash! You're here!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story," Rainbow said knowingly.

"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story," Scootaloo sighed.

"It all happened during the race at Flight Camp..." Rainbow started, "...where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. I've never flown like THAT before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot! Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen! And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark.

"Whooooaaaa..." the girls said in amazement.

So she is fast… I still like Twilight's story better.

"Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark," Fluttershy told Rainbow.

"I heard that boom! And right afterwards, there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile," Pinkie added.

"When I got my cutie mark, I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom!" Applejack said.

"There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark," Rarity continued.

"This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Rainbow Dash, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Twilight said, putting together the pieced.

"Looks like Rainbow did something right when she stopped thinking, and started doing," Dad commented.

"Whoa!" Rainbow yelled out as Pinkie glomped her.

"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" Pinkie said.

"Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met," Fluttershy said as the other gather around Rainbow.

"We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Come here, y'all," Applejack said, pulling everypony in for a group hug.

"I'm so glad we're friends!" Fluttershy said.

"I love you, guys!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Awwww..." Applebloom and Sweetie said.

My daddy was the first one to struggle out of the hug. I don't think he wanted to be apart of it.

"Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again," Scootaloo sighed.

"I think that this was all really helpful Scootaloo," I told her.

"Hey. How about a song?" Fluttershy asked, and was met with cries of approval.

"NO!" Scootaloo shouted.

(Chrome's POV)

Ok, it is official, ponies can only sing spontaneously.

After the ponies finished their number, I gathered the girls at a table.

"Alright, now what was with this morning?" I ask them. Twilight's eyes widen as she remembers why we came here.

"Yeah, you guys were acting oddly, and then you never showed up!" Twilight said.

The girls were refusing to meet either mine or Twilight's gaze.

"Well, we just thought it would be good for you girls," Bird Brain said first.

""Good for us"? What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Well darling, since you two have spent so much time together, we kinda decided to give you two a kick in the flank to move," Rarity said.

….Are they really suggesting what I think they are?

"So you just decided that Twilight and I should be in a relationship?" I asked, causing Twilight to realize what really happened and blushed.

"Well ya'," Applejack said, "I mean it is pretty obvious."

I sigh at this, "Girls, I understand that you thought your hearts were in the right place, but you can't force a relationship."

"Yeah, I mean we don't really know each other that well! Most of the time we spend together it is for research," Twilight defended.

"Yeah, we know! It was so boring! So we had to speed it up," Pinkie argued.

"Look girls, just let things progress as they are," I told them as Twilight and I left the table.

Before Twilight and I separated, I decided to mess with them a bit.

"Hey Twilight, want to meet again at the park? We can continue from today." I asked her.

"Hmm, I think I can do that, I'll meet you at 1, alright?" She asked.

"Alright, it's a date, see you then," I said as we both left the store, but before I left I looked at the girl's gobsmacked face.

I love messing with them.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Author's note: **__Two things: Chrome and Twilight are not in a relationship, at least not yet. And this chapter is going to be a little shorter._

**Chapter 20: **Green Eyed Dragon

"Come on Daddy, we don't want to be late," Nyx called out ahead of me.

Right now, Nyx and I are going to meet the girls to see a meteor shower, and Nyx is ecstatic about it.

"Don't worry Nyx, the meteors aren't going anywhere yet," I replied to her.

The two of us end up arriving just as Twilight and Spike do as well.

"I was sure I put the astronomer's guide back. The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight," Twilight said to Spike

"Well... Maybe someone borrowed it? Besides, you don't need that book. You can already name all the planets and stars, 'cause you're super smart and astronomically awesome!" Spike said nervously. Oh great, what did Spike do now?

"Thanks, Spike. You're such a flatterer," Twilight said as we found our set up spot.

"Yeah, I'm a sweet talker," Spike said as he laid out his supplied from the wagon he brought.

"And a number one assistant, right?" Twilight asked.

"Check!" Spike said proudly.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Nyx exclaimed.

"Yes, and this will be you first meteor shower," I replied.

"Wow, Twilight!" Rainbow said, while eating an apple, "You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them."

Yeah, and inflate your ego further.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak? How about taking out the trash?" Rainbow told her, and gave her an apple core.

"Yes ma'am!" Scootaloo said, running off with the apple, but came right back with it.

"Do we have Spike to thank again for this amazing spread? Isn't he simply amazing?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, come on," Spike said flattered, "I said come on."

"Little Spikey-wikey! Who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutesy wootsy?" Pinkie joked.

"Spike, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you," Rarity said, putting a bejeweled bow tie on Spike.

"Gosh. You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it," Spike said, "Twilight, your turn."

"Spike, that's enough," Twilight told him.

"Oh, right. That's enough," Spike agreed.

"Hey, everypony! The show is starting!" Nyx called out when she saw the first meteor.

At that, we all watched the night sky as the meteors flew across.

When it finally stopped, all of the ponies went back to eating the snacks that were brought.

"Mmm. Wow! These cookies are delish!" Pinkie said with a full mouth.

"Spike made them. Speaking of, Spike, can you bring us some punch? Spike?" Twilight asked.

We turn to look at Spike, and found him asleep in the empty punch bowl

"Oh, poor little thing," Rarity said.

"Aww... He's worked himself to the bone," Twilight said.

"And now the punch has been... "spiked"!" Pinkie joked, and caused the ponies to laugh.

After Spike fell asleep, the party was over and we all returned home.

"That was amazing," Nyx said on my back.

"It sure was Nyx, they are rare for a reason," I agreed with her.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school about this."

"I'm afraid you will. Remember young ponies need their sleep," I told her as we enter our house.

"Why can't school be at night," Nyx pouted.

The next day, Nyx went off to school with her friends, and I went back to the library, or at least I was.

When I came to the library, the girls were gathered around Twilight with an owl on her back.

"Oh, what a fantastical, flufflicious feathery little friend! I'm... HOOked!" Pinkie told Twilight, causing the ponies to laught.

"What is with the owl?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Chrome. This is Owlowiscious, and he is going to be helping me as an assistant," Twilight explained.

Sigh, these ponies are idiots sometimes.

"He's just wonderful," Fluttershy added.

""He's just wonderful." Uh, yes. Wonderful. He's quite... the charmer," I heard Spike's voice from above.

"And Owlowiscious is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you," Rarity said as she put Spike's bow on the owl. At this, Spike started to growl.

"What's he all saddle sore about?" Applejack asked.

"He's probably just jealous of Owlowiscious," Rainbow surprisingly understood.

"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Replace him? Hah! That's crazy! Spike knows he can't be replaced," Twilight said, dismissing their worries.

After that, the group went their own ways, and Twilight and I went into the library.

"Hey, Spike! Can you fetch me that book called "Two-headed Myth..." Twilight called out.

Sigh, what is with her and yelling in libraries.

"...Mythological Mysteries!" I know where it is," Spike said to himself.

"Thanks, Owlowiscious," Twilight said as the owl gave her the book first, "Hey, Spike, no worries. Owlowiscious flew up and got the book for me. Oh, and gee! I guess I need "Ferrets of Fairyland" too."

I heard Spike making some noises, and looked up from my book to see Spike about to fall off the shelves.

"Climb down from there before you fall," Twilight said, but Spike fell anyway.

I heard Spike growl again. That boy really doesn't like the owl.

After that I just went back to my book, but was interrupted by Twilight's loud voice again, "Shoot!"

"Yes, sir!" Spike said, rushing to Twilight.

"My last writing quill. It's broken," Twilight explained.

"Never fear! Spike, your number one assistant, is here!" Spike exclaimed as he went around looking for a quill.

Spike ended up looking all around the library trying to find it, but ended up running out to find some.

"Spike, wait! Wait!" Twilight called out as Spike left.

"Shoot, he left," Twilight said to herself, "I tried to tell him Owlowiscious found one already."

"Twilight, you really should be more considerate of Spike," I said looking up from my book.

"What? I am plenty considerate of Spike. It is just that he doesn't listen sometimes," Twilight defended.

"Or maybe you don't explain clearly enough," I replied.

Twilight ended up pouting from that, and began to write whatever she was writing.

Spike ended up bursting through the doors about half an hour later, holding a chicken feather.

"Spike... to the rescue," Spike said as he collapsed on the floor panting.

"Oh, Spike. I was calling out for you when you were turning this place upside down. Owlowiscious gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill," Twilight told him.

This got Spike rather upset, and he somehow burned the feather with his hand.

"That's just great. Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh... finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlowiscious already do them?" Spike asked upset.

"Oh, no no. There are quite a lot of them," Twilight told him.

"Well, that's fine. Because I can just stay up all night and finish-" Spike tried to say, but ended up falling asleep on the stairs.

"Poor Spike. He'll come around. He's genuinely a good little guy," Twilight told me.

After that the peace lasted an hour before Twilight interrupted it again.

It turns out that Twilight needed some Astronomy book, and when the owl brought it to her, the insides were burned.

Twilight was upset that the book was this way, and slammed it next to Spike's sleeping head.

"Huh?" Spike asked, being woken up by the book.

"Spike. What is this? You said this book was missing. Well, Owlowiscious found it right where it belongs, but like this. How did it get this way?" Twilight asked.

"Uh... Well, um... You see, I... I just didn't wanna disappoint you and, uh... Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?" Spike tried to explain.

"I've seen a dragon lie. I'm very disappointed in you, Spike," Twilight told him with a stern look as she walked back to her work.

"Twilight, I think I'm going home," I told Twilight as I got up.

"Hm? Alright see you tomorrow," Twilight said, not looking up.

I ended up back home reading the Discord book. I really wish the thing wouldn't fire confetti every time I open it.

I was about to the half-way point when somepony knocked on my door. I set down the book, and found Spike there holding a hobo bindle stick.

"Um, hey Chrome. I was wondering if you had any supplied for a… camping trip?" Spike asked nervously.

A camping trip?

"No, I don't Spike," I told him.

"Oh, well that's ok. I was just asking because… Twilight want me to investigate something… in the Everfree," Spike said sweating, "Well bye!" And Spike ran down the road toward the forest.

Ok, Spike needs to work no lying, that was awful. Wait, he is going to the Everfree? That boy has a death wish.

With that thought, I decided to follow him. I wrote a letter to Nyx that I would be out late, and then fazed out of my suit to catch up to Spike unnoticed.

I followed Spike deep into the forest.

"Twilight hates me. I'm cold, hungry, tired and lonely. Could it get any worse?" Spike said to himself.

It seems that the weather has a sense of humor as it starts to pour down rain.

"I guess that's a yes."

Spike then spots a cave nearby, and runs to the shelter.

"Hello? Hello?" Spike shouts in the cave's darkness. Spike was about to not go in, but some thunder changed his mind.

As the two of us continue into the cave, we find something odd.

"What is that?" Spike asks.

The first things we see are piles of gems

"If this is what running away is all about, I never wanna go home! Gems! Mmm... Woohoo!" Spike called out in excitement as he begins to devour the gems.

Odd, what are so many gems doing here?

I decided to see if anything was odd with these gems, but something odd happened. Right as soon as I got within two feet of the gems, they began to glow.

What the?

I then retract myself, and the glowing stopped. I then move closer again, and they began to glow again.

The gems are reacting to me? I wonder…

I then pick up one of the gems, and it glowed brighter than the rest.

So I am right, but why are the gems acting this way?

I then put the gem back with the rest. This is a mystery best left for later. I looked over to where Spike was, and saw him with an enlarged stomach.

"Even if my tummy's full, the rest of me is still empty. I miss Twilight and the pony gang. But she doesn't love me anymore. So, I'm better off here, all by myself," Spike said sucking on a gem.

I then heard something move further in the cave. I don't think we are along in here.

I then saw some green serpent like head came from the darkness.

"Wow. Seems to be getting warmer," Spike said oblivious, "The steam is great for my complexion, but it's sure getting hot in here,"

"What are you doing in my cave? And why are you eating my gems?" The green dragon asked Spike

"Heyah bro! I didn't know this was your cave. And I didn't know these were your gems, but... we're cool, right?" Spike said, trying to remain calm, but the green dragon was no amused by the sound of its growling.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey... We're like brothers, you know? I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon... It's us against the world, right?" Spike said, trying to calm the dragon down.

At that, the dragon roared at Spike, knocking him into the gem piles. Ok, I need to stop this before Spike gets eaten.

"Now, now, now. There is no need for violence," I called out to the dragon.

"Who is there? Another intruder?" The dragon asked, looking around for me.

"No point in trying to find me," I said to him, "My young friend here is ignorant of the dragon's laws."

This caused the dragon to arch one of its brows, "How does he not? All hatchlings are taught our laws."

"Well mighty dragon," I said, working on the dragon's pride, "You Spike here is a dragon raised by the ponies."

The dragon suddenly looked angry. "Yes, that blasted treaty," He spoke, releasing billows of smoke, "I despise that thing so."

I guess he meant the Pony -Dragon Treaty.

"We give them one of our young every 20 years, and that one grows up not knowing its proud heritage," the dragon continued.

"Yes, it is quite a horrid thought of one of your precious children being given to stranger," I agreed.

The dragon began to calm down, and looked at Spike.

"Um yeah, I don't know anything about the dragon laws," Spike said, still afraid of the dragon.

"Very well then, I will forgive you for eating my gems hatchling," the dragon told Spike, causing him to release a sigh of relieve, "On the condition that you return here once a week to be taught."

"Deal," I spoke for Spike, "It would be good for him to learn of the great history of his ancestor."

"Yes it will, but for now, I will return to rest," the dragon said then turned to Spike, "If you do not show, I will burn your home to the ground."

Spike turned pale at that thought, "I-I will be here."

And with that, the dragon went back into the darkness of the cave to rest.

"Thanks Chrome, you really saved by scales," Spike told me, "But how did you know that I was in danger?"

"Spike, you are poor at lying so I knew something was up when you talked to me," Spike looked away from my voice, "So I have been following you since you talked to me to make sure you aren't in any danger." I told him

"Well thanks Chrome, it is nice to know someone cares," Spike said.

"Spike, is that why you left? You thought no one cares about you?" I asked. How did he get that in his head?

"Yeah, Twilight doesn't need me anymore, and doesn't love me," Spike said poking at the ground.

"Spike, Twilight cares greatly for you," I told him.

"I doubt it; she cares only for that darn owl now."

I sigh at this, "Spike, I bet you 10 bits that Twilight will come here trying to find you."

"Fine," Spike agreed.

As if to prove I was correct, Twilight's owl came into the cave and circled over Spike.

"Spike! Over here!" We heard Twilight call from the entrance of the cave.

"Told you so," I said to Spike, but he was already running towards Twilight.

"Am I glad to see you!" Spike shouted, hugging her.

"Spike. We were so worried about you. I was so worried about you. Why did you run away?" Twilight ask, hugging Spike back.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore. And that you didn't love me anymore," Spike admitted.

"Spike. Sure, I was disappointed, but you are my number one assistant! And friend. And you always will be. It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late. You're a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal. So I asked Owlowiscious to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Spike. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull," Twilight told him.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I've never should have been so jealous," Spike apologized.

"And I'm sorry too, Spike. I should have been more sensitive," Twilight admitted.

"And Owlowiscious... I know now that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me?" Spike asked the owl, but received a "Hoo".

"Me. Forgive me, Spike," Spike said again, but the bird repeated its "Hoo"

"He forgives you," I said, surprising Twilight.

"Chrome, what are you doing here?"

"Meh, I just followed Spike when he came to me asking for camping equipment," I explained.

"Hey! How did you guys know where I was?" Spike suddenly asked Twilight.

"It was your ketchup-covered feet. Owlowiscious discovered your footprints and we followed them all the way to the cave," Twilight explained. Ketchup-covered feet? What did I miss?

"Oh yeah, the ketchup. It looked pretty real though, didn't it? Uh..." Spike gave a nervous laugh.

With that, the four of us walked through the forest and towards the exit.

"Did anything happen while you were gone Spike?" Twilight asked while we walked.

"You bet, me and Chrome found a large pile of gems, they were so delicious," Spike said licking his lips.

"And we found the large dragon who the gems belong to," I added, causing Twilight to stop.

"You found a dragon?!" Twilight shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, he was a cool guy, he let us go and everything," Spike added quickly.

"Well, he let Spike go under special conditions," I explained.

"Conditions? What did the dragon want?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, the dragon wants to be Spike's teacher for all things dragon," I said.

"Wow, that's great! Ponies know so little about dragons' customs, and systems," Twilight said excitedly.

"Yeah, that means I can learn to be a real dragon," Spike said proudly.

"Yeah… and there is also the point that you have no choice in the matter," I said as we exited the forest.

"No choice? What do you mean Chrome?" Twilight askd, and Spike was looking nervous again.

"Oh, if Spike doesn't show up for his dragon lessons once a week, the dragon will burn down your tree," I explained to a wide-eyed Twilight, "Well, I have to go see if Nyx is ok."

I then floated away back to my house, leaving the three back there.

When I entered my house, I found Nyx in the living room curled up in my suit. She must of waited for me to come back.

With that thought in mind, I picked Nyx up, and brought her to her bed, and laid her down.

"Goodnight Nyx, you won't believe the story I have for you tomorrow," I said gently as I left the room.

Maybe being a father isn't so bad.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Author's note:**__ This is going to be a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I would also like to thank those that have sent me their thoughts on how the story should go, it has given me many ideas on how to proceed that I haven't thought of. If I do end up using one of your ideas, you will be credited._

_Also I am debating if I should pair Chrome with Pinkie or Twilight, what do you lot think?_

**Chapter 21: **Sad Sad Pinkie

Discord's book is… unusual. It is less on about how the ponies developed, but by how they have been aided.

This book is like the hidden history of forces beyond the ponies' control has been helping them since they have first arrived in Equestria. And there have been repeated references to somepony only known as the Spirit of Harmony, but it never goes into detail of whom that really is. This Spirit of Harmony always just seems to appear whenever disaster strikes, and helps them, only to disappear.

The very way that Discord writes of this Spirit is like he has some form of respect towards both the Spirit of Harmony, and the Spirit of Chaos.

What I find even odder is that the Spirit of Harmony could be found in the other books I found. This Spirit hasn't been around since Equestria, he predates it.

Suddenly a knock on the door knocks me out of my train of thought, and I go to answer it.

At the door is Pinkie the Clown, face paint and all.

Pinkie starts to sing, "This is your singing telegram

I hope it finds you well

You're invited to a party

'Cause we think you're really swell

Gummy's turning one year old

So help us celebrate

The cake will be delicious

The festivities first-rate

There will be games and dancing

Bob for apples, cut a rug

And when the party's over

We'll gather 'round for a group hug

No need to bring a gift

Being there will be enough

Birthdays mean having fun with friends

Not getting lots of stuff

It won't be the same without you

So we hope that you say yes

So, please, oh please R.S.V.P.

And come, and be our guest!"

Pinkie finishes, breathing rather hardly, like she had been doing this for a while now.

"Yes, I will come to Gummy's party," I told her. "Now come inside and get something to drink, you look ready to pass out," I said, letting her inside.

Pinkie slowly goes to the kitchen and lays her head down on the table. I have never seen Pinkie without energy before.

I pour her a glass of water, and she takes it, and quickly chugs it down. "Thanks Chrome, I needed that," She said.

"You look as if you have run all around Ponyville," I commented, wondering if something was wrong.

"Yeah, you are the last pony I invited with a song. It is really tiring," She said as she got up. "Thanks for the drink Chrome, I got to go prepare the party." And with that she walked out the door.

With her gone, I could get back to Discord's book.

Wait, what do you get an alligator for his birthday?

I arrived at the party on time, and was greeted by Pinkie's odd taste in music.

"Hey Chromie, are you having fun?" Pinkie asked, bouncing over.

"It is quite a nice party you have thrown," I commented.

"Well duh, I always give a hundred and ten and one half percent," Pinkie said in her own way. She then bounced away to ask the girls how they were doing.

Since there wasn't really much for me to really do, I just stood by and watched the girls have fun… and Twilight and Fluttershy get stuck in a wall from Pinkie's dancing.

We all ended up staying till it got late at night, and we all left as a group.

"Hoo-wee! I am beat! I haven't danced that much since... Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!" Applejack commented as we left.

"See ya later, birthday alligator!" Rainbow called back as she flew off.

"Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree," Rarity said in her usual manner.

"It's been lovely," Fluttershy said as she left.

"You sure you don't wanna stay? There's still some cake left," Pinkie called out from her window.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon," Twilight replied.

Twilight and I ended up walking together since our homes are close by.

"You remember what tomorrow is?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it is the pink firecracker's birthday," I replied. "Her gift will be here by tomorrow as well."

"That's good," Twilight commented as the quite returned.

"Twilight, have you heard of the Spirit of Harmony?" I asked, I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Hmm, you've been reading into old mares tales?" Twilight jokingly asked. "The Spirit of Harmony is basically a mythical figure that appears every so many years when ponies need help, you know, like that other mare's tale about "The Doctor".

Oh? So he is a mare's tale as well? Guess that shows these myths they have tend to be true.

"Thanks for the info," I tell her, as our paths have diverged now. "Night Twilight," I call out as she reached the library.

With Twilight gone, I continue to walk to my house, but heard something odd. I could hear somepony walking nearby, so I turned around to see if anyone was there.

When I did, I saw someone duck between two houses, trying to hide from me. Why am I being followed?

I pretended like I didn't see anything, and continued walking, but I could hear my stalker's hoof steps.

I continued walking about 20 feet, and came to a stop, and so did my stalker. "I know you are there, come out!" I called out over my shoulder. After a few moments of nothing, the hoof beat approached me. The hoof beats stopped close behind me, so I calmly turned around to see who it was.

All I saw was some hooded pony. "Why are you following me?" I questioned.

"I know what you are, foul human," she hissed at me. What? How did she know what I was? "My master wishes you gone, before you force our hand." she threatened me.

"What do proof do you have I am what you claim?" I ask. How does she know?

"My master knows much about you, Daniel," The pony chuckled, saying my human name. "And if you are not the human spirit, then remove your mask."

I knew I was trapped, that all the proof ponies would need to know I wasn't one of them.

"What is it you want of me?" I asked.

"We want you gone," She repeated. "You will have one week to disappear, or your friends will pay the price."

"Leave them out of this," I growled. "No one will hurt my friends."

"Ah, but you are only one sprit, and can't be everywhere," she said calmly. "One week Daniel," she then walked away into the night.

Life can never be simple, can it?

I didn't read at all last night. I have just been trying to think of some way to keep everypony safe, but there was no answer.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to open it to reveal a happy Pinkie

"Hi Chromie, I came to invite you to Gummy's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock," Pinkie stated. "All our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!"

This afternoon? Isn't her party this afternoon as well?

"I will try to make it Pinkie," I told her. I hope the girls will understand me not being able to show up and help.

"Yay!" Pinkie shouted, "You are the only one who has agreed." Only one? I guess that means they will all be preparing.

With the knowledge that I was showing up, Pinkie zoomed off to prepare.

If I can't stay, I will do what I can to make them happy before I leave.

I came to Sugercube Corner at 3, and walked upstairs to Pinkie's room, and… it was rather creepy Pinkie's mane was flat, and her colors seemed darkened. She had also prepared a table with 'guests'; Rocks, turnips, a bag of flour, and a dust bunny.

I just stood in the door way watching Pinkie's descent into madness.

"Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Gummy," Pinkie called out to her 'guest'.

"Could I have some more punch?" Pinkie asked in an odd voice, talking for the turnips

"Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip," Pinkie said happily, but twitched.

"This is one great pahty! You really outdone yourself!" She spoke for the rocks.

"Why, thank you, Rocky," Pinkie replied.

"I'm having a delightful time as well," she said for the dust bunny.

"I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot," Suddenly Pinkie made a dinging sound.

"Might I trouble you for anozer slice of cake?" She said for the flour.

"Anything for you, Madame le Flour," Pinkie said.

"I'm just glad none o' them ponies showed up," 'Rocky' said.

"Oh, they're not so bad," Pinkie said with a twitch, and her eyes went odd.

"Um, Pinkie?" I decided to let myself known.

Pinkie quickly looked over to me. "Oh hello Chrome," She said, and began to have each 'guest' great me as well.

This is just getting creeper.

"Why are you here?" She asked harshly.

"Um, your invited me," I said.

"Why then? You and everyone else don't want to be my friends anymore," She asked, and had some of the things agree with her.

"Pinkie what is wrong with you," I asked. "You are off, more than usual."

"Oh? I am off? Well the rest of you decided to turn off being my friends!" Pinkie shouted.

At this point, Pinkie began talking with the items about me, and our other friends. I had to put a stop to this, so I did the only thing I knew that would reset her mind.

I walked over to Pinkie, ignoring her rambling, and took hold of her. "Sorry about this Pinkie," I said before I slapped her.

Pinkie held her face, shocked at what I did.

"Pinkie, I am disappointed in you," I told her. "The one moment that your friends want to do something by themselves, you abandoned them, and quickly replace them." Pinkie had the decency to look saddened by my words. "Does their friendship mean so little that you would be willing to throw away friends who truly care for you?" Pinkie started crying at this point. "Now Pinkie tell me what caused you to behave in such a way?" I asked gently.

"I-I-I," Pinkie stuttered, "I thought that you guys were all avoiding me, because you didn't want to be my friends anymore. So I-I-…" Pinkie grabbed onto me, and wept on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for doubting you guys. I was scare. I was afraid I had lost my friends," she cried.

I put my hoof on her back, trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Pinkie," I told her. "We all care for you greatly."

Pinkie's crying didn't calm down, so I tried something else.

"Pinkie, do you know why I came to the party?" I asked, but got no reply, but the sobbing slowed down. "I came here to make sure you smiled." Pinkie looked up at me. "You are one of my closest friends, and all I wish is for you to be happy Pinkie." I spoke honestly

"Do-do you mean that?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes I do Pinkie," I told her. "And never question for a moment that any of us would do something to make you sad."

Pinkie just hugged me once I said that, and remained there for a while.

After a few minutes, somepony knocked on the door, but neither of us moved.

"Hey there, Pinkie Pie! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say… "Hello"?" Rainbow said as she saw us in the room. "Um, what happened in here?"

"Just helping a friend in need," I replied. "Pinkie, Rainbow is here," I whispered gently, causing her to look up.

"Oh, um hey Rainbow," Pinkie greeted softly

"Um, hey Pinkie," Rainbow said nervously

"Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow offered

"Alright," Pinkie said as she let me go, and got up to follow Rainbow.

Now free, I followed Pinkie closely as we head out.

"We're here," Rainbow declared once we arrived.

Rainbow and I then led Pinkie into the barn where the others laid in wait.

"Surprise!" the girls shouted once Pinkie entered, causing Pinkie to be startled. She then subconsciously moved closer to me.

"I really thought she'd be more excited," Fluttershy commented.

"Hmm, I think she forgot," I commented, getting a quizzical look from Pinkie. I then turn to face her, "Happy Birthday, Pinkie," I said.

After a few moments, the gears in Pinkie's head moved, and she realized what today was. Suddenly her mane, and tail poofed .

"It's my birthday! Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?" Pinkie said happily bouncing around ,and the ponies let out a sigh of relief. "And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party! You girls are the best friends ever!" Pinkie said, forcing us all into a group hug.

"All right, girls! Enough of this gab. Let's party!" Applejack declared, and the party began.

The music started, and the ponies began to dance, along with Spike, and whatever you call Gummy's movement. Oddly enough, the girls somehow started a conga line.

"You girls wouldn't mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he's pretty upset about it," Pinkie asked us, pointing at Gummy chewing on a ballon.

"Oh, definitely," Fluttershy agreed.

"Aww, he was upset?" Rarity asked

"Uh-huh, sure!" Applejack said.

"For Gummy, yeah!" Rainbow agreed.

"Yeah, why not? Let's have a party for Gummy," Twilight giggled.

Where was that package I asked for?

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. None of the others heard it over the music, so I went over to open it. There I saw was a crate, and Derpy standing next to it. Post-Doctor or Pre-Doctor I wonder.

"Um, hello sir," Derpy said, getting my answer of Post. "I have a delivery for you."

"Thank you Miss Hooves," I thank her, and push the crate inside.

Right as soon as I walked in, Pinkie glomped onto the crate

"Oooh! I wonder what it is?" Pinkie wondered out loud.

"Open it and find out," I said, moving away from the crate. Pinkie then pulled out a crowbar from her mane, and began to pry it open. Once it opened, it let out a wave of packaging nuts, burying Pinkie.

"Um, Pinkie?" Applejack asked, not seeing Pinkie.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard, flinging both Pinkie, and the packing nuts away revealing the present. Standing there was a baby blue cannon, with large flowers on the wheels.

"Oh, I love it," Pinkie said as she reappeared next to it. "It's a real party cannon!" Pinkie joked, as she pulled the string on the back, sending confetti at the girls.

"Thanks Chromie!" Pinkie shouted, as she hugged me again.

"No problem Pinkie," I told, her as she let me go. Pinkie then rolled around on the cannon, and randomly fired at the girls, covering them with confetti.

I was about to go back to my spot, when I noticed something else was in the crate: a red book, with a metal binding. I picked it up, and didn't see any title on it, so I opened it up to the first page.

"_Hello Daniel, I am you," _Was written on the very first page.

What the buck?


	23. Poll

**Poll Notice**

I am currently holding a blind poll to decided which paring I will use later in the story. The choices are either between Pinkie, or Twilight. Make your vote.

Now back to the story.


	24. Chapter 22

_**Author's note: **__I hate goodbyes._

**Chapter 22: **Departure

(Day of the Gala)

It has been nearly a week since I have received the threat from that pony. I don't want to leave, but I have to. The only thing that is keeping me going is the red book.

I reread the first page again after so many times.

"_Hello Daniel, I am you. I know what you are feeling what now, but you will return one day, but in order to do that, you must follow everything I have written. But there are a few things you need to be warned of. One: The book will show you what you need to know when the time comes. Two: You must leave behind the name Chrome; it will attract too much attention if you return. Three: Don't let anypony read this book._"

I have flipped through the rest of the book before, but found nothing but blank pages. The book didn't tell me anything, until today.

_"Daniel, you need to collect the following things before you leave: two of your own bones, one bag of gems, three bags of the old gold, and a vial of rainbows."_

My own bones? I don't want to know what I need those for.

I put the book into my suit, and let my house to fly towards the Everfree. Luckily it is still early in the morning, so no one can see me.

It takes me only a few minutes to find my body; I have come here often enough.

I stand over my remains, only the bones are left now. It is always just a weird feeling looking at your own body.

I bend down, and pick up two bones: one pinkie finger, and the jaw bone. I don't know what I will need these for, but I trust myself. After I put them away in my suit, I return to the Ponyville, but make a stop at the library. I need to write something.

I arrived just as Spike and Twilight woke up.

"Hm? Morning Chrome," Twilight said tiredly, noticing me.

"Hello Twilight," I said. "I need some paper, and something to write with."

Twilight absent mindedly magiced over what I asked for, not asking any question due to her currently asleep mind.

I take the quill, and paper provided, and sat them down on the main table in the library.

After I finished writing the letters, I nicked one of Twilight's empty ink vials. I hope she won't miss it.

I then flew over to the only place I knew where to find rainbows around here: Rainbow's house.

When I arrived, I was lucky that Rainbow wasn't here, she tended to ask the right questions. I quickly filled the vial with rainbow, and tucked it away in my suit, and flew back home.

It only took me a few minutes to reach it, and noticed that Nyx was awake in the kitchen eating a muffin.

"Oh, hey daddy," Nyx said when she saw me. "What were you doing out so early?" she asked.

"I had to run some errands," I told her as I continued upstairs to my room. Once inside, I moved to my bookshelf. If I am going somewhere, I am taking some books with me. I pulled out 2 books: Discord's book, and a book on myths.

After I put those two away, I move over to the closet and removed 4 bags from the few dozen in there. I only have one outfit, so the closet made a good place to store my things. Once I had them tucked away I had to go find the girls… I had something to give them.

I was about to leave my room when I stopped and just stared at it for a bit.

What if I never do come back? This may really be my last time being among them? No! I will come back! I will not leave them for good!

With that thought, I left my house to go find the girls.

I found the girls outside at Rarity's. They were all dressed up in the outfits that Rarity designed.

As I approached, Pinkie was the first one to notice me, and bounce over.

"Hey Chrome!" Pinkie said happily.

"Hello Pinkie," I said simply. "I have something for you," I said and help out one of the letters.

"Oooh. What is it?" Pinkie asked looking at the letter at multiple angles.

"It is a letter I want you to hand to Twilight after the Gala," I told her. "Can you promise me that only Twilight will be the one to read it?"

"Yep! I promise. Crosse my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie said happily as she put the letter in her mane.

"Thank you Pinkie," I told her, and began to walk away. "I hope you have some real fun tonight." I call back to her.

"Yep that's the plan!" Pinkie replied, bouncing back to the girls.

With that, I walk back towards my house. Once I reached it, I went to the living room, and just sat with the red book open. Waiting for something to happen.

After waiting for a few hours, and the sky to turn dark, the book finally gave me something.

"_Find the Doctor."_

Find the Doctor? He is back in Ponyville? Great, this will take some time.

I pick up the book, but I don't leave just yet. Instead I walk up to Nyx's room, and open the door. There I find Nyx asleep in her bed. I moved to her dresser, and placed down my hat, and my letter to her.

I then close the door, and left the house, and to begin my search for the infamous blue box, or its mad pilot.

I ended up finding the Tardis parked outside Sugercube Corner.

I looked around me, to see if anyone was around. Seeing that there was no one, I knocked on the door, and waited.

After a few minutes, and some odd sounds inside of the box, the Doctor opened the door.

"Oh, hello Chrome, what brings you here," the Doctor asked cheerfully.

"I am currently in a paradox, Doctor," I told him, and he gained a look of thought. "I received a messaged from my future self, and I was told to find you."

"Hmm, paradoxes are quite a tricky thing," the Doctor commented, the moved aside, "Alright, come on in, and let's see what we can find,"

I took a final look around me, and walked into the Tardis.

(Third Person's Perspective)

The girls were currently at Donut Joe's talking about what a great time they had. Even Princess Celestia had stopped by to visit her favorite student.

Suddenly, Pinkie remembered what Chrome had told her earlier.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie called out, getting Everyone's attention. Pinkie reached into her mane, and pulled out a letter. "Chrome told me to give this to you after the Gala," she said, holding it out for her.

Twilight lifted the letter from Pinkie with her magic, and unfolded it, and began to read it aloud so that they could all hear it.

"_Dear Girls,_

_If you are reading this, then that means Pinkie delivered Twilight my letter. It is with a heavy heart that I must tell you I am… leaving Ponyville?" _ Twilight stopped reading, and reread the line again in her head. All of the other girls were staring at her in shock.

"_There is somepony out there who knows what I am, and has told me to leave or you all will be harmed. I do not wish to leave you girls, but doing so is the hardest thing I have ever done. I don't know if I will ever be able to return without you being in danger, but I will do anything I can so I can return. Twilight, I want you to tell the girls everything about me. _

_ Girls, I am not saying goodbye, I am just not here right now._

_-Chrome_

_p.s. Please take care of Nyx, I know she will hate me for what I am doing."_

When Twilight finished, she couldn't believe what she just read. She looked up, and saw that the others girls mirrored her face.

Without a second thought, the girls all quickly left and rushed towards their carriage.

But by the time they reach Ponyville, Chrome will already be gone.

(Chrome's POV)

The moment I crossed the door way, things went to Tartars. The Tardis's door suddenly slammed closed behind me, and the central console went haywire, and emitted sparks, and its usual noise for travel.

"What is this?!" the Doctor cried out, as he rushed towards the center, trying to calm down the Tardis.

"What's going on Doctor?" Derpy yelled as she came from one of the inner rooms of the Tardis.

"I don't know the Tardis is reacting badly to Chrome's presence!" the Doctor shouted.

Suddenly, the Tardis began to tilt, and rumble, flinging things everywhere. The Doctor continued in vain trying to get the Tardis to stop.

Suddenly, I heard the doors swing open behind me. I looked and saw the time vortex behind me.

"Chrome! Stay away from the door!" the Doctor yelled. I suddenly felt something pulling me towards the door. Before I could fight it, I was sucked out of the Tardis, and into the vortex.

I could only watch as the Tardis continued, as I was falling the other way.

What the bucking hell was I going to do! I was being ping ponged against the walls of the vortex, with no way out.

As soon as I thought that, I was suddenly out of there, but I was approaching something very large and green at an alarming rate.

I hit whatever it was at high speeds, and ended up impeded into it.

I climbed out of what I hit, and looked around me.

I hit the bucking ground that was it! You are an idiot.

"Now where am I?" I wondered, or in this case, when?

I looked up in the sky, and noticed that I was still on whatever those ponies call this place, based on the stars.

"Ok, I know the general idea of where. Know I need to know when." I said to myself, and then I remember the book.

I pull it out from my suit, and opened it up.

"_Explore."_

Wow, that was a lot of help.

I put the book back in my suit, and just floated off in a random direction, in the hopes of finding something.

Alright, I went north.

I was flying through a blizzard trying to find any kind of land markers, or to—

I just smashed into something. This blizzard is just bucking annoying!

I move closer to see what I hit, and see that is some stone building. I had found civilization! I then floated around, staying close to the wall, trying to find someplace to enter from.

I ended up finding what I presume to be the front door, and pushed it open.

What I saw inside reminded me of Twilight's basement. It was full of beaker, jars with odd things floating inside, an numerous books thrown around.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice call out beside me. I turn to see a white unicorn, with a mane of two shades of green.

"I am sorry for intruding," I apologized. "I was just trying to escape the blizzard. I am… Spirit Chaser."

"Well then Spirit, I am Clover the Clever," Clover proclaimed proudly. "And you are currently trespassing on the home of Star Swirl the Bearded."

… Great, I'm a few hundred years away from home. Guess that means the girls won't find out for a while.

"What are those weird garbs you are wearing?" Clover asked.

Seeing as I was in the past, I decided to be honest. "It is the only thing that allows other ponies to see me."

"What do you mean?" Clover asked. "Why can't ponies see you?" At this, I remove my mask, causing Clover to gasp. "What manner of being are you?"

"I am true to my name," I said, giving a mock bow. "I am a Spirit through, and through."

"Master!" Clover suddenly shouted upstairs.

"What is it now Clover!?" A voice replied from above.

"I just made a large discovery!" Clover replied excitedly. Discovery? I just told her what I was.

"This better not be another experiment on one of the Pie folks," said a voice coming down the stairs. I looked over to see a grey unicorn, with an odd looking beard, and an odder taste in fashion. "Hm? What is this thing?" He asked.

"This is a spirit," Clover declared.

"Fascinating. Where did you find it?" He asked. I'm guessing this is Star Swirl.

"I found this place while lost in the storm," I said.

"And it can speak too." Star said as he got a closer look on me. "What function do these garbs hold?" He asked me.

"It is just a means to carry things, and to be seen," I explained, I suddenly felt his magic lifting up one of my arms to examine.

"Are there more of your kind?" He asked.

"No, I am the only one I know of," I told him, I've gotten use to this treatment from Twilight.

"What do you know spirit?" Star asked me.

I shrugged me shoulders. "The usual things; history, math, science, the tree of life, ect."

"Hmm, I take it you are a scholar from what you stated, but I never heard of the tree of life before." Star stated. Clover pulled out a quill and paper, and wrote down everything.

"When you are a spirit, most of what you do is read and explore. As for the tree of life, it is the formula for creation," I explained. Clover went wide eyed at that last bit.

"You claim to know the secrets of creation?" Star asked with his brow arched.

"Yes, it is far simpler then you ponies think. You guys just like to over complicate things," I stated.

"Can you explain it," Clover asked.

"No Clover, it is something need to be figured out by one's self to best understand it," I told her, and she looked down at the idea of not knowing. "That is begin to understand, you must see the tree of life." I continued.

"Can you show us the tree of life?" Clover asked hopefully.

"Hmm," I thought it over, and picked up some chalk off one of the nearby tables. I walked over to a clear patch of the wall, and began to draw the intersecting circles, till I completed the tree. "Well this is what the tree of life is, but its secrets you must find yourself," I said turning back to the two and they studied the wall.

"Interesting, I see many connections from this," Star stated. "I see biology, mathematical measurements, the magical path ways, and the 6 basic shapes. Fascinating."

"Quite impressive Star, it usually takes quite some time for one to understand just a fraction of what you saw," I commented, this guy really is a genius.

"You have shown me quite a good bit here Spirit, just this alone could keep me busy for most of my life," He commented. "As a form of thanks, feel free to read some of my works if you are interested," he offered.

Well, this pony knows a good deal, and I have absolutely nothing to do for the next few hundred years or so.

"Very well then, you got a deal," I agreed. "And if you have any more questioned about me, feel free to ask."

"Oh I will," Star said, as he went back upstairs.

Day one, and already found a home.


	25. Chapter 23

_**Author's note: **__Since the history of Equestria isn't well defined yet, I am just going off my own thoughts._

_I also credit fan Q, for the stone idea._

**Chapter 23**: The Stone

I have been living with Star and Clover for a few weeks now, and honestly I have come to like it.

Star is what I believe to be the ponified version of Albert Einstein. So far he has nearly discovered all there is to the tree of life, his books show a great insight of how far more advance he is compared to the time, and he isn't a stick in the mud.

Clover on the other hand reminds me a great deal of Twilight. She is dedicated to her teacher, has a great thirst for knowledge, and is an obsessive book worm.

I am still a little mad at her from last week. During one of her experiments, I caught on fire. Thankfully my things remained relatively untouched, but my suit was gone. Clover apologized profusely for destroying it, and got me a temporary replacement.

So right now, I was dressed in one of those old looking cloaks that Clover wears, and covered in gauze. I look like the mummy from the north.

While Clover and I were downstairs, we heard Star suddenly show off his colorful language at some project of his upstairs.

"Not it," Clover said, not looking up from her book. Dang it.

I floated up the stairs to see what had Star upset. I saw him bent over one of his work tables cursing at some red powder infront of him.

"What did you do know?" I asked, causing him to stop his swearing and look at me.

"I am trying to get these blasted materials to mix, but they keep falling apart!" Star shouted.

"What are you trying to make?" I wondered. Star tended to make some of the oddest things you ever seen. He is also the reason why manticores exist due to one of his failed experiments. So this experiment could possibly be a hazard to all ponies around.

"I am trying to create a magic amplifying stone," Star stated. "But my ingredients just won't bond together!" He shouted in frustration. An amplifying stone? That sounds vaguely familiar, but where… Oh you got to be kidding me!

"Blood," I stated, gaining a quizzical look from Star. "You are missing the blood."

Star stared at me for a bit longer, but he has come to trust me since I showed him the tree of life. He magiced over a scalpel from one of his may jars, and cut his hoof and held if over the powder.

Once the first drop of blood touched the powder, it began to turn muss and gather together. Star watched at as the powder reacted to his blood, and it began to come in on itself. The finished product was a liquid like substance that was deep red, and murky.

"Ha, it worked!" Star shouted in triumph. "Come get a closer look Spirit," he said, beckoning me over.

I walked over with caution. "Yes, you have done well in making the stone," I said looking down at it. I don't know what drew me to do it, but I reached out and touched the blob.

The moment I touched the stuff, it latched on to me. What the bucking hell? I tried to shake it off, but it began to seep into the gauze.

I phased my hand out of it, but the stuff remained attached. I couldn't take it off.

"What in the world?!" Star shouted as he saw I couldn't shake the stuff.

There was nothing I could do. The stone began to spread across my spiritual form until it completely covered me. I couldn't see anything!

I tried everything I could to get the stuff off, but nothing happened.

After a few minutes trying to get the stuff off, I could finally see again.

The first thing I saw was Star and Clover as they stared at me. "What the buck was that?!" Clover shouted.

"I-I can honestly say I have no idea," I said. I looked over myself, but didn't see anything on my outfit. I then fazed out of it, and I couldn't believe what I saw. My form was completely covered in that red liquid. I moved my arm, and the stuff followed.

"The stone has bonded to you," Star finally said, and I looked at him. "The stone must require some form of host." He said, looking at my liquid body. "Spirit, you have become one with the Philosopher's Stone."

It has now been a few months since I have become one with the Stone, and it has been interesting.

Star has been experimenting on me, trying to find out all he could on the Stone he made. We found out that the Stone is like a form of mutualistic symbiosis. The stone thrives on the magic that permeates the air, and gems when provided. As it stores the magic that is gathered, it allows its host, me, to use this magic. The only problem is that I don't know how to use magic.

Star has a rather easy solution for my dilemma, become one of his a student of his. So for the past few months, I have been learning magic from both Star, and Clover.

I was practicing my magic, in a unicorn form, when somepony knocked on the door. Clover went to open it, and was greeted by some brown unicorn.

"Greetings," the brown unicorn started. "I have come on behalf of Princess Platinum. She wishes that Star Swirl the Bearded to accompany her to the gathering of the three tribes."

"I am not going!" Star shouted from above. "I'll send my two students instead," he said, volunteering me and Clover to do this crazy thing.

The unicorn thought this over. "That would be acceptable," he stated. "Come along you two," He said, leading Clover and I somewhere. Thank god I'm wearing my outfit.

The unicorn led us to the small looking castle. We walked past the two unicorn guards posted at the door, and continued inside.

We were lead to a room, where I saw a light purple unicorn, with a white mane, dressed at royalty sat on a pillow.

"Hm? What is this?" She asked the unicorn.

"My apologies my Princess, but Star Swirl is unable to come," the unicorn bowed. "But he has sent two of his student in his place."

"Hmm," Platinum thought this over. "This is acceptable, you are dismissed," she told the unicorn and turned to us. "What are your names?"

"I am Clover the Cleaver," Clover said, bowing to her.

"I am Sprit Chaser," I said simply, and didn't move.

"I take it you are both powerful unicorns if you are students of Star Swirl," Platinum said before pausing. "Very well then, follow," she said as she got up, and went out the door.

Clover and I followed her outside, to a carriage awaited us. The three of us go in, and rode off to meet the tribes.

We arrived at a snow covered build that had numerous ponies arriving at. Once we left the carriage, we followed. We did have to separate from Platinum at one point, and ushered up to the booths up above.

Clover and I got our seats near the front so that we could watch this meeting of the tribes.

Suddenly some fanfare played, and somepony began to speak.

"Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum," was declared as she entered down below.

The fanfare repeated. "Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane," A large black pegasus with a light blue tail entered, wearing roman gear. "And lastly..." Suddenly a fanfare of kazoos was heard. "...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead." A light brown mare entered, with a dark brown mane, and tail, and in outfit made for Pinkie.

The three ponies approached the table, and set down their head gear, and Tartarus broke loose as they argued at one another.

"All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food!" Hurricane demanded, and the pegasus in the shouted in agreement.

"Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are!" Puddinghead claimed. "Oh, wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it snow like crazy!"

"For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic!" Hurricane said, pointing at Platinum.

"How dare you!" Platinum shouted, "Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph!" And the unicorns around Clover and I repeated that noise.

"Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas," Puddinghead stated.

"What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas," Hurricane mocked.

"Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults!" Platinum stated, defending Puddinghead, surprisingly.

"You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness!" Hurricane stated, getting into Platinum's face.

"I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way!" Platinum stated, placing her crown on to her head, and leaving.

"Well, I'm leaving first!" Hurricane declared as he made for the door.

"No, I'm first!" Puddinghead shouted as she left as well.

"That went nothing like I thought it would," Clover said sadly next to me.

"This is politics Clover," I told her, as we got up to meet Platinum.

Once we reached the carriage, I didn't enter with Clover and Platinum. "Spirit, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Clover, but I have to go do something," I told her.

"Alright, just be back soon," She said as the carriage door closed. Once the carriage was out of sight, I pulled out the red book.

"_After the tribal meeting, head west till you hear screaming,"_ It doesn't matter how many times I read that, it sounds bad.

I traveled west for a great many miles. I didn't know what I was looking for, so I just continued. I flew through the night, and day, and a night again, and still nothing.

I finally just landed, and decided to walk. I found flying for so long to be mind-numbing. So I walked for another day. By evening I had entered a forest, but not like the Everfree, it looked tropical, a Rainforest perhaps?

I continued walking but stopped when I heard something in the distance. I walking in the direction of the noise, and is began to grow clearer. It was screaming.

Without a second thought, I rushed towards the screaming. I soon broke through the foliage, and came across what looked like a Mayan city. I looked around, and saw ponies all around, running away from something to the east.

I rushed to where this thing that scared the ponies was. As I got closer, I saw ponies on the ground, stiff on the ground, in odd possess. Paralyzed?

I finally reached a river to the east where many more paralyzed ponies were, but I didn't see what the others were running from.

I decided to jump across the river, but the moment I did, something slammed into me from above, sending me into river.

I quickly stopped my decent in to the river, and flew out of the river to see what hit me. Once I left the water, I saw what hit me. Infront of me was a large 60 foot snake with bright yellow eyes: I found a basilisk.

The basilisk the lunged at me, trying to bite me with its many rows of teeth, but I phased through its attack, and took my clothing. The beast reared back its head in confusion to why I wasn't dead, and why I looked so different.

Ok, I hope this thing is somewhat intelligent, or I am about to sound real stupid.

"Cease this mindless behavior snake!" I yelled at it, causing it to cock its head in confusion. "Leave these ponies along, or I will be forced to take action against you," I threatened. At this, the basilisk bared its teeth at me, as if to intimidate me, but I didn't back down.

"Leave beast, or die!" I told him, give it one finally warning. The beast replied by swinging its tail at me, but a phased through it. "Very well then," I said. I had given it a chance to live, but has chosen to attack.

I suddenly flew straight towards the basilisk's head, and phased into its skull. I solidified my hand, and began to rake through the beast brain, causing it to thrash around in pain. I continued to swipe at its mind until I no longer felt movement. Once the beast was dead, the stone suddenly reacted; it began to take in some of the parts of snake, and my form rippled. It soon stopped, and I phased out of the dead snake, and landed on the ground.

I looked at my body, and saw that the stone changed. I looked up and down my body, and saw what appeared to be scaled armor. It was the same dark green color as the basilisk. I poked at one of the pieced, and saw that it didn't have any resistance. It may look different, but it is still just the stone.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turn around to see a young foal, and the now recovering ponies. "Is it dead?" the foals asked.

"The snake is dead," I told him, and the ponies before me cheered. I could hear them celebrating. Some of them hugged one another, other cried tears of joy.

"Thank you, our savior," one of the ponies said as he bowed to me. Soon, all of the ponies bowed to me as well. This is a little awkward.

Soon the ponies began to pull me through the group, and towards the large temple pyramid. Once I was at the steps of it, the ponies stood back from me, and I looked around confused. I then saw somepony come walking down the stairs. This pony was dressed in leaves, like the other, but he also had white face paint on his brown fur.

"I thank you, our savior," The pony said in a booming voice. "You have saved my people from a terrible fate, and killed the beast that has hunted us for centuries!" At this, the ponies around me cheered again. "How can we repay you for you bravery?" He asked.

"The knowledge that you are all now save from that beast is all I need," I told him and the crowd. "It is simply not in my nature to take for doing something that was right."

"If you, don't want anything, may you at least tell us who you are?" the leader asked.

I then felt the stone's armor I was wearing to separate from my body. It felt as if it was now an outfit.

"I am Spirit," I said to him. "That is both the who, and whom I am." I removed my mask to reveal the red stone liquid, gaining gasp from the crowd. "The reason I refuse to take anything from you is because what I did is simply in my nature. I keep the balance, and restore the peace of the ponies I find." The ponies in the crowd bowed their head to me once again.

"You are a great and powerful spirit then," The leader said as he keeled before me. "We have asked for help from those above to help us, and you are the answer to our and our ancestor's prayers."

"Raise," I said, and the ponies obeyed my words. "I have defeated the foe that cursed your lands for so long, but I am not of this land, and must leave," I said, causing the ponies the look depressed. "So I must take leave, but I leave you with a gift. The armor created from the very beast that tormented you," I then turn to face the crowd. "Let it show what you have all survived! Let it show what you all together can live through! Let show that no matter what the threat maybe, it cannot take your home!" I said, causing the ponies to cheer loudly.

With that, I phase into the ground, leaving behind only the snake armor, and a legend.

I phased back out of the ground after a few thousand feet, just to make sure I was out of the city.

Once there, I circle around to where the eastern river was, and approached the dead body. I moved towards the head, and entered its mouth. I looked around, and found what I was looking for: lodged in between its teeth was the red book. The metal binding saved it from getting crushed.

I remove the book from its teeth, and head back into the jungle.

Once I was out if sight of the city, I opened the book to see what else I was to do.

"_Head north till you hit something."_

Bucking hell, back to the snow.


	26. Chapter 24

_**Author's note: **__While Spirit has magic, it will only be powerful in the presence of gems, or if it has been collecting for a long period of time. Most other times he will be at normal unicorn strength magic._

**Chapter 24: **The Far North

I have been walking for weeks now, and still no crashing any to anything.

The only thing I have been doing is trying to recreate that odd behavior of the stone. So far, all I have managed is to just change its color. So I am currently a bucking green liquid unicorn heading north.

And to make matter worse, I am currently making my way through a bucking snowstorm. Why do I keep listening to myself?

I then come to a halt, when I run into something during my scolding of myself. I look closely at it, and see that it is… a giant crystal? I can see my reflection off of the surface of the gem, and I look greatly out of place.

I force my color to go white, so I don't stand out that much. I then go behind the gem, to hide from the winds, and open the book. What bucking now me?

"_Wait there,"_

_…_

_…_

When did I become so bucking unhelpful!?

I just sat down in the snow, and waited for something to happen. It could happen at any moment, maybe a few minute, or a few hours who know?

Three months. I have been waiting near this bucking crystal of three bucking months. It took three tartars forsaken months for something to happen.

In the amount of time it has taken for anything to happen, I had already figures out how to make clothes. There is not a bucking lot to do in the snow for three months. Right now, I was dressed in a white and black parka, with my face completely covered except the eyes.

The first change after three months is that some caravan stopped here to speak to me.

"Hail traveler!" Shouted the pony driver of the first wagon. "What are you doing out here in this weather?" he asked.

"I have been waiting," I said, trying to remain calm.

"Waiting, for what?" The pony asked.

"I don't know," I replied. After three months, I really don't know.

"Well then hope in, we got plenty of room in the back," The pony offered, and I took him up on it. This is the first conversation I have had that wasn't with myself in a while.

I walked over and climbed in the carriage, and they set off again. I looked around the wagon, and saw one other pony in here. She was a light pink pegasus, with a white and blue mane.

"Greetings," she spoke to me. "I am Cuore Cadenza," she introduced.

"I am Spirit Chaser," I replied, giving a small nod.

"Well met Spirit," Cuore said. "What were you doing out there in this weather," She asked curiously.

"I was told to wait for something, and something happened," I said cryptically. Wow, I really am unhelpful when it comes to information.

"Hm, well you are lucky that my husband came this way," Cuore stated.

"You mean the driver?" I asked. I didn't get his name.

"Yes that was my husband, Sombra." Cuore told me. "We are currently traveling north to try to find a home to settle down. The storms back home have grown worse as time progresses," she continued. So the tribes haven't settled down yet. "So many of us ponies, earth, pegasus, and unicorn, have come together to try to find a home up here, where we can work together."

"Sounds like quite a dream you have," I stated.

"It is not just my dream. It was originally my husband's, but he had gathered many like mined ponies, and is currently leading us to a new home," Cuore said, turning to look towards the front. "But I worry that there is nothing out there for us. Just more darkness, and snow, like back home." She stated dejected.

"You never know Cuore," I stated. "You may have gone out for a home, but created a kingdom instead." I finished knowingly.

The rest of the trip went quietly. All that could be heard was the wind outside as the wagon continued, and the creak of its wheels.

After many hours of traveling, silence finally fell, and the wagon stopped moving.

When nothing else was heard, I decided to investigate what had happened.

When I looked around I saw what appeared to be a large pillar of crystals coming from the ground. These mass of crystals looked like a small mountain, and the sky around it was clear. It looked as if this place was the eye of the impossible storm. The surround land thou was still hard, and covered with snow.

"It is quite beautiful, isn't it?" I heard Sombra ask from upfront. I started moving up towards him as he hoped down, and frowned as he touched the hard ground.

I looked around, and saw that the other wagons were doing the same.

"Alright, we are setting up camp for the time being, but be ready to move if the storm come here!" Sombra called out to his ponies. He then turned back to look at the crystal mountain, "If only the land could take us," Sombra said mostly to himself.

I approached Sombra so I could speak to him. "I thank you for your kindness Sombra," I told him, gaining his attention. "If there is a way to repay you for rescuing me from my isolation, tell me," I continued gratefully. I missed ponies after so long.

"There is no need," Sombra told me as he removed his hood, revealing his face. Sombra was a unicorn with a dark grey coat, a black mane, and green eyes. "I am happy to help ponies in need."

I looked towards the gem, and look at my hooves for a moment, and wondered if it was possible. "Sombra, why not make your home here?" I asked.

"I wish we could young one," He replied, "But the ground is too hard to take our seeds, and the storm could take us."

"Sombra, do you wish that this could have been your home?" I asked. Sombra then looked back at the crystals.

"It would have been the most beautiful cities ever to be created," Sombra said sadly. Ok, I really hope that crystal is enough.

"Sombra, follow me," I said, and began to walk towards the mountain. Sombra followed, not knowing what I wanted.

"Sombra, I refuse to not repay you for taking me with you," I replied as we got near the mountain.

"Young one, I don't need anything," Sombra insisted. "I have my people, and my wife. I have everything I need." He said as we finally got to the mountain.

"Sombra, there is something else you need," I said as I approached the crystal, and looked back at him, and he looked confused. "A place to call home," I finished, and entered the crystal.

The moment I touched it, the whole mountain lit up, glowing with energy.

Give them hope.

The crystal began to pulse, and lead to ripples to travel across the land.

Keep them safe.

Other large crystals began to spring from the ground, further powering me.

Give them a life.

The ground all around began to thaw, and grass began to spring up around the mountain, and the surrounding crystal.

Give them a place to call home.

The crystals all around began to glow brighter, and the crystals changed forms. They turned into homes and a place to stay for the ponies.

Give them light!

The mountain began to shift as well. It began to smooth out, and form a large structure. I stood at the center of it all, and a crystal formed infront of me; the heart of the city.

The lights then all dimmed down, and I returned back to normal magical me.

I turn back to see Sombra, and he had become wide-eyed. "How did you do all this?" he asked, looking around.

"Sombra, you have shown me kindness. You have lead many ponies to create a new life where none thought was possible," I spoke to him. "I had waited for you, and now you have received a reward for all of you efforts. You are now home." I said, and Sombra shed tears.

"We are home." Sombra repeated looking around this utopia I created for them.

"Come on Sombra," I said walking back to the ponies. "Your people await you." Sombra followed me, still looking around at this new home, a new kingdom.

"Sombra! What happened?" Cuore shouted as she ran towards us, along with most of the caravan.

I the nudged Sombra to speak, his ponies needed him. "Cuore," Sombra said gently, "We are home." He then turned to his ponies. "We are home!" He shouted, causing he ponies to cheered in celebration.

Sombra then turned back to me. "I thank you my friend. You have given us what I had only dream of. What is your name?" He asked.

"This is Spirit," Cuore said for me. "And what do you mean what he did?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later my darling, right now is a time to celebrate," Sombra told her, giving her a kiss.

"Sombra, gather your ponies to the center, there is something that they must see," I told him, and headed back to the heart.

When I arrived, it was still on the ground, waiting to be moved. After a few minutes, Sombra had gathered all of his ponies around the center.

"Ponies, you have all been through so much," I shouted over the crowd. "This kingdom, this Crystal Empire is my gift to all of you for the sacrifices that all of you have had to make to come here, and stand where you stand. You had never given up where hope seemed loss; instead you came together, and persevered. So I give you this place to call home, and this heart to protect you," I turn to Sombra and motion for him to move the heart to the very center.

When Sombra moved it with his magic to the center, the heart began to float on its own, and two crystal pillars came from above, and below to secure it in place. Once the pillars met, a sphere of magic emitted from it, and blinded it all with its light as it traveled the length of the city.

Once the lights died down, all of the ponies looked as if they were made of living crystals. I didn't expect that, the heart was only meant to protect.

"You are all now the Crystal Ponies!" I shouted, just rolling with it. The ponies got over the sudden change, and cheered.

Sombra, and Cuore approached me in their new crystal form. "I thank you Spirit for all you have done for us," Sombra stated, and gave a small bow.

"Will you stay here with us?" Cuore asked.

"I am sorry Cuore, but I must go," I told her. "I have much that still needs to be done."

"Very well then," Sombra said, not pressing the matter. "But just stay tonight, for it is a celebration that would never of have come without you," he offered.

"I can stay," I told him, and he grinned.

First time partying with crystal ponies.

I left in the early morning to prevent any ruckus. Since the party, ponies have been bowing to me, and some even praying to me. The soon I leave, the sooner I can continue the book.

Once I reach the edge of the city, I pull out the book, and read the next ever so helpful instructions.

"_Return to Clover, she is going to die without you,"_

I think I just created the first Sonic Rainboom.


	27. Chapter 25

_**Author's note: **__The story just hit 10K views; I wish to thank all of you for reading my story. Also the poll is still open and tied. Make your votes._

**Chapter 25: **Everypony Hates Snow

I flew as fast as I could. I didn't stop for the rain, or the sun, or even the snow, I just flew. It took me a day to finally find Star's house to the Far East.

I busted into the house, breaking the door as well.

"What in tarnation?" Star shouted in surprise when he heard the noise, and came rushing down stairs. "Who in the blazes are you?" Star asked, not recognizing my new outfit.

I shift my clothing back to look like the ones that they gave me. "Star, where is Clover?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Spirit? Well Clover has already left with the Princess and the other unicorns to find new land. You missed them by a few days," Star told me.

"Which direction?" I growled, I had no time to waste.

"T-they headed to the south," Star told me, taken back by my hostility. "Spirit, what is the all about?"

I didn't have to time to play bucking twenty questions, so I left his house, and headed to the south. As I flew further to the south, snow began to fall, and the wind picked up.

"No, I don't care what you are," I said aloud to the storm. "I will save my friend!" I then created the second sonic rainboom in existence, causing the storm clouds to part that laid in my path.

I continued my path, but something caught my eye, something was heading towards me. Before I knew what it was, it had knocked me out of the sky, and I skidded on the ground.

"What the?" I ask, look back at what hit me. I looked up at the sky and a saw numerous horses like beings up there. These things looked like horse made from the storm itself, and they were standing in my way.

"Stand out of my way!" I yelled, and released a cone of fire, engulfing some of these horses, while the others ran. I then flew off, back on my path to find Clover. Every so often another one of those horse would try to ram into my again, but a fireball ended them quickly enough.

I began to fly lower after a few minutes of fighting those things, there were just too many of them. As I flew down, I could see faint lights down there. I flew down further, and could see three main clusters of light. I found all three tribes.

I touch ground at the area in-between them, and headed towards the unicorns.

"Halt! Who goes there!" Shouted a sentry as I approached.

"Where is Clover the Clever?" I asked, ignoring his question. The unicorn's horn began to glow.

"I will not ask again, who are you?" The sentry asked.

"I am Spirit Chaser, student of Star Swirl," I said annoyed at this pony. "Now where I Clover I will I have to set you on fire?" I threatened.

"M-my appoligies Spirit," The unicorn apologized. "Clover had left with the Princess to have a meeting with the other tribes in a cave up there," he pointed at the nearby mountain.

"Thanks," I said, as I speed off towards the mountain to find this cave.

The only cave I could find was sealed off by the ice thou, so it must have been this one. I quickly phased through the ice, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

I looked around and saw the other leaders of the tribes frozen in blocks of ice, with their face full of rage. I could also hear the familiar sound of those blasted horse, and found them circling the ceiling. I looked around for Clover, and I saw her at the back of the room, along with two other ponies, but the ice was consuming them as well, and had passed their face.

"No…" I said, falling to my knees. "I couldn't protect her." I said looking as the ice finally came to take her horn. But something odd happened, before the ice completely incase the horn, it released a strong stream of pink fire which consumed all of the horses that circled the celling. The horses gave a final whinny before they were gone.

The fire itself had changed shapes, and become a pink heart and hovered in the air, and melted all the ice in the cave.

I looked down back at Clover, and saw that she was ok, along with the other two ponies. I slowly approached the group.

"What was that?" asked the pegasus. He was a light blue pegasus, with a white tail and mane.

"I didn't know unicorns could do that," asked the earth pony. She has a light yellow coat, and a ginger colored mane and tail

"I didn't either. Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship," Clover told them.

"You had come together in harmony," I said as I finally got near, catching their attention.

"Spirit?" Clover asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" The other two ponies just stared at me in my unicorn disguise.

"I-I just had a feeling that you were in danger," I told her. "So I came here to make sure my friend was safe." With that, Clover pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for coming back," Clover said to me. We then heard a cough from the yellow pony.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this warm moment," She apologized, and pointed at the cave door, "But how are we going to get out of here?"

I looked over at the door, and noticed that it was already in the early stages of melting. I looked back at the leaders and saw that they were almost free now. "We wait for it to melt." I told her. "But until then, we have a meeting to start." I continued, and walked over toward the now defrosted leaders.

"Alright listen up!" I said aloud, to gain the confused leader's attentions. "We are currently trapped in this cave until it melts from the fire spell," I said, pointing at the heart. "Until then, we will be holding a meet to decide what to do with the tribes," I then walked back to Clover, and had them follow me.

"Um, what are we going to do?" asked the blue pony.

"We are going to start with the basics," I began as the leaders took their place next to their others. "What do you know about this land?"

"Well it is very fertile," The yellow pony stated.

"And full of gems," Platinum added, finding her voice.

"It also belongs to us!" Hurricane stated, trying to act strong, but his weariness prevents him.

"Hurricane, I suggest you shut up about that," I told him, not in the mood for this. Before he can talk back I continue. "And if you don't shut up, your ponies won't find your body till spring." That shut him up, and caused the other ponies to look at me in worry. "Good then. Now, what will we call it?"

After a few hours, the cave finally opened up, and we walked outside. It was still a blizzard going on out there, with those horses' brethren still running amuck.

We all walked down the mountain, and approached the camps, but were stopped when we heard loud noises. They were the sounds of battle.

"What in the?" Hurricane asked, recognizing the sound as well. "Who ordered an attack?" He asked, spinning around to face the other leaders.

"Don't look at me," Platinum said. "I see no reason to fight any of your kind." She replied still acting snobby.

"Yeah, and my ponies are not strong enough right now anyway," Puddinghead defended.

"Then why are they fighting?" Hurricane growled.

"Food, crime, for you guys, who know?" I reply as we continue forward.

"Pegausu, Stop!" Hurricane ordered in a loud voice, but was carried away with the wind. The other leaders tried to do that as well, but failed. "Blast, they can't hear us, or see us in this blasted storm." He said, stomping his hoof on the ground in frustration.

"Then we need to make ourselves be seen, or stop this storm," I look up, and see that a majority of those horses was gathered above us.

"Clover, Princess," I said, catching the unicorn's attention. "You both know a powerful fire magic?" I asked, and received a conformation from both. "Good, shot them at me," I said, catching Platinum by surprise, but Clover understood what I was planning.

Clover's horn began to light up with a magical build up, and Platinum did as well, just following's Clover's actions

"What in the name of Earth are you guys doing?" Puddinghead asked confused, and the assistants looked unsure as well.

The two unicorns fired their fire spells at me, and I could feel the stone take in the magical fire, and caused it to build up, and caused it to increase. I focused this foreign magic, and sent is straight up, creating a pillar of fire, and incinerated all of those horses above the camps.

The magic quickly left me, and the fire died out as well as the storm. "Finally the snow has stopped," I said to myself. I turned back to face the leaders, and their assistances, and saw their wide-eyes. "Go, your ponies need you," I told them, and the leaders took a moment to catch their bearing, and ran off towards their tribes, leaving only me and Clover behind.

"So, where have you been for the past few months?" Clover asked me with a smile. She started walking back to the unicorn tribe.

"Well, it all started with a large snake…." I said following her.

(6 years later)

It has been quite nice these past few years. The ponies are now working together. I have even managed to make myself a realistic looking body! I do still like dressing up in some disguises sometimes, but the new form is less suspicious.

My new form was a light grey pony. I had a shaggy mop of a mane, and a similar style tale. But I made sure my eyes remained that same bright green as my original body.

Wait, stay focused, I'm in the middle of something.

"Come on Star!" I yelled up to the old pony. "We are going to be late!" I could hear the pony grumbling as he came down stairs, dressed in his unusual way, with his bell hat.

"I still don't see why I need to go," Star complained.

"Oh come on then Star, you know how much you mean to her," I said, still trying to coax the old goat. We left out of the door of his new house. It took forever for me and Clover to convince him to come to Equestria, but he finally yielded after a year.

The two of us walked through the still being developed town; it was turning out to be quite a nice place.

"Do you still have the thing?" Star asked, not really caring.

"Yeah, kind a hard to lose it when you practically seal it in stone," I said tapped my chest.

"Hard to believe this day is finally here," Star said sadly. "She was such a promising student."

….

"She isn't dead Star," I said, I never understood his humor. "She just found herself a life. Something you are missing."

"And this coming from the dead?" Star asked. "And my life is my studies. I don't need anypony else," he continued.

"Ah, such a sad life you live in Star," I said playfully.

We continued walking, and exchanging words till we come to our destination. It was a tall building, with white marble walls, and stained glass windowed.

I looked around, and saw all of the ponies nearby, and I recognized a few of them. I separated from Star and went to speak to them.

"Hello Hurricane, Puddinghead, Platinum," I said to the ponies as I approached, gaining their attention.

"Ah, Hi Spirit!" Puddinghead said happily, and not dressed in that odd outfit. Instead he was dressed in an outfit made of white feathers, and some were falling off on the ground.

"Greetings Spirit," Platinum said respectfully. Ever since the whole Pillar of Fire incident, and the negotiations, she gave me her seat to represent the unicorns. I asked why she did that, and she told me she didn't want to deal with the migraines anymore.

"Hello Sprit," Hurricane said with a smile. "Have you reconsidered joining the armed forces?" He asked. He has wanted me to be a solider for a while now. He thinks my magic can give him an edge in any battle.

"It is nice to see you three here, and sorry Hurricane. I prefer keeping the battle fair," I told him my usual reason. "Where are the others?" I asked, not seeing Pansy or Cookie anywhere.

"They have already entered, and getting ready," Platinum stated, and pointed towards the door. I gave a nod, and continued inside, pushing through the crowd.

After a few minutes, I ended up finding Pansy pacing in one of the room, all dressed up in his uniform. When he saw me, he perked up, and approached me.

"Spirit, where have you been?" He asked me worried. "It is almost time. You know we can't do this without you."

"I'm sorry that I am late Pansy," I apologized. "Star is just stubborn as ever. So is everything ready?" I asked, and received a nod. "Alright, let's do this."

Pansy and I left the room, and entered a larger room, where numerous ponies were seated and talking to one another. I could see both Hurricane and Cookie all dressed up at the front with some others. The two of us went up to the front, and walked up the steps.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Pansy whispered.

"Why are you?" I asked him as the two of us took our places up front, and the music began to play. Everypony stopped talking, and turned to the back.

Clover then entered the room, dressed in her white gown. A small light brown filly unicorn walked beside her throwing flowers, and a young brown colt held two bands on a pillow

Clover approached the front, and stood before a white unicorn dressed in an odd manner. As she stood in front of the pony, the music stopped.

"Dearly Beloved," The unicorn began. "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to joining of these two ponies in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two ponies present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused and no one dared speak up, not with me, Hurricane, and Star in the room.

"Very well," The unicorn continued. "Who gives this mare to be wed?" He asked, motioning towards Clover.

"I, Spirit Chaser, give Clover the Clever to be wed," I stated my lines.

"And who gives this stallion to be wed?" The unicorn continued.

"I, Commander Hurricane, give Private Pansy to be wed," Hurricane spoke his lines.

"Now the couple will read their vows," The unicorn stated.

I, Clover, take you Pansy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," Clover spoke up.

Pansy was hesisant to follow, but found strength to continue. "I, Pansy, take you, Clover, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," Pansy told Clover.

Pansy took one of the bands from the pillow. "I Pansy give you Clover, this band as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," He said as he put the band on her hoof.

Clover took a hold of the remaining band. "I Clover give you Pansy, this band as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," She said as she put the band on him.

"By the power vested in me by the Equestria, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." And they did just that.

After the ceremony, and the party, I approached the new couple.

"Congratulations," I tell them, gaining their attention.

"Thank you for coming Spirit," Clover said to me, and Pansy noded.

"I always have time for a friend," I said happily. "I have a gift for you two," I said, and reached inside of my chest, and pulled out the gift. Clover takes it with her magic, and opens it up. She gasps at what she sees.

In the box was a tree, made entirely of crystals. There was a star shaped symbol in the middle, and it branched out, showing 5 different colored gems. At the end of each branch hung a string of gems.

"Spirit, it is beautiful?" Clover said awestruck. "How did you make this?" Her curiosity still remaining.

"You'll be surprised what my stone can do with a bag of gems." And a special red book. "It is my gift to you two." I told them

"Thank you Spirit, it is wonderful," Clover said putting it back into the box for safety.

"Remember Clover, I'm Spirit. When I am around, the wonderful follows," I joked.


	28. Chapter 26

_**Author's note**__: I think you guys understand this story better than I do sometimes. Also, Twilight is currently in the lead at the polls. _

**Chapter 26**: Things Go Wrong

It was late at night when I walked away from the town. Star was asleep, and Clover and Pansy were away at their honeymoon so I had plenty of time now.

I walked a few miles before I stopped and pulled out the red book.

"_Now is the time Daniel, use the bone and let it be infused with the stone."_

I sighed at this, I really am starting to annoy myself with all these instructions without explanation. I reach into my chest, and pull out the jaw bone, and set it on the ground. I raise my hoof, and let it return to the original red stone.

I focused on the hoof, and watched as the stone slowly began to ooze. Drops of the stone fell off of my hoof, and landed on the bone. At first nothing happened, and the drops just slid right off the bone onto the ground.

"What am I missing?" I ask myself as I looked closer at the bone and the droplets. "Am I doing it wrong?" Suddenly the stone droplets reacted, and latched onto the bone, climbing over it and spreading over its form.

I watched in fascination at what the stone was doing. The bone was completely covered, but it's shape began to change and collect together until it began a small red stone ball.

I reached out with my hoof to touch the ball, but it moved away from touch, surprising me. This thing can move on its own, did I somehow create a form of life?

"So interesting," I heard a voice coming from somewhere, and I looked around to see where it was from. I couldn't see anyone near me! Where did that voice come from? I looked back at the stone, and it was doing something again.

The stone was expanding and contracting, growing every time it did. "Oh this plentiful magic," I heard that voice again but still couldn't see anyone. "It feeds me! Oh how I grow!" It continued. Grow? Wait… it can't be.

I look back at the stone, and it was the size about of me. It was the stone I was hearing! It is using the magic in the air to grow!

I take a few steps back to see what this stone was doing. The stone had stopped growing, but it was still moving around. "Ah, this is such a gift that has been given to me." The stone spoke. "This… life that has been given to me," it continued, and rolled around then stopped. "Oh but this form just won't do, will it?" It asked, not sure if it was talking to me or itself.

The stone then began to mold itself, taking on some form. The stone's form became tall, and skinner. It began to form itself legs, and arms as it's from shifted. I could see what looked like clothing surround the body, some kind of dark looking cloak. I looked up to see how tall the stone was becoming, and I saw its head. It had a mane of white hair, and a pair of bright yellow eyes.

The stone… it turned into a human.

"Ah, that is so much better," The stone spoke as it stretched its new arm and legs. The stone then looked down at me. "Ah yes. You are still here." It said, and waved its hand away. "Yes, yes, thank you for new life and all, but I got it from here."

"Why have you become that form stone?" I asked, was it because the bone was mine?

"Hmm," The stone said thinking that over. "I have no idea, and honestly I don't really care what I am… what am I exactly?" The stone then asked.

"You turned into a human," I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Ah, a human," The stone repeated, and looked at its arm and wiggled its fingers. "Yes I quite like the sound of that. And what do humans do?" The stone asked.

"Humans, they…" I paused, thinking back to all I have seen what humans have done. "They are a race of chaotic creatures, driven by their own desires."

"Hm, my own desires," The stone said, and looked at his body. "I quite like the sound of that." The stone smiled and sunk into the ground without a second word, leaving me alone.

I look around, trying to see the stone again, but I couldn't. A thought then came to my head. Was that…. Was that thing the reason why ponies were afraid of humans? Oh no, what have I brought to this world?

I spent three days looking around the land trying to find any sight of the sto… the human. But I couldn't find any sight of the blasted thing, so I was forced to return back to the town, I still had my duties to keep.

When I arrived back at Star's a unicorn was just approaching the door, and turned to look at me. "Ah, Sir Chaser, I was sent to bring you to the council," The unicorn said, bowing his head.

"You are dismissed for now," I told the unicorn. "I know the way," I said, and left him to go the council.

It was only a few minute walk before I came to the marble Council building, they had built it in the very center of the town. I walked in, ignoring the guards, and headed to the meeting chambers. Once I entered, I could see many other ponies gathered around, mostly just to listen.

I walked and too my seat infront of the Unicorn's symbol of a horn, and sat down. I looked at the other members of the table, and saw Hurricane, and Puddinghead. Once I was seated, Hurricane stomped his hoof, and silenced the room.

"Alright, the council in now in season," Hurricane spoke in his loud voice, and looked at Puddinghead. "What are today's issues?" He asked as Puddinghead removed a few folders from under the table.

"Hm… let's see, we got road construction projects, the building of the new housing facilities of the gardens…" Puddinghead droned on, putting one of many papers on the table.

Buck my life.

It has been three months since the human had escaped me, and still nothing has been heard of its activities. This has me very uneasy, I don't know what the human might do, but it will cause ponies to fear it.

The only bright side right now was that Clover was back, and she invited me to dinner with her and Pansy. Maybe I can get my mind off the human.

I walked over to Clover's new house. She had really managed to make it her own, with her magical plants in the flower boxes. Even from out here you could see stacks of books from the window, I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Clover will always be a little bookworm.

I stepped up to the door and knocked, after a few seconds Pansy opened the door. "Ah, hello Spirit," Pansy said to me. "Good to see you are here." He said, leading me inside.

I looked around the house, and saw signs of Clover everywhere: beakers, flowers, alchemy stations, etc.

"I see Clover is still going strong in her studies," I said, and got a chuckle from Pansy.

"You don't know the half of it," Pansy said as he led me into the dining room. I saw Clover coming into the room, carrying some dishes with her magic.

"Good to see you Spirit," Clover said noticing me, and motioned me to take a seat. Once I sat down, the other two took their place and ate.

After a few minutes of silence Clover spoke up. "Spirit, there is a reason we brought you here." She said and Pansy stopped eating and looked at me then at Clover. "Spirit, I am pregnant."

Why is the ground so close to my face?

"Spirit?" Pansy asked, looking at me on the ground.

I sit up, "Yeah sorry. Kinda loss my balance there. Congratulations." I said. Pansy looked at me odd, but Clover just accepted it as one of my unusual behaviors. "So is that why you wanted me here?" I asked.

"Um, that and more," Clover continued and looked at me. "We also want to ask you to be the child's godfather." Oh

"Oh." I said, thinking this over. "I will Clover, Pansy," I said looking at them, and they grinned from my reply. This turning out to be a nice day.

We then hear a knock on the door.

The world just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?

Pansy left to open the door, and Clover followed. I stayed in my seat, letting them have privacy. After talking to whoever was at the door Clover returned with a bothered look.

"What's wrong Clover?" I asked. What happened?

"Pansy has been called away," Clover said, disturbed by the news. "It appears that something is causing some havoc out west. So they are calling troops to go investigate and stop whatever it is." She explained.

Could it be the human? "Don't worry Clover, Pansy should be fine," I said, trying to ease my friend's worry. "Pansy has a very good reason to come back."

"Yeah," Clover said, looking out the window not convinced. "I just can't help but worry." She continued.

"Don't worry Clover, what could possibly go wrong?"

It has been two months since Pansy had left, and still no word of what is going on, and Clover is getting worried.

I have been going over to her house daily to help her out, but it has done little to ease her mind. Clover just doesn't seem the same anymore since Pansy left. She barely reads or studies anymore, all she does is sit by a window for her Pansy to return.

Finally, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Clover," I called out, getting the mare's attention. I could see the pregnancy showing when she turned to me. "I will be back in 3 days. I am going to find what is going on," I told her, and just received a small nod. I want Clover back to her old self.

It took my flying westward for a day and a half to finally come across something odd.

I found a large gorge in the land that went for miles. I land down at the edge, and looked down the gorge. What I saw was what remained of the pony troops.

Their body…their bodies were burned.

I jumped down the gorge, and traveled down it further. I continued to look around me and saw a stream running through the gorge, washing away some of the shoot from the pony's armor. I could see the emblem on the pony's outfits, all from the different tribes. No pony was spared from this ghastly ordeal.

I continued forward, and through a tunnel that had strong winds pushing against me. I looked around and saw pegasus bodies that were beaten when they had attempted to fly through this area. Their wings were not strong enough.

After I exited the tunnel I continued till I came across my path being blocked by sharp vines, and cattail. I phased through the vines and saw that some of the ponies had died trapped in these vines, and died from… unpleasant reasons. As I continued, one of the vines began to move, and tried to crush me under its weight, but I phased through it.

So these vines were alive, that explains some of the remains.

After I passed the vines, I found these odd holes on one side of the gorge. I walked past them at first, but jumped back when some large purple red eel like creature lunged out his head, and tried to bite me. Not fazed by this, I just phased walked through the gorge, and letting myself walking through the jaws of those eels.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came across an odd cave. This is where more ponies laid, burned.

I continued into the cave and found a large room at the end of it. The room was lit by torches on the wall. In the room, I found more ponies a throne made of gems, and the human.

It is my fault these ponies had to die. Equestria had loss so many good stallions fighting my creation.

I approach the human, but it was acting odd.

The human looked the same as when I first saw it, but its eyes appeared dead. It looked up to me, and spoke in a hollow voice. "I was wondering when you would so up." It said, getting up, and walked towards me. "I have been waiting for you to show up for a while."

The human stood before me, and neither of us moved for a few moments. Slowly the human began to move, and prostrated before me.

"Kill me," It begged me. "I can't live like this. I can't live like a human if this is all I cause!" It continued to beg.

"Why did you kill them?" I asked. I was tempted to take up its offer.

"I wanted to have my own realm to live in," It began. "But these ponies began to show up in my grotto. They wouldn't leave so… I made it my desire to have them gone. I wanted them gone, and my magic followed. But I didn't want this! I didn't want them dead!" It shouted, Its voice choking.

"No, I won't kill you," I said, and the human looked up at me with pleading eyes. "What you did is no better than what human have done most of their life. Kill. And once they finish killing, the either kill some more or just give up." I snarled looked down at the human.

"But you are more than human," I spoke to it softer. "You are not human at all, so don't become one."

"But how?" It asked, it wanted anyway to change what is was, and what it did. "How can I not be one?"

"My child," I said, kneeling down next to my creation. "You have a great power, this I can see. But don't use it to be a destroyer like the humans. Create instead, create an ideal world. One where this can never happen." This as much my fault as it's.

"An ideal world. The human said to itself. "Thank you," It got up and bowed it's head. "Thank you father. I will create a world where these things will never happen. A world where no harm will fall on the ponies, a world where the world is fun, and I will led these ponies to a better life!" The human shouted, starting to laugh with joy.

The human then looked at itself. "But I won't be human, I will not follow that race's nature." The human's form began to ripple, and twist. "I won't be of any race." It's warped voice came from it's changing form. "I will be mine own!"

When the human's form changed, I didn't know what it turned into. It was a mismatch of body parts from numerous animals.

"Then what will you be?" I ask it.

"I care not what anypony will call me anymore," It stated. "I will let them call me what the wish." It turned and sat on its gem throne. "I will create an ideal world, you can count on it." The throne began to glow brightly till I could no longer see it. "I will return, father," It said before it, and the throne disappeared.

Now that the stone was gone, I looked around, but stopped when I saw something I wish didn't exist. I walked over to the fallen body of two pegasus wearing familiar armor.

"Hello Hurricane, hello Pansy," I said to the bodies, and removed the helmets, and placed them on my back and left the cave.

I arrived back at the town at mid-day, and the area was busy.

I walked over to one of the vendors, and took one of his empty soap boxed, and placed it down.

"Ponies of Baltimare!" I shouted, gaining some ponies' attention. "I have grim news of the troops to the west!" At this, many ponies stopped to listen, not much has been heard of the troops, and many were worried.

"I regret to inform you, but there are no survivors." I said, and a gasp rippled through the crowd, and many mares began to weep. "The troops were met with a force that was far greater than they could imagine. They fought a being that had overpowered their combined forces, and it singlehandedly led to their defeat." The crowd was silent, except a few weeping for their loved ones. "The enemy they faced was a human. I creature that could, in great numbers, of killed all of Equestria. But it was due to the brave actions of all who had gone to meet this creature, that it is no more!"

At the knowledge that the creature wasn't around any longer seemed to ease some of the crowd.

"So I call for a moment of silence, to mourn the losses of all those brave stallions at that Ghastly Gorge and loss their lives to protect their loved one." I told them, and the crowd fell silent, paying respect.

After the moment of silence, the day no longer seemed as bright, and the ponies moved out.

I stepped off my soap box and walked towards Clover's.

I knocked on the door. Clover opened it, and saw one of the helmets on my back, and fell on her knees weeping.

Today is a sad day.


	29. Chapter 27

**_Author's note: _**_Writing depressing chapters just leaves me so unmotivated afterwards._

_I just noticed that my line breaks haven't carried over from Word; I will be fixing that once this chapter is posted. Also, please vote for who I pair with Chrome, it is currently tied._

**Chapter 27: **Is it right?

It has been 6 months since the incident, and the town has grown somber. The ponies had thought that all of their hardships were over once the snow had stopped, but now…

The ponies were just so unmotivated to try anymore with the loss of so many of their friends and family. Clover hasn't been doing much better as it was.

For the past few months I have been taking care of her. But despite my best efforts she has not recovered from the loss of Pansy.

I look over to where she sat at the window. Clover had basically stopped being Clover anymore: she stopped reading, she barely spoke, and it was hard to make her eat anything. She had given up.

I continue to look at what remained of my friend, wishing that I could have stopped myself from creating the stone.

Suddenly Clover bent over, and gave a cry of pain. I ran over quickly so see what happened.

"Clover?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice. "What's wrong?"

Clover didn't answer me, she only groaned in pain. I then noticed the sound of water hitting the ground.

….

….

Oh bucking hell, her water broke!

"Clover, stay here, I am getting a doctor!" I told her as I turned to run out the door, but ran into someone standing infront of it.

I looked down to see I just hit, and saw a familiar face, and another one standing next to him.

"Doctor, you seem to have a knack for timing." I said as I picked the Doctor up with my magic, and setting up right again.

"Ah there you are Chrome," The Doctor said as he help up the screwdriver. "I knew you wouldn't set me wrong," he said to the device. He must of used that thing to track me down.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to see you as well." I said quickly. "Now come inside, we kinda need a doctor right now." I told him as I led him and Derpy inside.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" He asked, smiling as he looked around the room as I led him to Clover.

"I hope you know how to deliver a child" I told him, nearly causing him to trip on his own hoofs. "We have one on its way right now." I said as we got to Clover, who was still in pain.

The Doctor looked at her and gulped. "Should be no problem," He said nervously. "A walk in the park."

In the end, the Doctor turned out to only be a minor help. You would think that someone who had so many kids would be better at it.

We were just lucky that Derpy actually knew this stuff. Who would of guess she use to work as a nurse?

After an half an hour of screaming, and patience, it was over. Clover was lying down on the couch, with Derpy delivering the foals

"It's twins!" Derpy called out happily when the foals came out. Twins?

Derpy flew over to Clover, and handed her two wrapped bundles.

"They are beautiful," Clover spoke weakly. "My little ponies," she said smiling, as she held the two bundles.

I decided to look closer, and saw the two foals. They were both girls. One of them was a white pegasus with a pink mane. The other was a blue unicorn, with a lighter blue mane.

"They are beautiful, Clover." I told her.

"Yes, yes they are," Clover said as she closed her eyes to rest, still holding the foals.

I turned to face the Doctor, there must be a reason he came here.

"So what do you need?" I asked, causing the Doctor to look away from the foals. Why did he look worried?

"Oh well, after you fell from the Tardis, we had to track you down." He said, his eyes still flicking towards Clover and the foals. "But there was something magical masking your frequency, so it took some time." Must be the stone. "I honestly didn't expect to be dragged into child birthing."

"Well, either way, I am glad that you came. But I am not leaving with you," I told him, but his eyes still went towards Clover. "Doctor is something wrong?"

I turn to look at Clover, and I see Derpy standing next to Clover, reflecting the Doctor's face. Derpy picked up the foals and placed them on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but something inside told me something was very wrong. I went over to the foals, and picked them up in my arms.

"Chrome…" Derpy started, but couldn't finish as she looked away from me.

"She's gone," The Doctor finished for her.

What? No…

I slowly walked over to Clover. They can't be right.

I stood over Clover… I couldn't feel anything coming from her. I didn't feel any magic coming from her. I didn't feel her presence. She was gone.

I saw down on the floor, holding the foals closely to me.

"Clover…" I said her name a finally time. No, I had loss Clover, my closest friend.

For the first time in many years, I cried. I cried tears of red.

"Don't worry," I said, looking down at the foals as some of the tears fell on them. "Don't worry Clover; I will protect your foals."

(5 Years later)

"Come on Dad," Called out a little white pegasus as she walked infront of me.

"I'm coming Celia" I called back. I picked up my pace, but not enough to disturb the tired unicorn on my back.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" The unicorn whined.

"You know how your sister is, Star. She can never just wait," I told her as we continued down the road.

Celia continued to walk ahead of us till a certain building was seen as we turned a corner. When she was it, she ran ahead of us.

I chuckled at her behavior. She could never really control herself when it was involved.

Star and I entered the store and saw the numerous pastries that the owners were selling. I looked over and saw Celia looking at all of the deserts behind the glass, locked in an internal debate on which one to get.

"What do you want?" I asked Star, tilting my head to look at her.

She looked at me drearily. "Just get me a coffee. I hate mornings." Star replied as I walked to the counter.

The cashier looked up at me. "Ah hello Sir Spirit, it is good to see you today." The mare said. "I take it you three want the usual?" She asked, looking at Celia still looking at the pastries.

"That is right," I replied. The mare used her horn, and magiced over our usual.

The moment she set down Star's coffee, it was already surrounded by her blue magic and taken to her.

"Thanks dad," Star said as she sipped her drink.

Celia on the on the other hand flew up to stand on the counter and picked up her 'wonderful' sweets. That mare has some sweet tooth.

I placed my bits on the counter, and we turned to leave.

"Thanks for the sweets Miss Cake!" Celia shouted as we left.

"No problem girls." Miss Cake replied as we left. Sometimes, I just wonder if she was related to the Ponyville Cakes. But they are earth ponies, so maybe not.

"So dad, where are we going today?" Celia asked happily, sugar rushing through her system.

"Oh, I decided to show you girls something really special today. Something that never existed before," I said cryptically.

Star sighed at me. "Dad, why do you always speak like that? It is really unhelpful sometimes," She told me.

"Yeah I know," I said with a smile. "I just do it because it's fun."

Our trip continued with us making small talk.

By the time we reached our destination, Star was awake, and Celia was crashing from her sugar high.

We were standing in canyon that led to a large cave infront of us.

"Um dad, what is in there?" Celia asked nervously.

"Aw what is the matter? Chicken?" Star joked around, gaining a glare from Celia.

"Stop calling me that." Celia told her. "I'm not a chicken. I just don't like things I don't know." She pouted.

"Girls," I said, gaining their attention. "There is nothing to be afraid of," I told them as we continued into the cave's darkness.

"Um, what is in here?" Celia asked in the darkness.

"Oh, you will see," I said as we continued for another minute

Suddenly we entered a large cavern that was brightly lit.

"Wow," the girls said, looking around the cavern in awe.

The cavern was beautiful. Crystals in the wall emitting a gentle light, vines grew from the ground with pink flower sprouting from them.

But what really caught their attention was that tree in the center. It was the very tree that I had given to Clover and Pansy on their wedding day. I had found out later that they had planted the tree so that is could grow somewhere that it could grow and become a special place for them. So far the tree had reached around seven feet, but its beauty remained.

The girls approached the tree, looking into the crystal tree.

"What is this?" Star asked, still captivated by the tree.

"This was something that had belonged to a dear friend of mine," I told them. "It was a gift I had made for her on one of her happiest days, and she planted it here to allow it to grow."

"You made this?" Celia asked, looking at me in awe. I had told them many of my adventures, but rarely believed me.

"Yes I did," I said looking at the tree, and remembering Clover. "Girls, this tree is very special." I said, gaining their attention. "This tree is more than crystals. It is Equestria itself."

"What? How is this Equestria?" Star asked, looking back at the tree.

"Well this tree, it has a special power, a power to take in the magic around it, and make it stronger. For the past few years this tree has been growing as more of the land's power has filled it, and it continued to grow," I explained. "This tree is the power that all of the ponies give. It is the power that the land gives. It is the power that has brought all these ponies together. This tree represents the very harmony of us all."

The girls look at the tree with renewed awe.

"Wow, so this is everypony together," Star said.

The girls approached the tree again, coming far closer than before. The girls reached out to touch the tree together. The moment they touched the tree, the pulled back their hoof's quickly.

I watched the interaction, and saw the tree begin to glow. What is it doing?

My eyes them move to my girls, and saw that they too were glowing like the tree.

"Daddy, I feel funny," Celia said as the she was covered by the light.

The light was so bright, that I could no longer see them anymore. What was this tree doing?

Just as quickly as the tree started to glow, it died away, leaving behind my girls.

I looked at them, and they were standing in the same place as before, but they seemed different somehow.

Wait…

No….

This universe has a sense of humor that would have killed me if I was still alive.

"Wow!" Celia said as she recovered and looked at Star. "You got-" She said pointing at Star.

Star then looked at Celia and pointed at her. "And you got-"

The girls let out an excited squeal, and ran over and glomped me.

"Thank you daddy!" The both said. "This is the best birthday ever!" They continued to hug me.

I looked down at my girls, and saw that I was right. A horn and a wing time two.

Hello Alicorns.


	30. Chapter 28

**_Author's Notes: _**_Sorry about the delay with this chapter. My mind has been acting a little funny with not wanting to work with me on this fic. It has gone off on random story ideas ranging from Harry Potter to Dragon Ball Z, and I finally got it back to MLP. This is a short story just to get me back in the grove, so expect stories at least weekly._

_The Poll for the pairing is still up, so vote._

**Chapter 28: **Oh Brother

(3 Years later)

I am really glad I can't feel any pain right now.

I climb out of the hole in Starswirl's wall, and walk back to the bearded goat, and the girls. Star is laughing at what just happened, and Celia's face was red from embarrassment.

"Alright, when a levitation spell sends me through a wall, I think that is enough for today," I said to the group

Starswril gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and the girls and I left to head back home.

"Wow, you really know how to blow us all back with your magic," Star teased to Celia.

"Hey, I try as hard as I can!" Celia argued.

"Stop teasing your sister Star," I said. "You know magic is harder for her then you. Or would you prefer to have another aerial race?" Star stopped laughing, and looked down.

Yep, that's one way to do it. I still find it odd how, even with them being alicorns now, they still are so only good with their natural abilities. I remember Celestia being quite good at magic… but I never met Luna before so she may be stronger.

When we reached the house, the girls went off to their rooms, and I stayed downstairs. I love my girls, but they can be a little much sometimes.

I pull out a book from the shelves, and placed it down to read.

….

1, 2, 3. Someone knocked on the door.

Love of god, my life is becoming predictable. I close the book, and go to the door.

There standing there was a grey colored unicorn. His mane was a darker grey, and his tail was grey with streaks of white in it. He had a white goatee, and eyes that were yellow and red.

"Can I help you?" I asked the unicorn.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Spirit," The unicorn said as he walked by me into the house. "Oh it has been so long since we have last spoken," He said, lying down on the couch.

"Who are you?" I asked, picking up the intruder with my magic, and hanging him front of me.

"Oh, is this really necessary," He asked, completely relaxed in the air.

"Well seeing as how I don't know you, yes," I replied.

The unicorn sighed. "Well I guess I should have expected this from you. Far too logical," He commented.

Logical… I am a ghost living in a magical stone surrounded my colorful ponies. Logic doesn't fit here.

The two of us stare at each other for a time.

"Fine, alright spoil sport," The unicorn relented. "I guess you never would have recognized me anyway. I do have this very fine looking disguise anyway. But honestly, I don't feel like telling you straight away, so let's play a game."

"A game?" I asked. "Alright, let's play roast the pony over the fire," I offered.

"Wow, you are quite dark," The unicorn said. "But it is to be expected with it being you."

"Then are you going to talk or are we going to play?" I asked him.

"Oh I already am talking, that is all I have been doing Father." He said.

Father… I sighed, and put the pony down.

"What do you want Stone?" I asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, got it on the first guess," Stone joked, making a bell appear and ring it. "And what makes you think I want something? Can't a son just stop by to see his family? I am hurt." He faked hurt in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't have any reason to trust you right now as it is, given your track record"

Stone looked away from me at that.

"Look, I know that I have done some bad things in the past," Stone admitted. "There is a reason why I am here. I have come to invite you."

"Invite me? Invite me to what?" I asked, and Stone began to laugh.

"Oh, I am invite you to be apart of my plans. My plans to make the perfect kingdom," Stone said gleefully. "Imagine what the two of us could do! Two all-powerful immortal, both with the ability to mold this world to be perfection!" He shouted

"Well Stone… That is an odd offer, but I can't do that," I told him. "I have some more important things to take care of."

"What? What could be more important than trying to create a Utopia!?" Stone yelled.

"Dad? What is going on down here?" I heard Celia ask. I turn to see her and Star looking at Stone.

Stone looked at the new ponies, and gave me a questioning look. This might be a good thing.

"Hello girls, this is Stone, your older brother." I said, enjoying the different reactions from the group. The girls looked ecstatic, and Stone was shocked.

"We have a brother?!" Celia shouted, getting up close to Stone.

"Yes you do, he is a few years older than you. He left a few years back to explore the land to the east," I lied, getting the girls to begin to interrogate Stone.

It is rather funny to watch the girls make Stone so off put.

"Alright girls," I said, getting the girls to stop questioning Stone. "Stone and I need to talk in private right now."

"Aw," The girls said as they went back to their room. "Hope to see you again Big Brother!" Celia said as they left.

"Daniel, who were they, and why did you call me their brother," Stone asked aggravated at the girls.

"They are my daughters, I thought that was rather clear. After all, they share the same red that runs in my body." I said, causing Stone's eyes to widen.

"You made more?" Stone asked, trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh, I never made another like you. They are really ponies, just have a little gift." I said.

"You can give others the stone?!" Stone asked shocked.

"It appears so, but I don't plan on doing that again. I didn't even know I did it with them," I explained.

"Oh this is just wonderful. With them we can easily make the utopia!" Stone said excitedly.

"No Stone. Neither I or the girls will get involved in your plans, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them," I told him.

"And why will you not help? Think of it, peace, no war or conflict, Unity among the races, and everlasting fun," Stone continued.

"Stone, this is a simply reason why I don't want to get the girls involved," I said leading Stone on.

"What reason could you have that won't let them join me in utopia?" He asked, getting angry.

"It was by your actions that they lost their real parents, and my closest friend. I have all the reason why to keep them away from you!" I told him. Stone looked down, know understanding my reasons.

"I see," he said, standing up. "I guess this was a waste of time coming here."

Stone went to the door but stopped before he left.

"I do have a question. Why did you tell them I died in the Gorge?" He asked.

"I never said you died. I said the human was no more."

"But why did you say that?" He pressured.

"Stone, whether or not I approve your actions, you are still my child. So I will do what I can to protect you just like I do with the girls." I said.

Stone left the house. I hope he can find his way.

I move back to the table and open the book I am so familiar with.

"_Protect your daughters in the coming years,"_

What could be coming that would need me to protect them from? I just hope the training I blac… persuaded Starswril into doing is enough for them to survive whatever we might face


End file.
